What happens in Costa Rica, stays in Costa Rica
by Baxxie
Summary: Lisa went to Costa Rica for a school project. When something tragic happens, she has to leave without saying goodbye to the one she loves. What will happen when they meet again? How will the Taylor family react? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Dear Diary part 1

Chapter 1 Dear Diary (part 1)

_Costa Rica, March 7th 1998_

_Dear diary,_

_I'm having the best time of my life in Costa Rica. I've made a lot of new friends and I really feel I've done a lot of good already over here. I'm becoming a better person._

_Oh, and the best thing is: I think I've met the love of my life. He's everything I ever dreamed of. He's sweet, caring, funny, good looking and I think he cares for me as much as I care for him. I think this might be love._

_You know how everyone says being in love feels like you have butterflies in your stomach? Well, there must be millions of them. Everytime I see him I have to try so hard not to get lost in his beautiful eyes. And sometimes I really get lost in my own little world when I see him working. He's starting to get muscles now and seeing him helping the people here with rebuilding their homes and planting trees... Well let's just say, seeing him sweat without a shirt on, working hard... It makes me loose track of time. Maybe I should change the subject, I'm starting to get lost again..._

_We've been together for 4 months now and we've been together in every way, and I do mean every way. I turned 17 on the 21st of January and it was the best birthday I ever had..._

_We started of having a party with all of our new friends and other students and teachers here with us. Then all of a sudden everyone had another party to go to, so they all left. Ofcourse this was something he had agreed on with everyone, so he could spend the evening alone with me. So, as everyone left, he blindfolded me and led me to the beach. there we had a candlelight dinner under the moonlight and he had somehow managed to let soft music play in the background. After dinner we swayed to the music in eachothers arms and just enjoyed the company._

_After this he blindfolded me again and led me back to the house he's staying at, which was conveniently empty. He told me everyone had something to do that evening. What a coincidence..._

_But anyway.. he led me up the stairs, where agin, slow music was playing. When I took the blindfold of, I was amazed. The whole room was lit up by candles and there were rosepetals on the ground, on the bed, everywhere. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe he went through all this trouble just for me. _

_We had both waited for this moment for two months then, as we both wanted to wait for the right moment. We wanted it to be special and perfect. Well, it was... I don't think I should go into details, let's just say it was a night I'll never forget. And so were the nights after that..._

_Okay, I'm starting to daydream now... I better stop before I pick up the phone and wake him up in the middle of the night..._

_Speaking of the phone.. I hear it ringing right now. I must be losing it, who would be calling here in the middle of the night?_

_Oh, wait, Miss Johnson is here, the phone did ring.. And it's for me? She looks serious, I wonder what's going on... Well, I better get it, whoever it is, it must be important. I'll write about it tomorrow!_

_Love, Lisa_


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye, Home

Chapter 2 Goodbye, Home

I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to my home today. It's been a month since my parents had their accident. They were travelling through Europe in a helicopter, when the engine dropped and it crashed. Noone survived. It's been hard, but I've managed so far.

I really miss them. I smile sadly as I put the last picture of the three of us in a box.

'Is this the last one?' My uncle Wilson comes to stand behind me as I close the box. I smile at him.

'Yeah, that's the last one.' He squeezes my shoulder and takes the box outside.

'I'll take this outside. Are you coming, too?'

'Yeah, I'll be out in a second.' I slowly walked around one last time and said goodbye for good.

I'm going to live with uncle Wilson, who is now officially my caretaker. He's not my uncle by blood, but we had a special bond. He's been friends with my parents all their lives. I've known him my whole life. And it was my parents wish that should anything happen to them, he would take care of me.

It'll be hard getting used to, having to start all over again. Make new friends, go to a new school. New neighbours. That makes me laugh. Uncle Wilson used to come here and tell us all kinds of stories about his neighbours. He gives them advice if they need it. Which is almost every night. We always wanted to come visit him and meet the Taylor family, just to see if they're real. Too bad my parents will never get that chance.

I sigh and walk to the front door. I take one look behind me. 'Goodbye.' Then I walk outside and close the door behind me.

As I get inside the car, uncle Wilson looks at me with a concerned expression. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' I give him a small smile and look out the window, waving one last time as we drive past my house.

As we drive off, uncle Wilson turns to me. 'So, I was never able to ask you. How was Costa Rica?' How glad I was that he wanted to change my thoughts, it didn't make me feel better. I gave him half a smile.

'It was good.' And I looked back out the window.

'That's it? What I got from your letters, you were having a great time. What happened?'

'I'm sorry uncle Wilson, but I'd rather not talk about it.' With that I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window, pretending to be asleep. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but I really didn't want to talk about Costa Rica. Yeah, it was great in the beginning...

The night I got the phonecall that my parents had their accident, I had to leave in a hurry. I wanted to say goodbye to Him, but I never got a chance. A flight was booked for me immediately and I left just like that. I talked to my best friend Britney after I left, I wrote him a quick note and asked her to give it to him. She promised she would. I didn't write a lot, just that I was sorry I didn't get to say goodbye and that I loved him. I wrote my phonenumber and my address on the bottom so he could contact me as soon as he got the note.

I had really hoped he would, but I never heard from him again. Then, after two weeks I talked to Britney again. She told me she gave him the note. And then she told me he didn't care. He told her I didn't mean anything to him. I was just someone in between, until he would get together with his ex-girlfriend.

I was heartbroken. He told me he had never loved someone as much as he loved me. I guess he lied to me. He also said our night was his first time. According to Britney he lied about that, too. And last week I heard the worst news of all, his ex-girlfriend is pregnant. She said it's his. I cried all night when I heard that. I couldn't believe he hurt me like that. How can someone do that? How can you tell someone you love them and not even mean a word of it?

I hope I never see him again... I'm just going to forget I ever met him. I have no idea how I'm going to do that, but I sure as hell will try.

Soon, I did fall asleep as we drove in silence towards Detroit. Towards a new life...


	3. Chapter 3 Meet and Greet

Chapter 3 Meet and Greet

Last night we finally arrived in Detroit. We set up my bed, so I could go to sleep right away, the ride over here really tired me out. 

Today I've been spending all my timeopening my boxes and decorating my room. Uncle Wilson then took me shopping to get some new stuff as well, gotta love him! 

After unpacking the last box, he ordered pizza and we had a nice quiet meal together. I realize he's trying his best to make me feel welcome, but I know this isn't like him. I know he never watches tv, yet we bought one today. I really hope he isn't planning on changing too much, I love him just the way he is. Maybe I should talk to him about it. 

After dinner, Igo outside to throw out the trash. As I open the door, I hear a man's voice on the other side of the fence. 

'Wilson? Is that you? I need to talk to you... Jill's mad at me again. I mean, it wasn't my fault she kept one of her psych files in my garage. It's only oil, you can wipe that off. But she just goed on and on about how I don't respect her stuff and I just don't.. Wilson? Are you listening to me?' I try hard not to start laughing. This had to be one of the Taylor's. 

I guess he really needs help, so I better let him know it's not me, before he gets angry at uncle Wilson. So, I take a chair and stand on it, so I can see above the fence. 

'Uhm hi!' He looks up confused. 

'Wow, Wilson, there's something different. Did you cut your hair?' I laugh and hold out my hand. 

'Hi, I'm Lisa. I just moved in here, but I'm sure uncle Wilson has told you all about me.' He smiles and shakes my hand. 

'Hi, I'm Tim Taylor, but you probably know me better as the 'tool man'.' He gives me a cocky smile and I have to bite my lip, to not start laughing. 

'I'm sorry to say I haven't. But uncle Wilson has told me about it. It's about funny home videos right?' I try to keep my face serious as I see his expression change. He goes to comment back, when he sees me smiling slightly. 

'Ah, so Wilson really did tell you everything, huh?' I smile again. 'Okay, so maybe I break things sometimes. It's not that bad, is it?' he looks at me questioningly. I don't know how to answer that one. 

'You know it doesn't matter. Actually, I came out here to get some advice from Wilson, is he around?' 

'Sorry, but I think he just left to get some groceries. I'm sure he'll be right back though. Is there anything I can help you with?' 

'Uhm, no that's okay. I'd rather wait for him.' 

'Okay. Well, it was very nice meeting you Tim! Good luck with that advice.' I turn around to go back inside, when he stops me. 

'Wait, you don't have to go. Why don't you stay out here and chat? You know, tell me about yourself.' I turn back and stand back on the chair. 

'Okay, well, uhm.. I'm 17 and my parents died about a month ago. I just moved in with my uncle Wilson, who is now my official caretaker. And now I live next door to you. Well, I think that's about it. So, uhm, yeah.' I look at the ground as an uncomfortable silence follows. 

'I, uhm, I didn't mean to bring that up, I'm sorry.' He gives me an apologetic look. I immediately feel guilty. 

'No, I'm sorry. You just wanted to get to know me better, I shouldn't have reacted like that.' 

'You know what, how about we think of another subject. Uhm, oh, Wilson told me you went to Costa Rica. My middle son went there, actually, he's still there. But how was it?' I look at the ground again. He really knows how to pick his subjects, doesn't he? Oh, come on, stop it. He just wants to get to know me. 

'Oh, I'm sorry, I guess it wasn't that great, huh?' I look at him with a small smile. 

'No, it was alright. I had a great time in the beginning... It just, well, it didn't end that well.. Let's just say that I won't be looking for a new relationship anytime soon.' He looks at me apologetically. 

'Oh, I'm sorry. Bad brake-up, huh?' 

'Yeah, yeah it was...' 

'That's really a shame. You know, my son just broke up with someone over there, too. I guess Costa Rica just isn't great for your love life, huh?' He laughed nervously. I bit my lip and another uncomfortable silence follows. Just then I hear uncle Wilson behind me. We both sigh of relief. 

'Oh, look uncle Wilson is here. Why don't I go get him for you and you can ask him for advice. I better get inside anyway, still have a lot to do. It was nice meeting you, mr. Taylor!' With that I rushed inside, happy to have uncle Wilson as a distraction. 

I heard him call out to me. 

'It was nice to meet you, too. Oh and call me Tim!' I ddin't respond. I rushed inside and went right towards the stairs, passing uncle Wilson on the way. 

'Hi Lisa, what's the hurry?' I looked at him, but kept on going. 

'Oh, hi uncle Wilson! Uhm, Tim Taylor is outside, asking for you. Well, gotta go, I've got so many things left to do! See you later!' And I rushed upstairs before he had a chance to respond, shutting my bedroom door behind me and got back to work, trying to forget about Costa Rica once again. 

I didn't mean to leaveeither of themthere like that, but I really wanted to stop thinking about Costa Rica, well, just the bad memories... I just had to focus on other things, like what curtains I wanted in my room.. Hm, maybe white ones would look cool.. 

And so I got back to my decorating, forgetting all about Him once again... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews so far!

If you have any ideas you want me to put in the story, or if you have a question let me know! Oh and please let me know what you think of my story, good or bad, I appreciate your comments and if they are bad, it can only help me write better, so help me out!

So, if you want me to update soon, please review my stories! Thanks again and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 Regrets and Dinner

Chapter 4 Regrets and Dinner

Well, my room is finally finished. I smile as I stand up and look at the result. Then I open the window that looks out at the backyard and breath in the fresh summer air.

I lean outside and smile as I see my next door neighbour working in the garden.

'Nice weather, huh?' She looks around and smiles back at me as she stands up.

'Yep, it's great, isn't it? I love spring. Having all the birds chriping outside. It's great to see all my flowers growing. You must be Lisa.'

'Yeah, that's me. And you must be Jill. It's great to meet you.'

'You too, I've heard a lot about you.' The she turns her head towards the door as Tim walks out. She kisses him on the lips and he looks up at me and smiles.

'Well, you've met my husband Tim, I hear.'

'Yeah, we did.' I smile nervously and feel guilty again.

'Yeah, uhm, you know I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to leave you standing there. I know you meant well, I just couldn't handle it that night.'

'Oh, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just forget about the whole thing.' I nod at him.

'hey, I've got a great idea,' Jill starts, having us both looking at her. 'Why don't you come to dinner tonight? You know, you can make up and you can meet our boys. They're really looking forward to meeting you. I'll cook dinner, what's your favorite meal?'

'Oh, really, that's not necessary...'

'Nonsense, you live next door to us now. You'll just have to get used to it.'

'Oh, honey, why don't we just order take out.'

'No, Tim, I want to cook dinner for her. I want to make her feel welcome.' Tim winks at me as he turns to Jill.

'I know you want to make her feel welcome. If you really want to make her happy, don't cook.' I stifle a laugh as Jill hits him and sticks out her tongue.

'So, what do you think? You up for dinner?'

'Yeah, ok. Why not?'

'Great! Well, what would you like me to make?' I don't have to think long.

'How about pancakes? I love minipancakes.'

'Minipancakes it is. Well, I better get inside, still have some cleaning to do. See you at 7?'

'Sure, I'll be there.'

'Bye Lisa, it was nice seeing you again.' Tim smiles as they walk inside.

'You too, see you tonight.' I smile and head back inside myself, to get ready for tonight. I need to pick out an outfit, take a shower, put on make-up and do my hair. And I've only got four hours to go, I better get started.

_Three and a half hours later..._

I finally picked out the perfect outfit. A sleeveless kneelong yellow summer dress, with my hair in a ponytail and matching yellow sandals.

Wow, and I still have half an hour left to spare. That doesn't happen often. Well, I better go downstairs already. I can go ask Wilson what he thinks of my outfit.

Okay, so maybe asking uncle Wilson wasn't the best idea. He has no taste in clothing whatsoever.

Oh, I've got fifteen minutes left. I'll just go over there, they won't mind if I'm early. Better early than late, right?

Why am I nervous about this? They are my neighbours. And good friends with uncle Wilson. He has told them a lot about me.. I just want to make a good impression. Yeah, that's it. Oh, stop talking to yourself, just go over there.

I take a deep breath and head over to the back door and knock. I open the door and see Jill working behind the stove. I sniff up the air of the minipancakes.

'Hi Mrs. Taylor, sorry I'm a bit early. I kind of gave myself a little too much time to get ready.'

'Oh, hi Lisa. Don't worry about it, I was just finishing up anyway. Just call me Jill by the way. Could you watch these for a minute, I'll get the boys.'

'Sure.' I walk into the kitchen and make sure the pancakes don't burn. I sniff up the aroma, mm, just like mom used to make them.

Meanwhile Jill walks to the stairs and calls her sons down for dinner. Just then Tim walks out of the garage.

'Hi honey, boy, you look different. Did you and Wilson go to the same hairdresser?' I laugh as I turn one of the pancakes.

'Hi Mr. Taylor, os sorry, Tim.'

'Hi Lisa. That smells good, you should come more often.' I laugh again.

'Actually, Jill made these, I'm just watching them, makeing sure they don't burn.'

'Yeah, right. Like My wife can cook all of a sudden, please, don't make me laugh.' Then Jill comes around the corner.

'I heard that. I did make these actually.' She shakes her head at him as Tim smiles and winks at me behind her back. 'The boys will be down any minute. Why don't you go sit down. And Tim, could you put these plates down?'

I sit down at the table as two tall teenage boys walk down the stairs and come towards the dining table. I stand up and hold out my hand.

The tall blonde stares me down and takes my hand. He kisses it. I have to try hard not to roll my eyes at him.

'Hello there, you must be Lisa. I'm Brad, the oldest and the most handsome. I'm also 18 and single.'

'Well, it's nice to see your so confident of yourself. It's nce to meet you Brad.' Then I hold out my hand at the what must be Brad's younger brother.

'Hi, then you must be Mark.' He takes my hand and looks digustedly at Brad.

'yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you. Sorry about him, he's not exactly the brains in this family. So he has to make for it by checking himself in the mirror all the time.' Brad hits him upside the head while I stifle a laugh.

Then we all sit down as Jill and Tim join us.

'Wow, Jill, this tastes really good. This is just like my mom used to make them.'

'Really? Oh, that's good. You know, this is our middle son's favorite dish, too. Too bad you can't meet him right now, you two would have really gotten along. According to Wilson you have a lot in common.'

'Oh, ok, well maybe I'll have that chance someday.'

'Yeah, probably. So, how are you enjoying yourself here so far?'

'Well, I haven't been out that much, so I'm not sure. I've been so busy unpacking I haven't taken the time to see the neighbourhood.'

'Oh, well, maybe the boys could take you then. You're not busy tomorrow, are you guys?' I don't even have to look at Brad to know he has a big smile on his face right now.

'No, really, that's not necessary.' I smile at them nervously.

'Oh, nonsense, they will be happy to do it, right guys?'

'Yeah, ofcourse. I would love to. I could show you around town, let you see the park, the movie theater and after that I could maybe show you the best restaurant here.' I am so glad he's not sitting next to me right now, he would probably put his arm around me. Oh, kill me now...

'Uhm, Brad? This is not a date. I'll be there too.' Brad rolls his eyes at Mark. 'Hey, maybe we could show you the video arcade.'

Brad laughs.

'Oh, yeah, right, like she cares about video games. She'd rather see the restaurant, right Lisa.'

'Actually Brad, I love playing video games. And we don't have to have dinner there, we could go early and have breakfast. With the three of us. How does 7 am sound?' Brad glares at Mark as he smiles at him.

'Yeah, 7 am sounds great.'

'Well, now that that's settles, how about you tell us a bit more about yourself. I know yo don't really want to tal about Costa Rica, but besides the awful guys there, were there any good things about the trip?'

'Hmm, uhm, I did meet a lot of great other people there I guess. And I learned a lot about myself, (and others) which was a good thing. I took a lot of things for granted before I went, now I enjoy everything in life, all the little things that may seem normal for us, it's not normal for all people. Like water for example. Here you just turn on the tap and you get fresh water, like it's no big deal. But there are so many countries out there that don't have that. They have to work hard to get just enough water to drink and often it's not even healthy to drink. But these people have no choice. So, now, when I get water, I don't just take whatever I want, I take what I need and that's it. No more than what's necessary. I guess It does help that uncle Wilson cares so much about the environment. He knows not to take things for granted either, that's why I love him so much.' Well, that definitely got the room quiet.

'Wow, that sounds wonderful. It's good that you learn so much in so little time. You know, Randy always had the same idea of life. Wilson was right, you two would get along so well. But maybe you don;'t have to wait that long. I mean, It's April already. He said he would be coming home around June, so It's just a few more months.'

'Yeah, who knows, maybe you've alreay met. And you just don't know it yet.' I laugh.

'Yeah, maybe.' I stayed until about 11 pm, just talking to them and laughing as Jill recounted Tim's long list of accidents. And in between I had to fight Brad away from me. He managed to get a seat right next to me on the couch and somehow every five minutes he thought of a new way to put his arm around me. I will never go for a guy like that.

But the other one, that's not here, Randy I think is what Jill said. She told me a lot more about him and I have to admit, he does sound interesting. I can't wait to meet him. Only two more months to go, I guess. Until that time, I'll just have to make sure to stay as far away from Brad as possible. Hopefully he'll get the hint, creep...

--

**A/N **Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, I needed some inspiration first. I hope you like this chapter, after this I'm going to skip ahead a few months if you don't mind. Then, the really interesting stuff will happen ;)

But for now, I hope you enjoy this and you know it: read and review if you want more updates! Thanks for the reviews so far and talk to you later!


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting The Other One

Chapter 5 Meeting The Other One

I've been living in Detroit for three months now and things are going great. I've made new friends, school is going well and living next to the Taylor family has been the best. They've really become a second family to me. Each one of them are special to me in their own way.

Tim is like an uncle to me. He knows how to make me laugh or just cheer me up. Sometimes he doesn't even do it on purpose. He's just really funny and a big clutz, but I'm not going to tell him that.

And then there's Jill, she has become like a really good friend to me and a motherfigure I guess. I can talk to her about basically everything and she gives me advice on how to deal with my problems.

I even told her a little about what happened in Costa Rica. I wanted to tell her everything, but she said I didn't have to. I didn't even have to tell her a name, she said it wasn't important. The important thing was that I was finnaly getting it off my chest. And I have to say, it felt pretty good.

Because of that talk, I can actually think about Costa Rica without getting angry or upset. I'm even thinking about hanging up a few of the pictures my school sent me. Some of them has just the two of us on it and I have to say, there are some good memories attached to those. But first I'm thinking of showing them to Jill. I remember when I got those pictures, that was not a good day...

_Flashback..._

_Today I woke up to a hot summer morning, with the sun shining through my blinds. I woke up cheerful because of that._ _And I stayed cheerful until uncle Wilson called me downstairs. A package had been delivered for me._

_When I got downstairs, I saw a small brown box with a letter attached to it. I opened the letter first as I wan't really expecting anything._

_I was kind of surprised to read that the letter came from my old school. The box contained pictures of Costa Rica that had me on them. I never ordered them, but they wanted to give them to me, because I never got a chance to order them. They figured I would like them, so I could remember the good times I had over there. _

_I took the box upstairs with me to my room. I didn't want to open them in front of uncle Wilson, because I knew the memories that would resurface, weren't exactly 'good times'._

_I sat down on the bed and waited a few minutes. I wasn't sure wether I wanted to see these pictures. It had taken me a while to get over the pain and heartache I suffered when I left Costa Rica. And now all those wounds would be opened once again._

_But I knew I would have to face this moment one day. I couldn't avoid it forever. So, I too a deep breath and started to open the box._

_In the box were three small photo-albums. It showed that they cared. The albums were full of pictures. I had only been there for 6,5 months, but we made a lot of pictures, just to capture the memories._

_The first album contained pictures of me and pictures I had made of others. I smiled as I thought of a few good memories. _

_Everything was going well so far. That is, until I opened the second album. Straightaway, the first picture was of the two of us. Smiling and happy to be in eachother's arms. At least, I thought we were, but I guess it was just me._

_The rest of the second and third album were filled with all kinds of pictures. Aot of them had us on them. I could eevn remember most of the pictures being taken. The more pictures I looked at, the harder it became for me to keep my emotions at bay._

_As I came across a picture of us kissing on the beach, I finally let go. I had to put the album down. Tears were spilling over my cheeks and onto the album. I could just feel my heart breaking all over again. How could I have been so stupid! I should have known it was too good to be true._

_Then I felt anger rising as I looked at his face, looking at me with fake love in his eyes. With one swipe I threw the albums on the floor as I cried._

_I cried for a few minutes, when I knew I needed to talk to someone. I needed to get this off my chest. If I didn't, this would keep happeening, everytime I saw those pictures. I had to talk to Jill and ask for advice. Maybe she knew of a way to deal with this._

_So, I went downstairs and towards the backdoor of the Taylor house. I could already see Jill sitting at the dining table, with her nose in some schoolbooks. Thankfully, I noticed she was alone. She looked up when she saw me. She wanted to smile, but when she saw my tearstained face, she quickly changed it to concern._

_'What's wrong, sweetie?' I could feel the tears starting up again._

_'Could I talk to you? I really need some advice.' She stood up from the table and pulled out a chair._

_'Ofcourse, honey. Sit right down, and I'll make us some tea.' I thanked her and sat in the chair. I smiled with gratitude when she came back with tea and then sat down herself._

_'Now, tell me what's going on.' _

_I told her my story. Of how I met the guy of my dreams and how he had betrayed me when I left Costa Rica. I wanted to tell her his name, but I just couldn't do it. Just thinking about him, got me upset._

_'Stop. I don't need to know his name or what he looks like. It's more important for you to get this off your chest right now. You can tell me more when you're ready, ok?' I nodded, again grateful._

_'I just don't know what to do anymore. It's been 2 months since this all happened and it still hurts!' With that the tears come again._

_'It's ok, sweetie. You really cared about him, huh?' _

_'Yeah, I did. I've never felt like this about anyone. And I thought he felt the same way. When I found out he didn't, well... I couldn't believe it. How can someone lie like that? Make you believe that he loves you and then you find out that he was just using me to get back together with his ex-girlfriend. How could he did that? He knew how I felt about him!' _

_'I know, I know. Let it all out.' Jill rubs my back as I cry and let out all my frustrations._

_'I just hate him for what he did. I can't even think about other guys, because he's still in my head. I just want to forget he ever existed!'_

_'I know that's how you feel right now. But you know what? Break-ups like this can only make you stronger. Right now it hurts too much for you to realize it, but there will come a day, where you know what I'm talking about. For now you should forget about the bad memories and just remember the good times. You must have had some good times with him? I mean, I know you said he lied, but if there's one thing I know about men, is that they're not good at faking a good time. So, if he looked happy doing things with you, he wasn't lying about that.'_

_'You think so?' She nodded. 'Well, I guess that's one good thing. I mean, we did have a lot of fun together. So, I guess I should just think of that when I look at my pictures? Just the good times we had?' She nods again._

_'Yeah. Ofcourse he did something horrible by making you think he loved you when he didn't. But if you want to feel better, you shouldn't think about that anymore. Just think of the good memories you have of him. And you'll see, you'll feel a lot better. I'm not saying the pain will go away immediately, but it will. And if you ever need to talk to me or just want to get something off your chest, I'll be right here for you, ok?' I nodded andd smiled. 'Ok, come here.' She grabs me into a big hug._

_'Thank you so much, Jill. This helps a lot. You're right, I need to forget about the bad stuff. I had a great time in Costa Rica, I shouldn't forget about all the good memories because of this. I'm gonna go home and put those pictures in my closet right now. I'll take them back out in a month or so, maybe I'll be able to look at them then. Right now, it's just too soon.'_

_'You do that. Good luck, ok? If you need advice or need someone to talk to, you know where to find me.'_

_'I will. Thanks again!' I smiled and went back home. _

_End Flashback_

That box is still in my closet right now. I smile as I think about that again.

I had a lot more talks with Jill since that day. She really is always there for me and the talk we had that night, really helped me a lot.

Ofcourse I also have gotten to know the Taylor brothers. At least the ones who are living at home right now. Brad and Mark.

Mark is like the little brother I never had. I sometimes stand up for him in front of Brad, when he feels he has to put him down again. And I feel somewhat proud to say, he comes to me when he needs advice on girls. He doesnt want to talk to his parenst or his brothers. I've never judged him and he knows he can trust me, so he feels more comfortable talking to me about his problems. I kind of like it, being an only child.

And then there's Brad. He's the oldest of the three Taylor brothers and the ahletic one. he doesn't need advice on girls, because he thinks they all love him like he is. According to him, every girl worships the ground he walks on.

And in the beginning, he thought I did, too. He hit on me constantly. It was really disgusting. He kept trying to go out with me and he was convinced that I was crazy about him.

I really got sick of it, so one day I gathered all of my frustrations (including the ones I got in Costa Rica) and let him have it. I told him that I was sick of him and if he ever tried to hit on me again I would make sure he would never be able to be with another gril again, if you know what I mean.

I guess I kind of hurt his feelings, because he didn't talk to me for a while after that. I think that was mostly because I blurted that out in front of all his friends. Oh, well, serves him right.

But after a while we talked it out and now we can laugh about it. We've become friends and now he actually protects me like a brother.

That just leaves the middle Taylor, Randy. I've heard a lot about him and from what I hear, we could become really good friends. Today, I'll finally get to meet him.

For some reason, I actually feel nervous. I've changed my outfit five times already and I finally picked out the one I like. He'll be home any minute now, so I better go over to the Taylors. Jill invited me, so could meet him right away. After all, I'm part of the family now. Or at least, that's what she said.

So, I gather all of my courage and go over to their house. As I open the back door, I see I got here just in time, as the front door opens and Brad comes in, holding a big suitcase. He's followed by Mark and then I can't really see anymore, since Jill has gone up and is hugging someone. That must be him.

My heart is pounding faster. Why do I feel so nervous about meeting him? I don't even know him. Very strange.

Finally I get a better look as Jill moves out of the way. I smile as he turns my way.

Time seems to stop when our eyes finally meet and our bodies freeze in their position... Oh my god...

--

A/N hey! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll leave you to figure it out ;)

Please read and review to find out what happens!


	6. Chapter 6 Here We Go Again, Hello

Chapter 6 Here We Go Again, Hello...

It feels like hours are going by as we stare at each other. Neither of us know what to say.

I can feel the rest of his family looking at us curiously, waiting for one of us to do something.

I just can't believe this. Out of all people, it had to be Him walking through that door. How could I have missed this? I mean, they have the same name, for god's sake! Oh, I guess I just thought it couldn't possible be the same person, based on all the wonderful things his family told me about him. But it is... Randy... The same Randy who dumped me to get back at his ex, the same Randy who made me think he loved me, while in truth he didn't care at all...

On the inside my emotions are having a field day. On one side I'm just stunned to see him after all this time and on the other side I'm fuming. How dare he just walk in here like nothing happened? Oh right, he lives here... My mind is just so screwed up right now, I can't think straight.

Now I'm starting to panic, what should I do? Should I just turn around and walk away? No, I shouldn't walk away from my fears. I should confront them.

So, I should walk up to him and slap him or yell at him in front of his family? No, I can't do that either...

I can see he's struggling on the inside, too. This should be easy for him, after all, it was easy for him to toss me aside like our relationship never even existed.

The anger is definitely taking over now as I finally make a decision that will benefit both of us. I stride up to him.

His eyes go wide with surprise, yeah, you weren't expecting that, huh? What did you think I would do? Get on my knees and cry for you? Right, you wish. No, I'm stronger than that. I'll show you who's can act around here.

I put up the biggest fake smile I've ever put on and hold out my hand as I approach him. He looks at me with confusion.

'Hi, I'm Lisa. I'm your new next door neighbour. You must be Randy. I've heard so much about you.' I wait for him to react with an amused look.

'Excuse me?' He just looks confused.

'Well, I think I was speaking very clear, wasn't I? It's very nice to meet you.' I hold out my hand even further out to him.

'Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I..' he stops in the middle of the sentence, as his dad grabs his arm and pulls him with him. I can hear them arguing.

'What are you doing? Where are your manners? Did you leave them behind in Costa Rica or something? Now go up to her, tell her it's nice to meet her and shake her hand. Go on.' Tim pushes him back towards me. But he still just stands there.

I sigh. 'Okay, I know you're intelligent. But just for the sake of it, I'll explain it to you. When two people meet, who have never met before, they introduce themselves and then shake hands. That's how it works.' I give him an amused glance and looking into his eyes, I can tell he finally gets it.

He doesn't seem happy about it, but that's not my problem.

What did he expect me to do? Jump in his arms and forgive him for what he did to me? No, I don't think so. I'm actually making this easier for him, by pretending our relationship never happened. That way, he won't have to feel guilty about anything. He should thank me for it!

He's still standing in front of me, staring at me. But now he has a glare and his eyes show.. hurt? No, that must be my imagination.

I just hold out my hand and wait patiently till he responds. Finally he sighs and in slow motion his hand comes my way. I look at his hand and back into his eyes as he looks into mine.

The moment our hands touch, a spark of electricity seems to go through, making us both let go fast. I notice both of us are breathing faster as we look at eachother with confusion. What was that?

For a moment I get lost in his eyes, I have to shake my head to snap out of it.

Not again! Remember how much he hurt you? But he's still so dreamy... he hasn't changed a bit. Maybe more muscles and a darker tan, but that only makes him look so much better. No, stop it!

I quickly look away from him and turn away, back towards the others, as his voice stops me for a moment.

'It was nice meeting you, Lisa. I heard you were in Costa Rica, too. Strange that we never ran into eachother there. I guess we were just never in the same place at the same time, huh?' I could detect hurt in his voice again, making me feel slightly confused. Why would this hurt his feelings? I turned around again.

'Yeah, I guess so. Well, it is a big country, right?' I laugh nervously, so the others won't find out what's going on. They're still looking at us curiously. I wonder what they're thinking right now.

'Yeah. It is. Well, anyway, it was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you later. Now, would you excuse me, I'm going to change my clothes and take a shower. Sitting in a plane for so long has not done me any good.' He gives everyone half a smile and turns around.

I can't believe this. He is actually making me feel guilty!

I watch him walk towards the stairs. Just as he is about to walk up the first step, someone knocks on the front door. Everyone looks around confused. Who could that be? randy walks to the door and opens it.

The minute he does, I can hear a voice which makes me cringe with rage. Lauren... I start to walk backwards as she wraps her arms around him. He seems surprised. But it's not just that he didn't expect to see her. I think he didn't expect her to be expecting.

I can see everyone's jaws dropping as Randy moves away and she comes into full view.

I can feel tears coming up. I thought I could do this, but seeing his ex-girlfriend, about six months pregnant with his baby... I finally realize that it really is true. I can't believe I actually doubted what happened for a minute. I guess I forgot what a great actor he is. Even now he's acting as he looks at her with wide eyes and somehow anger.

I can't stay here another minute. As I notice everyone has their eyes on Lauren, I quickly slip away and out the back door. As I close the door, I can't stop the tears from coming. Finally all the emotions of this night come together and I hurry home and upstairs, finally crying till I have no more tears left.

For the second time in my life, Randy Taylor broke my heart...

--

A/N Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter. Don't worry, next chapter will be from Randy's pov. I know everyone's probably a little confused, but don't worry. Everything will become clear as the story continues. But if you have any questions, let me know!

Oh, and I wanted to thank selphie086 for the tip. I didn't now I had disabled the anonymous reviews. So if anyone wants to review anonymously, that is now also possible on all my stories ;)

Enjoy this chapter and please read and review my story, good or bad, and I'll update as soon as possible :)

Love, Baxxie


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7 The Truth Comes Out

_Randy_

I couldn't help but stare at her big stomach... This is just bizarre.

'Wow, so it's true then. You're pregnant.' She nods with excitement and puts her hand on her stomach.

'Yep, about eight months now. I can't wait.'

'Well, good for you. Uhm, not to be rude or anything Lauren, but why are you here?' I look at her curiously as I wait for her answer. She looks kind of clueless.

'I came here to see you. I heard you were coming home today and I wanted to welcome you back. I've really missed you, Randy.' To my surprise she leans forward, ready to kiss me. I move back quickly and she looks confused.

'Uhm, what are you doing?'

'I was trying to kiss you. I think that was kind of obvious.' She smiles sweetly and leans forward again. I move back and she looks a little annoyed.

'Why do you keep pulling back?' Now I'm starting to feel confused myself and a little angry.

'Because we broke up like 7,5 months ago. Or have you forgotten that already?' She puts a hand to her stomach now and breathes a little heavier. Mom notices and immediately rushes over.

'Randy, don't be rude. You can't leave her standing so long with eight months pregnant. Come on honey, why don't you sit down for a minute.' I shake my head.

'She doesn't need to sit. She was just going home.' Lauren looks at me with wide eyes. Mom just glares at me.

'Nonsense. She came here to see you and she looks exhausted. She is not going anywhere until she feels better.' She helps Lauren towards the couch. With anger evident on my face I close the door and walk towards the living room myself. Lauren props up her feet as mom helps her get comfortable. My family has noticed my anger as they quickly move out of my way as I walk into the kitchen and grab a soda from the fridge and sit down at the counter. It doesn't bother my mom as she walks up to me.

'Look, I don't know what is going on here, but I suggest you talk to her. She came here for a reason and you just upset her. Go apologize.' She holds her gaze on me as I glare at her. We both know she'll win anyway, so I make it short and roll my eyes at her and sigh deeply, before getting up and walking towards my pregnant, ex-girlfriend.

She smiles uncomfortably as she sees me. I sit down in the chair next to the couch and try to push my anger away, so we can talk rationally.

'Lauren? Why are you really here? You and I both know that we broke up a while ago and we haven't even spoken sice then. We've both been seeing other people. So, why did you come here and try to kiss me like we're still together?' She looks nervous.

'Well, I uhm.. I came here, because I... Because... Okay. Look, I know I should have called before I came here, but I wasn't sure how I should tell you this over the phone.'

'What do you mean?'

'Randy, this baby is yours.' I could hear the gasps from my family as the room fell silent. I know I should be shocked, but I couldn't help stifling a laugh.

'I'm sorry, but: what?'

'I'm carrying your baby, Randy. You're going to be a father. Isn't it great!' She smiles and I can't stop the chuckle that comes from my mouth. Lauren doesn't get it, ofcourse. 'Why is that funny?'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but... No wait, I did mean to laugh. Because that is the most rediculous thing I have ever heard.' Her smile is completely gone now.

'What are you talking about? It's true. You are the baby's father.' Hearing that for a third time, really makes me crack up laughing. I know everyone must think I'm crazy, but this is just too funny right now.

'Yeah, I heard you the first two times, Lauren. Wow, you really know how to make me laugh.' While I wipe the tears from my eyes, I notice she has become quiet. 'Oh, come on, Lauren. You didn't really think you could convince me with this, did you? I'm not an idiot, I can count.' I shake my head in disbelief. 'I can't believe you're trying to do this. Did you tell anyone else about this? About me being the father, I mean.' She doesn't look at me. 'You have. Wow. Well, good luck telling them who the real father is. You do know who the father is, don't you?' As she finally looks at me, she gives me a glare, filled with anger and fake sadness.

'Yes, I do know who the father is. You are!' I get up from the chair.

'Oh, cut the crap, Lauren. Who are you trying to fool here? I can't be the father and you know that just as much as I do.'

'I know you are.'

'How? How do you know that?'

'Because I'm eight months pregnant and we broke up 7,5 months ago. You do the math!'

'I am doing the math and that actually makes this whole situation even worse.'

'What are you talking about?' I put a hand on my face and rub the bridge of my nose.

'Do you remember the reason I broke up with you, Lauren? Do you, because that would give you the proof that I couldn't possibly be the father.'

'Why not?'

'Because we never slept together!' It stays quiet as I can see her thinking of what to say. Her eyes have widened.

'No, that's not true, we did.'

'Really? And when would that be?' She's starting to feel uncomfortable now.

'Uhm, it was... Oh! At Kevin Wilken's party.' She smiles in triumph. I look at the ground and then back at her with a smile of my own.

'You mean his 18th birthday?' She nods. 'Oh yeah, I remember that party. I remember because according to everyone it was great. Unfortunately I couldn't go, because I was sick. And as I recall, you said you didn't go either. You said you stayed with me all night, while I was sleeping.' I could see her realize her mistake. 'Yeah, I have a good memory, unlike you.'

'Oh, wait, you're right. How stupid of me, I didn't go to that party. It was a different party. Uhm.. Oh! Bobby, Bobby's party, that's it.' I had to stifle a laugh at her futile attemps to convince everyone, even though she already blew it.

'Right, Bobby's party. The one where you got drunk and from what others told me, you did sleep with someone that night. But funny thing though, it wasn't me.' She looked at the ground with shock. 'I'm not stupid, Lauren. I know you slept with a lot of guys behind my back, probably more than I know about. Look, just cut the bullshit and admit the truth. You don't know who the father is, so yo thought you could convince everyone it's me, including me, because you hoped I would step up and help you. Well, I'm sorry, but I have no intention of doing that. If we'd been friends and you would have asked me for help, I would have thought about it. But now... you can forget it. You are so different from when we met. You were always so kind and honest. Now you're just full of lies. I thought you cared about me, but you cheated on me!'

'That is not true!'

'No ofcourse not. That's why I found you in bed with another guy. What, you just happen to trip and fall on top of him and our clothes fell of in the process?' I could hear my brothers and dad snicker at that and then the sound of my mother smacking each of them in the head. 'Just stop it. I am sick and tired of arguing with you. It's not worth it.' She starts to get up.

'Fine, whatever. You know what? I'm glad you're not the father and I'm glad we're not together anymore. You are so pathetic. The only reason why I cheated on you, is because you weren't ready. I mean, what the hell is wrong with you? You're a guy. It's the girls job to decide when a couple is rea for sex, but you... I actually thought for a while that you were gay. That is until I found out that it only took you two monts till you were ready to have sex with your new girlfriend. We were together for two years. Two years, and you still weren't ready! What the hell did that slut have that I didn't?' Rage was definitely coming up right now.

'How about a personality!' She glares at me with narrow eyes. Then to my surprise, a smile appears at the corner of her lips.

'That's funny, really. It must have really hurt your feelings to find out she wasn't honest with you either, huh? She never told you about her boyfriend, did she?'

'Just shut up, Lauren.' Now she's standing in the doorway, but I can't close the door as she sticks out her foot.

'Yeah, it must have been painful when she left without saying goodbye. Just face it Randy, she never cared about you. You were just a fling to her.' I looked at the ground with anger, still trying to close the door. 'Aww, come on. You're not telling me you loved her. I mean, I heard from others in Costa Rica you actually thought she was the one. That's not true is it?' She starts to laugh as I don't respond. 'Oh my god, you did? Wow, you really are pathetic, aren't you.'

'Just shup up and go home, Lauren. With all that extra weight you're carrying around, you must be tired. And all of this can't be good for the baby. So why don't you go home and rest. Then you can concentrate on finding out who the real father is. I'm sure if you start looking now, you can find out before the baby's first birthday.' Smack! Now my anger is really flaring as I slowly put up a hand to my right cheek, where she slapped me, using all her strength. We both stand there glaring at each other. I want to open my mouth, but all of a sudden my dad's hand grabs the door as he stands behind me.

'I think it's about time you leave, Lauren. You've both said all you wanted to say. So, I say, this argument is over. Go home, Lauren.' She wants to protest, but my dad starts to close the door. 'Just go home and don't come back. Good luck with everything. Goodbye.' With that he closes the door.

The room is filled with an uncomfortabe silence as I try to digest everything that's just happened. They all look at me with concern in their eyes, but I can tell they don't know what to say. Mom is the first one who walks up to me. She starts to stick out her hand towards me.

'Randy, I..' I turn away from her quickly and make a move towards the stairs.

'Just don't. I really don't feel like talking right now. I'm really sorry guys, but I just want to go take a shower and go to bed right now.'

'But what about the welcome home party? We got you a cake.'

'I'm sorry. I know you wanted to celebrate, but I'm just not in the mood to party right now. And I'm not hungry either. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Goodnight.' Without looking back, I walk up the stairs and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I didn't mean to spoil the fun, I just can't deal with this right now... With emotions still running high, I turn on the shower and start to strip, hoping the streaming hot water will somehow make me feel better.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen..._

'Poor Randy. He must be so hurting right now. I should go talk to him.' Tim puts a hand on his wife's shoulder to stop her.

'Don't. Just let him be by himself for now. He just needs some time alone. When he's ready to talk, he'll let us know.' She looks up the stairs with a sad look.

'I know, I just hope he'll be ok. This day was supposed to be great, full of celebrations, now it's just... Tim, what are you doing?' She looks at her husband with disbelief, just as he puts a fork full of cake in his mouth.

'What? You heard him, he wasn't hungry. We can't let a cake like this go to waste.'

'Tim, you're just... Oh, nevermind...' She shakes her head and takes the cake away from him, opening the fridge. 'We can eat it tomorrow, it'll taste just as good then.' She slaps his hand he tries to take another forkfull when she moves the cake into the fridge.

'What? What did I do?' She just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Tim, always clueless. Just when you think he has a brain as he finally says something smart, you realize it was a once in a lifetime moment, never to return again...

--

A/N Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy lately. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible as well.

So, I hope you like this chapter. I know a lot of things may seem very confusing right now, but everything will be explained later on as usual. Just keep reading and reviewing to find out ;)

However, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, I'll be hapy to explain :) Thanks for the reviews so far!


	8. Chapter 8 Reflections

Chapter 8 Reflections...

_Randy_

My mind is reeling right now, trying to digest everything that's just happened.

First, after trying to find her for four months with no luck, I find out that the love of my life has been living next door to my parents!

I just couldn't believe it when I saw her, she looked as beautiful as ever. I wanted to walk up to her, but what do you say to someone you haven't seen in four months? Someone who left without saying goodbye?

I'm still not sure why she didn't say goodbye. Her friends told me it was because she never really had feelings for me and that she had a boyfriend back home. It hurt to hear that, but I realized I shouldn't just believe that, coming from them. It was only true if she told me in person.

So I tried to find her everywhere. After about a month someone finally told me the reason she left. Her parents had died in a helicopter accident. I felt awful and wanted to find her even more, just to be able to comfort her. When I let one of our teachers know that I wanted to send flowers and offer my condoleances, they finally gave me an address and a telephone number. But by the time I got the courage to call, she was gone again.

I was heartbroken and I thought I would never see her again, but there she was...

I wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't. I still wasn't convinced about her not having feelings for me, but that changed when she finally approached me. She stuck out her hand, put on a big smile and actually introduced herself like we never met! I couldn't believe it... How could she do that? When I looked into her eyes, I could see anger and pain. Not sure why those emotions were there, but instead of talking to me, she'd rather forget she never knew me. So I decided to play along, even though I could feel my heart break into small pieces. Maybe those rumours are true after all...

But then as our hands touched, I swear I could feel sparks going through. The moment seems to last for hours, but it was over after a few seconds as we both let go in shock. I thought I almost saw something in her eyes, like she did still care. She stared at me for a while and seemed to be struggling with something. But then the moment was over as she snapped out of her trance and walked away from me once again.

I had to get out of the room after that, just to take my mind off her and what happened, but as soon as I put one foot on the stairs, someone knocked on the door. I opened it to reveal a very pregnant Lauren. Now there was my second shock of the day.

What the hell was she doing here? After everything that happened between us, she actually shows up here the minute I come home and she hugs me and tries to kiss me! I mean, did something happen that I'm not aware of? Ofcourse I pushed her away. I was so mad when I saw her. In Costa Rica I found out she had been cheating on me for about three months already, but I didn't know that unitl I caught her in bed with another guy. How could I have been so stupid! I should have seen it, but I guess love can really make you blind...

I was heartbroken for a while, until one of my friends, Tom, introduced me to Lisa. Or Delilah as I affectionately called her, since she's just as beautiful as the flower. We hit it off immediately. Our relationship was like a dream, it was true love and I thought she was the one. We hardly talked about home, I guess that might be the reason why she was shocked to see me when I showed up today, because it just didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were together and nothing could come between that.

At least, that's what I thought... Then one day I went over to see her as I got up and she was gone. No one would tell me where she went. Her friends wouldn't even look at me for some reason. She never even left a note or anything. Then Britney came up to me one day and told me all of that crap about Lisa not loving me and her having a boyfriend... I always thought it was a weird story, but after today's events I'm not so sure anymore... Okay, I'm starting to repeat myself, where was I, oh, Lauren...

I'm still so angry when I think of her teling everyone that I'm the father of her baby. What was she thinking? Did she really expect me to help her out? I'm not that gullible. Yeah, she might have been able to deceive me into thinking she loved me, but I've learned from that experience and I came out stronger than ever.

I have to stifle a laugh as I think of how shocked she looked as I shot down all her stupid reasons as to why I would be the father. She was so pissed off when she realized I ruined her plans. It felt great, despite her comments, which I tried to ignore, but they stil hurt. And ofcourse my cheek is still burning from where she slapped me. But it was all worth it. At least now she knows she can't mess with me anymore.

I do feel kind of guilty for abandoning the welcoming party mom had planned for today, but this is all just to much right now. I just want to go relax under the shower and go to bed. We can celebrate all day tomorrow if I'm up for it, but today... No, I need some alone time to clear my head and think about what I'm gonna do about Lisa. I need to talk to her about this, she can't just ignore me. We need to work this out if we're going to live next door to each other.

Okay, I have to stop now, all of this stress is giving me a headache. I better go to sleep, I can worry about this tomorrow.

--

A/N Hi guys! I don't know if you find this an interesting chapter. It's just a little background information and I thought you might like to know what Randy's thoughts are on all this. So hopefully you'll enjoy it :)

Let me know what you think, good or bad and let me know if you have any suggestions on future chapters! I'll update soon, please read and review, thank you :)


	9. Chapter 9 Mother And Son

Chapter 9 Mother And Son

Randy

I've been up all night, trying to figure out what to do about Lisa. I tried to sleep, but yesterday's events kept on playing in my head. So, I got up in the middle of the night and started to clean the pig sty my brothers created in my old bedroom. It took me about 4 hours. Don't worry, I'll get them back for it.

But I tried to go asleep again after that, since I was exhausted. But the minute I closed my eyes, Lisa appeared in my head, so I decided to just get up.

So now it's 6 am and I'm upstairs, watching some tv. I don't know what else to do right now. It's summer vacation and no one is up yet. Not that that's really a bad thing, I've got the living room to myself right now and it's nice and quiet in the house. But I am getting kind of bored, hopefully someone will wake up soon. Oh and now my stomach is starting to growl. Oh, maybe that cake is still in the fridge. It was meant for me anyway. yeah, it's early, so what, I need some sugar right now. And I deserve it for what I went through last night.

As I open the fridge I smile as I see the cake, untouched. Just as I close the door, my heart jumps in my throat.

'What are you doing?' I nearly drop the cake in surprise.

'Mom, you scared me.' She looks curiously at the cake in my hands. 'Uhm, I was sleepwalking?' She raises an eyebrow at me.

'Cake for breakfast?' I shrug. 'Well, grab two forks. And don't tell your father. I told him he couldn't have anything.' I smirk at her and grab the forks. Then I sit down at the counter, while she keeps standing and we both start eating the cake.

'Wow, this is really good.' I try to say with my mouth full of chocolate cake. Mom raises an eyebrow at me again. 'What?' She just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

'You boys definetly inherited your dad's table manners.'

'Hey, I can behave. I just don't do it in front of you.' I smile as I see her reaction. I quickly duck as she tries to swat my arm.

'It really is good to have you home again. And now that we can finall talk without interuptions: how was it over there? And I mean really. You don't have to tell me things you don't want to, but I am here if you do want to tell me those things.' I nearly choke on the cake as I try to figure out what she said.

'Huh?'

'Just tell me about Costa Rica. What was it like?'

'It was amazing. An absolute learning experience. I mean, I've always had respect for others and I want to help others as much as I can whenever I can, you know?' She nods. 'Well, I got to do a lot of that over there. We really did a lot of good work over there. It felt so good to see a smile on their faces when we helped them plant trees and we even built several new schools for the kids over there. You just can't imagine how that feels. It was great, really.'

'Yeah, you definetly worked hard over there and you were in the sun a lot, right?' I look at her confused, until I realize what she means as she eyes my bare tanned arms, my biceps very noticable in the grey tank top I chose to wear. I smile.

'Yeah, we sure did.'

'The girls must have loved it.' I have to laugh at that.

'Yeah, sure.' Then I stare at my cake as two of those girls come back into my mind again. Mom seems to notice as she gives me a concerned look.

'Honey, I am so sorry about last night. You know, I never would have expected that from Lauren. She always seemed like such a decent, sweet girl.'

'Yeah, well, that's what everyone thought. But why are you apologising? You didn't do anything. Lauren was just being a bitch. I can't believe she actually had the nerve to come over here. And that she had the stupidity to think she could fool everyone like that. She actually thought I would just go along with it. But I got over her a long time ago. Where did she get the idea I still cared about her? She thought I got together with Delilah to make her jealous. Why would she think that?' I'm really getting worked up now.

'Randy, honey, just stop. It's ok. You already told her how you felt yesterday. It's ok, just let it go.' I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

'I know mom, It's just so frustrating. We started out as such good friends and then we got together. We were so happy, I never thought she would turn out to be like that. I'm not angry because I care about her, I don't, but I'm angry because I feel so stupid for not seeing it earlier.'

'Well, some people are good at hiding their bad side. Or maybe it just took her a while to discover it.'

'Yeah, I guess. And you're right, it doesn't matter anymore. We are over, we have been for months now, she's out of my life.'

'Exactly. There are plenty of other girls out there. You'll find someone else. Someone who will love you just as much as you love her.' I want to smile, but I can't.

'Yeah, someone like Delilah, you mean?'

'Oh, I'm so sorry, honey. I guess I didn't think that through. Look, I know you're still upset about her, but there still are other girls out there. Maybe she's not the one you're supposed to end up with. These things usually happen with a reason.' I look at the counter.

'Yeah, maybe you're right. It has been four months now. I should get over her. I should already be over her. But I guess it's just harder with her, since we never really talked things through. We never officially ended our relationship, it just ended because she left and that was it. I just want to talk to her, you know, to find out why. I don't know, maybe I should just forget about her.' I rub my eyes tiredly. Mom takes the half eaten cake and puts it back in the fridge with the eaten bit to the back, so when dad opens the fridge, he'll think it's still complete.

'Come on, let's go watch some tv. You can lie down on the couch, you look exhausted. The others won't be up 'till about an hour or so. Let's just relax.' I nod as I yawn loudly.

We sit down on the couch. I lie down and mom puts a pillow in her lap, placing my head in it. We haven't done this since I was little. She just brushes her hands through my hair. It sounds corny, but somehow It soothes me. She puts on an old Tool Time episode and withing seconds I'm sound asleep.

She kisses my head and carefully places the pillow with my head on the couch and covers me with a blanket. Then she tiptoes back to the kitchen and starts to read the morning paper at the counter with a sweet smile on her face. We always did have a good bond together. I guess she really missed these moments with me. And maybe, although I'll never publicly admit it, I missed them too...

--

A/N Hiya! I hope you like this chapter. Next one will be all about the confrontation between Randy and Lisa. What will happen? Please read and review to find out!

Love, Baxxie


	10. Chapter 10 Why?

Chapter 10 Why?

Randy

After the talk I had with mom this morning I first decided to just forget about Lisa. But thinking about it more, made me realize I can't do that. Not until we talk this through. I need to know why this happened and why she's treating me like this.

So, I've decided today I'm going to do just that. I'm going to confront her and find out what her problem is. I mean, is she angry, upset or does she really want to forget about us, because she's with someone else?

I need to stop thinking about this. I just need to talk to her and I'll find out.

Okay, now I just need the guts to actually go and talk to her. Oh god, why is this so difficult? Just go out there and confront her. It's not that hard, you talked to her yesterday... Yeah, and look how that turned out! Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself...

Come on, breathe in deeply and breath out and go out there and talk to her!

No one is in the house right now, we can have all the privacy we need. Mom and dad went to work and Mark and Brad went to the mall for a couple of hours. Plenty of time.

Alright, here we go. I inhale deeply once more and walk outside where I can see Wilson working in the garden.

'Hey Wilson!' I stand on the lawn chair and look over the fence, where Wilson is brewing something in a big black kettle.

'Heidi-Ho, Taylor teen.' He keeps stirring in the pot, where smoke is now erupting, giving it a somehow very creepy look.

'Um, what are you cooking?' I try to say it with a smile.

'Oh, just some soup. It's a family recipe. Would you like to try some?' He takes out the ladle and brings it over to me, the smell almost makes me gag.

'You know, I think I'll pass. Mom is cooking tonight, so I'll just wait for that to kill me.' I give him a goofy smile as he laughs. 'Wilson, is Lisa home?'

'Yes, she is. I think she's in the living room. Would you like me to go get her?'

'Thanks, that would be great. I'll just wait out here.' I try to control my breathing and keep an eye on our own living room, to make sure no one comes home yet.

When I turn back around I almost have a heart attack as Lisa is standing right in front of me.

'Hi. Wilson said you asked for me?' She gives me another fake smile. I try not to show my annoyance to it.

'Um, yeah. Look, I was wondering whether we could talk for a minute. In private.'

'What do you want to talk about? You mean you want to get to know me better. We don't have to do that in private.'

'Actually, I think you know what I want to talk about. Please?' Her smile slightly fades.

'Okay, sure.'

'Great. Could you come to this side? No one is home right now, so we can talk in private over there.'

_A few minutes later..._

'You want anything to drink?' I ask her as she sits on the couch.

'No, thanks.' I pour myself some water and sit on the chair in the corner.

'So, how are things with Wilson?' She looks at me with annoyance and gets up.

'You wanted to talk to me in private just to ask me how I'm doing? Just forget it, I don't know why I even went along with this.' I get up quickly.

'Okay, I'm sorry. Please sit back down. You're right, I wanted to talk to you in private for a reason. I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday.' She sits down in reluctance and looks at me with faked confusion.

'Yesterday? What do you mean?' I sigh in frustration.

'Oh, don't give me that bullshit, Lisa. You know what I'm talking about. I come home after a year. I see you surprisingly after three months and you pretend like you've never met me. Why would you do that? We were together for four months Lisa, how can you pretend that never happened?' I can't believe it when I see her expression change to amusement.

'Yeah, that was some great acting, wasn't it? I guess I just wanted you to know how it feels when the person you love just throws away your relationship like it never meant anything! And you know what? It made me feel a whole lot better.'

'What? What the hell are you talking about? I never threw our relationship away. You're the one who left without saying goodbye or letting me know how to get in touch. Or maybe that was because you really didn't want to be in touch, you wanted to break up with me, didn't you?' She just smiles and gets up.

'You know what, Randy? Fine, just go ahead and put the blame on me. I don't care anymore. You've already caused me enough pain and tears. You're just not worth it anymore. For your information, the reason I wanted to pretend We never happened is exactly because of this. It just hurt too damn much and I don't want to remember any of it. For all I know, it didn't happen.' She tells me all this in a cold voice, which I've never heard her use. But I can hear the hurt come through it, along with the tears that are shining in her eyes.

'Lisa, I don't know what I did to hurt you, but I never intended to. Please, can we just talk about this? What did I do to make you so upset? Is it Lauren? You have to know, it's not my baby. She cheated on me, which is why I broke up with her in the first place, remember?' She doesn't look at me, she just turns away from me. I grab her arm gently and turn her towards me. 'Lisa, please. I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you...' She pulls free and steps backwards.

'Just don't. I don't want to hear it. I don't care anymore, you and I are over. No wait, we were never together. I almost forgot about that.' She laughs slightly as she says the last part.

'Oh, come on, Lisa! You can't tell me you'd rather forget our relationship ever existed than talk about what happened and work things out? How does that make things easier? If you ask me, it would make things even harder, because you'll have to put up an act everyday, since we live next door now. You'll have to act all friendly towards me, even though you're boiling on the inside and you really just want to hurt every inch of me. Am I right?' She still doesn't look at me.

'So what? Yeah, sure, I'd have to act like I don't know you, but I don't have a problem with that. No one ever said I had to act friendly. I can pretend not to know you and hate you at the same time. Some people just don't get along.' There's that smile again. Only this time anger and pain go with it.

'Lisa, please... I don't want to do this. I want to talk, we used to be able to talk about everything. I need to know why this is happening. Don't tell me you hated me those four months we were together? Did you hate walking on the beach with me? Watching the stars at midnight? Lying in each other's arms, just enjoying the company? Laughing together, crying together, dancing together? Did you hate us kissing? Because I didn't. I loved every minute of it. I loved you. No, wait, I still do. And I know you still love me, too.' She turns away from me again.

'Just stop... You have no idea what I feel... Of course I loved those moments and I loved you. For four months I was stupid enough to believe that you loved me, too. But now I know you're just full of it. You don't love me, you never did. You were acting, just like I'm doing right now! Oh, don't act you're surprised to hear this, I'm a lot smarter than you might think. And I'm smart enough not to believe all the fucking lies you keep telling me. God, all those times you told me how special I was and how much you loved me... Lies, all lies. You faked the whole thing!' In anger and frustration I grab a photo that was taken in Costa Rica with just the two of us, sharing a loving kiss. We're at the beach, her in a bikini and me in my swimming shorts, one of the few pictures in which my tattoo is visible on my right hip. No one here knows about it and I want it to stay that way.

'Just look at this! You want to forget? Fine, go ahead. You can ignore me, forget me, pretend it never happened, do whatever you have to if that makes you feel better. You don't have to believe me. Just look at the picture, think of the memories we shared together. I do love you, I have since the day we met and this picture is a living proof of that!' With one swift movement she grabs the picture out of my hands and tears a piece off with tears streaming down her face. Now it just shows the bottom half of the picture and a part of her face.

'This is not proof of anything! It's a picture. Pictures may say a thousand words, but it doesn't make them true. You can tear a picture apart and put the pieces back together, you can't do that with a heart, Randy. Did you know that? I thought I could. After you broke my heart the first time I carefully let it heal and promised myself this wouldn't happen again. And then you come back and break it all over again... Why do you think I want to forget about us? It hurts too much, Randy.. It hurts too fucking much! I can't do this, not again... So can we please just forget about all of it?' She sounds like she;s pleading. It just makes me so angry.

'Why can't we talk? I don't want to forget, I'll never be able to forget about us. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, why would I want to throw that away? Lisa, please!' I grab her hands and feel both of our hands are shaking. I wipe a tear from her face carefully. 'I understand that I hurt you somehow, but I don't know what I did wrong. Please tell me, I hate to see you cry. I'll make it up to you, whatever it is, please just tell me.' She pulls away from me shakily.

'Don't... If you really love me, then please forget about us... I have to go now.' Her voice is quiet as tears are still trickling down.

'Lisa...' My own voice is almost cracking up as she walks towards the back door.

'I'm sorry, I have to go... Goodbye Randy...' She closes the door behind her. I yell in frustration and punch the wall, making my knuckles hurt. Then I slide down the wall with my back and sit on the floor. I don't stop the tears flowing down my face as I think about what just happened. How can I just forget about her? I love her, damn it! I put my head in my hands and silently cry, until I see a piece of the picture she tore up. It's the piece that has both of our faces on it, well, part of her face. But we're kissing and we look happy and that just hurts the most. You can see the love radiating from this picture.

I can't believe she thinks I faked loving her. I never did that. And in this whole strange conversation, I still haven't figured out what I did. She never even gave me a chance to explain or make it up to her, she didn't even tell me what I did. She just made up her own conclusions and this is how she wants to solve it... Well, you know what? Fine, if that's what she wants, that's what she gets. Two can play this game...

I get up in anger and grab the piece of the picture. I try to look for the other piece, but I can't find it anywhere. Oh, screw it. It doesn't matter, anyway. It's just a picture, right? Doesn't mean anything.

I storm downstairs to my room and start to set up my boxing gear. At least that way, I can let off some steam...

--

A/N Okay, I'm hoping you guys like this chapter. I hope I didn't repeat a lot of things or make things confusing. I tried my best, but I don't know if it's good. Somehow I kept getting distracted when writing this chapter, making it harder to use good inspiration. Oh, well, I tried ;)

If you don't like it, let me know, 'cause getting bad reviews are still better than no reviews at all. And maybe if you let me know what was bad or if you would like to see an improvement somewhere, let me know, I'll rewrite the chapter where necessary :) So please R + R everyone!

Thanks! Love, Baxxie


	11. Chapter 11 Picture Perfect

Chapter 11 Picture Perfect

Brad

Mark and I hung out at the mall for a few hours and got tired of it, since there really weren't enough girls around, so we headed back home.

As we walk in the door, we notice the house is empty. I guess mom and dad aren't back yet and Randy is.. no idea, really. I grab two root beers from the fridge for Mark and me and turn on the tv.

After a while that gets boring, of course, so we get up from the couch and start playing air-hockey. It's something we haven't done in years and it's still so much fun.

'He passes the ball and he scores! The crowd goes wild...' Mark just looks at me stupid and then moves the ball towards my goal, which is the stairs, away from his goal, the bar-stools from the kitchen. I have to move fast, he's gaining on me. He goes to shoot the ball, but I move forward and shoot the ball away, under the couch. Damn.

'Oh, that's just great. Well, you got it there, you get it back.' I sigh and get on my hands and knees.

'Can you see it?' I squint my eyes.

'Nope, hand me a flashlight, it's too dark under here and I'm too tall to go lower.' Mark hands me a flashlight and I shine it underneath the couch, finally spotting the ball. It's lying next to a piece of paper. I get down on my stomach to grab the ball and grab the.. picture?

'You got the ball, great, let's finish the game. I was winning, remember.' I roll my eyes at my younger brother who might be getting taller than me, oh well, I'll never be the shortest. I grin at the thought of that.

'In your dreams, Mark. You were never good at air-hockey.'

'Only because you and Randy never let me play. Is that a picture?' He tries to grab it, but I pull my hand away.

'Yeah, well, part of it. It seems torn up. Lisa is on it, kissing someone, I think. Strange, how can a picture of Lisa end up under our couch?'

'That is weird. And who is the guy she's with? Look at that tattoo, it's kinda cool.' I squint my eyes a little to make out a dragon across the guy's right hip, just coming out above his swimming trunks.

'Yeah, it is. But I have no idea who it is.. Wait a minute, you don't think it's that guy she talked about, the one that broke her heart in Costa Rica?'

'You know, I still think it's wrong we eavesdropped on that conversation between her and mom.'

'Oh come on, Mark, it's not like we meant to. We heard the beginning by accident and then it just became too interesting to leave. But this could be him.'

'I don't know. Maybe we should ask Lisa.'

'Yeah, 'cause looking at this TORN UP picture, she'll definitely tell us.'

'Oh, right. Well, maybe someone else tore it apart.' I just shrug and think about a way to find out.

'Hey, maybe Randy knows.' I look at Mark in confusion.

'What do you mean? How would he know? They never met, remember.'

'That's true, but maybe he knows the guy.'

'The guy doesn't even have a face. How is he going to recognize him?'

'With the tattoo, smart-ass. I don't think every guy there had one.'

'Alright, it's worth a shot, I guess. Come on, let's check his room, maybe he's here.' We go down the stairs and as we get to the bottom we hear thumping and grunts. We look at each other in confusion, before opening Randy's door. We're kind of shocked to see him completely beat the shit out of a boxing bag that's hanging from the ceiling. He looks angry and doesn't even notice us.

'Wow, wouldn't want to be the guy representing the boxing bag.' Mark and I both grin, even though we know I'm not kidding. He doesn't respond, but keeps punching the bag. he's already sweating a lot and he seems tired, but he's not stopping.

'Uh, Randy? Maybe you should slow down for a minute, give the bag a break.' I slowly approach him and grab the bag, holding on with all my strength as he punches it again. Never knew he was that strong, I'm so surprised, the strength of the punch knocks me against the wall. At least he finally snaps out of his daze as he sees me sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of my head.

'Whoa, are you okay? Sorry, didn't see you there.' He holds out his hand and pulls me up as I grab it.

'yeah, we noticed.' he nearly jumps a mile as he hears Mark right behind him. Mark throws him a towel, that he catches with ease.

'Don't ever sneak up on me like that again, man. Thanks for the towel.' He grabs a bottle of water and drinks some of it, then wipes his face with the towel before putting it around his neck.

'Wow, who pissed you off?' He walks towards the small bathroom dad built. It's just a sink with a mirror above it and a small cabinet, to put away his toothbrush and whatever. We hear the water running as he splashes the water in his face.

'No one, just letting off some steam.'

'Right, of course. Dude, if that punch was any harder, I would have gone through the wall.' He just grins.

'Why are you guys down here?'

'Hey, is it wrong for two brothers wanting to hang out with their third brother?'

'It is if you're the two brothers.' We all chuckle at that. 'Come on, what do you want?'

'Well, we just wanted to ask you something. You see, we found this torn up picture under the couch in the living room and we were wondering if you knew the guy on it.' He grabs the picture and gives it back quickly, as his grin disappears.

'Sorry, no idea.'

'Are you sure? I mean, it was probably taken in Costa Rica and even though you never met Lisa, maybe you met this guy. You haven't seen this tattoo before?' He doesn't look up anymore as he walks towards his closet.

'I've never seen the guy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower.'

'Oh, come on, Randy. You've got to know something. You were in Costa Rica, Lisa was there and so was her boyfriend. We all know the part you stayed in really wasn't that big and you probably ran in to Lisa and her boyfriend on one or more occasion. I don't care why you'd lie about it, we just want to know who the guy is.'

'I don't know, alright, just back off!' Okay, I touched a nerve apparently... He starts to walk upstairs, with us following.

'Okay, okay, you don't have to get angry.' He just keeps on walking, no, make that stomping and upstairs walks straight forward towards the next flight of stairs, ignoring both of us. I turn towards Mark, but he just shrugs his shoulders. 'Randy, come on, it's a simple question.'

Finally we reach the top of the stairs, and he walks towards the bathroom. As he's inside, he angrily takes off his shirt and puts it in the hamper, before turning towards us. Mark gasps at something and tries to get my attention. I just swat away his hand from my shirt as I turn my attention to Randy again.

'Why do you care so much about this guy? Why do you have to know who he is?'

'Because for some reason he got Lisa upset enough to tear up a picture with them kissing on it. The guy broke her heart and because she's like the sister we never had, we're looking out for her. So again: who is the guy?'

'Brad?' Mark is tugging at my shirt again. Now I'm angry.

'What?' He's still looking at something.

'Look...' I roll my eyes and try to follow his eyes down to Randy's bare chest and his tattoo??

'Oh my god...' He looks at us like we're crazy.

'What? What is it?' he looks down and then seems to realize the connection. 'Uh, I really need to take that shower before mom and dad come back, so if you'll excuse me.'

'But...' Before we have a chance to say anything more, he closes the door in our faces.

'Randy, open the door! You can't just close the door, we need to talk about this.'

'No, we don't.'

'Randy, come on.'

'I'm going to turn on the water now, so I can't hear you anymore. Bye.'

'Randy, open the goddamn door, now!' We can hear him sigh behind the door.

'Alright, we'll talk about it. But can we do it after I take a shower? I don't want to be responsible for anyone fainting because of the smell.' We snicker at the joke.

'Ok, after the shower. We'll be in the living room.'

'I can't hear you!' We go downstairs quickly as he starts to sing 'I Feel Good' by James Brown in the shower. But we're laughing as we know he's singing out of tune on purpose.

We turn the tv back on and wait. I for one can't wait to hear this story...

--

**A/N **Hello everyone! here's my first chapter written after the holidays. I'll try to update the others as soon as possible as well. I hope you like it :)

Please R&R! Love, Baxxie


	12. Chapter 12 Q&A

Chapter 12 Q&A

Randy

After half an hour, that consisted of showering ten minutes and the other twenty trying to find the courage to go downstairs and face the questions I just know are coming, I go downstairs where both my brothers are still waiting on the couch.

'Well, took you long enough.' I just sigh at my older brother.

'Come on, let's go to my room. If we're really going to have this conversation, I'd like to show you the pictures that go with it. At least then maybe you'll believe me.' Without waiting for an answer I turn around and head to my room, while trying to control my nerves.

Downstairs I first grab a chair and stand on it, while reaching for the object I'm looking for on the top shelve. I carefully step back down as my brothers curiously look at the box in my hands. Brad is now sitting on my desk chair and mark on my bed while I sit on the chair I stood on and take out my photo albums. I give them each one that contains pictures from Costa Rica.

'Uh, didn't you already show us these?' I smile nervously at my younger brother.

'Yeah, but I didn't show you all the pictures. Check the part with the label sticking out.' They look confused, but their eyes soon widen as they come across the pictures of me and Lisa.

'Wow, okay, these are new.' Mark looks through the pictures with great interest, eyes widening every time he sees us kissing.

'So, let me get this straight. You're the guy from Costa Rica, the one that broke her heart?'

'Look, I don't know what she told you, alright, but I didn't do anything. At least nothing I can think of.'

'Does this mean she's Delilah? The girl Lauren hates and who left without saying goodbye and had a boyfriend back home?' I sigh again, but smile at Mark sadly.

'Yeah, she's Delilah. And Lauren does hate her and she did leave without saying goodbye, but I don't know about that boyfriend. She never confirmed it.' I see both of them giving each other a look. 'What?'

'Uh, Randy, she didn't leave without saying goodbye. She left you a note. She told mom that you were the one who never responded and never contacted her after she left.'

'What are you talking about? I tried to contact her, but she was already gone when I called... Wait a minute, what do you mean she left me a note?'

'She did, man, she left you a goodbye note. Well, her friend gave it to you. But she told Lisa you didn't care. You said that you were only with her until you got back together with Lauren and that well, she wasn't your first...'

'My first what?' I can see Brad getting uncomfortable now.

'You know, her first.. Oh, you know what I mean. Anyway, she never mentioned Lauren's name or the pregnancy, but she could've known about it, right?'

'I don't get it. Which one of her friends did she talk to?'

'Uh, Britney, I think.'

'Britney? Yeah, I talked to her, but she was the one who told me that Lisa didn't love me and left because of her boyfriend back home. I always thought it was weird and I didn't believe her. She never gave me a note and I never told her that I was with Lisa because of Lauren. And me and Lauren never... well, you were there when she said so.' Now we're all uncomfortable.

'Yeah, we were.' They reply in unison.

'Why would she think that? Unless... You said she talked to Britney, right?' Brad looks confused.

'Yeah..'

'Think about this. Britney told me Lisa didn't love me and had a boyfriend, right? And she told Lisa that I never loved her and was trying to get back together with Lauren, right?' They're both thinking about this.

'Right. So Britney lied to both of you? To get you to break up, maybe?' Mark looks at me and Brad for approval.

'Yeah, maybe she did... But the question is; why?'

'Maybe you could ask her.' Mark tries again.

'You know what? I think that's a good idea. I need to know what's going on here. Maybe she can tell Lisa about it too and she won't be mad anymore.' I chuckle and shake my head.

'What? What's so funny?'

'It's not funny, it's just.. I tried everything I could to prove that all the things Britney told me about Lisa weren't true and now I have to prove to Lisa that everything Britney told her isn't true, either. I guess I don't understand how women trust their friends so mush easier when it comes to relationships then the guys they're in the relationship with. I know that doesn't go for all women, but you have to agree they do tend to trust their friends more than their lovers.' (A/N I'm female, don't get offended by this, I just think that it's true, for me anyways. it's different for everyone and it's just fiction)

'Yeah, but usually their friends can be a lot trustworthier. They are supposed to tell them the truth about everything, especially about relationships. They're not supposed to be the ones to try and break up the relationship.' Both me and Brad raise our eyebrows at our younger brother.

'Okay, sis..' He grabs a pillow and throws it at me, and another one at Brad as he starts laughing.

'Hey! He said it!' While we all laugh, I start thinking about her again.

'Look, just talk to Britney and she can tell Lisa and before you know it, you'll be together again.' Brad tries to reassure me.

'Yeah, we would get back together, if she trusted me.'

'Oh come on, Randy. Her friend told her that, what would you do if your friend told you your girlfriend was cheating on you?'

'I would try and talk to the other person to find out if it's true. I wouldn't just blindly believe it, just because my friend told me so.'

'Hey, don't get angry with me, I'm just trying to help.' I sigh and rub my face.

'I know, I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating... Well, at least now I know why she was so pissed off to see me.' They both chuckle quietly.

'No kidding. But why did she act like she never met you?'

'She said she wants to forget we were ever together. If it was true, I don't think I'd blame her. I'd probably do the same. But do me a favour?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'Don't tell anyone else about this. For some reason she didn't tell anyone it was me and until we figure this out, she wants to pretend we never met. Let's just keep it that way, until she's okay with it, alright?'

'Does this mean we can't tell anyone about the tattoo?' I chuckle at Mark's disappointed face.

'Yep, sorry Mark, I know you had your heart set on it.'

'Oh, man.' He sighs deeply. 'Okay, I promise I won't say anything, if we can look at the tattoo.' He says with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

'Wow, blackmailing me, huh? I think you've been learning a little too much from us.' I smile. 'I like it, you seem more... what's the word?' I look at Brad as we both pretend to think hard.

'Hm, human?'

'yeah, that's it, human.' I wait for the pillow, which doesn't come. Instead Mark just gets up from the bed and starts walking towards the stairs.

'Fine, mock me all you want. But I think I just heard mom's car. I'll just go up and show her this picture.' He shows me a picture in his hands with me and Lisa, tattoo visible just as clear as my face.

'Okay, wait.' He just smiles devilishly as I lift up my shirt. Brad and Mark both come over and admire the tattoo.

'A dragon, cool. It looks even better in person. When did you get this?'

'I got it in Costa Rica after about three months. It stands for peace.'

'It looks awesome, man. You better hope mom and dad don't see it, they'd completely freak out. I don't think they'll ever let you leave the house.'

'I know. That's why I don't plan on letting them find out, Brad.'

'Man, I'd love to have a tattoo. Did it hurt?'

'It stung a little, it's like getting pricked by a needle. Oh, wait, I forgot you're afraid of needles, Mark, sorry. It's like.. sorry, I can't think of a better description.' Mark looks at me with a painful expression.

'Yeah, maybe I'll wait a little.' Brad and I both laugh, while I let go of my shirt and pat him on the back.

'Yeah, you do that.'

'Guys? Where are you?'

'Down here, mom.'

'Your dad's gonna be here any minute now, are you ready to go to dinner?'

'yeah, hold on, we're coming up. Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll put away these pictures before mom or dad see them.' Brad and Mark go on up, while I once again grab the chair. For one last time I look at a picture of us together and smile, before closing the album and putting it in the box, which I put back on the top shelve of my close, before hurrying upstairs to enjoy a nice family dinner.

After that, I can prepare myself for talking to Britney and maybe finally finding out what the hell happened. Then? Who knows what'll happen. We'll have to see...

--

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you like this chapter as well. I'm picking up the pace a little, hopefully you don't mind. I let in a few hints about what's going to happen, see if you can find them ;)

Please R&R if you want to read more! Love, Baxxie


	13. Chapter 13 Britney's Reasons

Chapter 13 Britney's Reasons

Randy

I thought long and hard about today and here I am, standing in front of her door. I've been here a few minutes now and finally decide to ring her doorbell. I ring it three times before the door finally opens.

'Hi! Finally, you're... oh, Randy... I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here?' She smiles nervously.

'Hi Britney, it's been a while.'

'Yeah, uhm, again, why are you here?'

'I'd like to talk to you about something.'

'About what?'

'Oh, I don't know, maybe about how you told Lisa all those lies about me and the lies you told me about Lisa.' I say it with a smile and loud enough so people inside her house can hear it. She again smiles nervously and then comes outside and closes the door.

'I'm guessing you know what I'm talking about?'

'Can we not do this here, please? I'm waiting for someone.'

'Actually I do want to do this here and now. I need an explanation, Britney. Because of you, Lisa doesn't want to talk to me. She thinks I never loved her and she wants pretend we never even met.' With everything I say, I walk one step closer to her, while she tries to back away. 'Now what I'd like to know is, what gave you the right to mess with our relationship? I was angry, because I thought she never said goodbye to me. Now, I hear she asked you to give me a goodbye note. What happened to that note, Britney?'

'I, I, I don't h-have it.'

'Sorry, don't believe you. Now, after you told me she "didn't leave me a note" and that she never loved me and had a boyfriend back home, you apparently called Lisa and told her that I never loved her and oh, here's a surprise: you told her that I was only with her because I wanted to get back together with Lauren? And that I was the father of Lauren's baby? Now correct me if I'm wrong here, but doesn't that make you a bitch?' She's gotten all red in the face.

'I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me..' She starts to walk away, but I grab her arm and pull her back.

'Hey! get your hands off me!'

'Here's what we're going to do. You are going to tell me exactly what is going on here and who put you up to this. Don't look at me like that, we both know you're to stupid to come up with a plan like this yourself. Secondly you will give me the note you were supposed to give me and you're going to explain all of this to Lisa as well.'

'yeah, whatever.' She laughs and waves her hand at me with her fake, manicured nails.

'Oh, you will. if you don't, I'll fill your boyfriend in about all the Costa Rica guys you fucked every night.' She looks like a deer in headlights.

'You wouldn't dare.'

'I will if you don't tell me. And if that doesn't shock you enough, how about I tell everyone about the infection you got from at least one of them and that that's the actual reason you left so early.' I smile as I know I got her.

'Fine, I'll be right back.' She's pissed now. I smirk as she goes inside. She comes back out after five minutes, holding a piece of paper.

'Here's the note.' I carefully read it and smile at the sweet, but quick and short goodbye, filled with love. Yeah, so I'm a wuss, so what. 'Now, look. It wasn't my idea. I actually thought you looked pretty good together. That was until I started talking to Lauren and she started telling me some stuff about you.' She's got my interest now.

'What kind of stuff?'

'Like how you actually cheated on her first and that she was only cheating to get back at you. She said you broke her heart and she convinced me that you got together with Lisa to make her jealous. She said we had to do everything we could to warn her about you. When she found out she was pregnant she told me it was your baby, but that you told her you didn't care about it. So I agreed to help her out. I didn't give you the note and I had to make sure to warn Lisa, which I did and I had to make sure you didn't want to get in contact with her anymore. Not that it worked, but I tried anyway. Was that it?'

'How can you sit there smiling like that? I can't believe this was all Lauren's plan... but I should have known she would be able to convince a dumb blond like you that she's your friend.'

'Hey!'

'Oh, shut up. Lauren lied to you. She's not heartbroken. I never cheated on her and I love Lisa, I would never do anything to hurt her.'

'Yeah, very fascinating, but I did my part. Could you leave now?'

'Actually, you haven't done your part completely. Now you're going to tell Lisa everything you told me.'

'I don't think so. You may say Lauren lied, but how do I know you're not lying?'

'Because Lauren is a bitch. That baby is not mine. And you can ask half the school, they'll tell you all about the real Lauren. The one that has slept with half the guys at our school and lies about anything she can think of, just to make other people miserable. The person that told everyone at school how your boyfriend dumped you, because you cheated. While actually she was screwing your boyfriend behind your back while you were together and after he dumped you.'

'What? That little slut!' I smile as I successfully get her pissed off at the right person.

'You know what? Tomorrow I will go over to Lisa and tell her all about this. And after that, well, let's just say Lauren will know never to mess with me again.'

'Okay. Thanks, Britney.'

'No, thank you. Now, I have to get ready, so get lost, shrimp.' She smiles as she walks back in the house.

'Will do. Bye, bimbo!' She fake smiles one last time, before closing the door in my face.

I smirk again and head home, relieved that things are going to turn around now. I'm not sure how it'll turn out, but at least she'll know the truth.

--

**A/N **Hope you like this chapter. Of course Lauren did it. Please R&R if you want to know how Lisa reacts. Will they get back together?

Love, Baxxie


	14. Chapter 14 Taking Small Steps

Chapter 14 Taking Small Steps

Randy

Back at home I was immediately greeted by my brothers, both eagerly waiting for my story.

'Well? What did she say?'

'It took some gentle persuasion, but she told me everything. Apparently it was all Lauren's idea. She convinced Britney that I was no good and that she had to break us up. So she did. Now she knows that Lauren lied to her, too and she's going to explain everything to Lisa tomorrow.' I smile proudly.

'Wow, that's great. Wait, what do you mean by gentle persuasion?' I smile innocently, with a devious glint in my eyes.

'Oh, nothing. Let's just say, I think Lauren will be hearing from Britney soon.' They both smirk and Brad high-fives me, while we go inside and celebrate with a good movie and some popcorn.

_Next day..._

I haven't been able to sleep all night. I couldn't stop thinking about what might happen today. How will she react to Britney's story? Will Britney even show up? And what if she comes to talk to me? What am I supposed to say?

Now, it's after noon and I'm still sitting on the couch, wide awake, thanks to the five cups of coffee. Yeah, I never used to drink coffee, but I don't have a choice since I've been having trouble sleeping.

I started watching Tool Time out of boredom, but had to zap away quickly. No matter how many cups of coffee I drink, I still fall asleep after five seconds of watching that.

So now I'm watching Oprah. So interesting.. I'm starting to fall asleep again, but as my head almost hits the pillow, a loud knock on the back door, wakes me up. I look up and I'm surprised to see Lisa staring at me, with determination and.. guilt? I get up slowly and open the door.

'Uh, hi..'

'Hi, Lisa. What are you doing here?'

'Uh, I need to talk to you..' She seems a little nervous.

'About what?'

'Oh, come on, Randy, you know about what. I know you talked to Britney.'

'Yeah, I did. Come on, let's sit down.' We sit down on the bench of the gazebo (A/N sorry, not sure what it's called anymore) and everything is quiet for a minute.

'Look, Randy, I.. I'm sorry...' She says in a soft voice. I breath deeply in and out. 'I know that's not going to solve everything, but I really am sorry.'

'I know. How could you just believe her like that? Why couldn't you at least try to contact me and just ask me about it? I thought you trusted me?'

'I did.. I don't know, okay.. I didn't believe it at first, but then Britney made me realize that it could easily be true. I mean, what did we really know about each other? We hardly told each other anything about our families. I didn't even know your last name!'

'Why does that matter? We agreed that all that mattered was that we loved each other and we could get to know each other based on us, not on our backgrounds.'

'I know that. But/... Oh, I don't know.. I guess it was just easier to believe her, since you still hadn't contacted me. I was looking for an answer and even though it really hurt, I guess it was better than no answer at all.'

'So you just accept her explanation without asking any questions? She told me the same things about you. But I didn't believe her. I tried to get in contact with you anyway, just to find out the truth. And you know why? Because I love you and I trust you. I did everything I could to prove that it wasn't true, while you get one phone call and you immediately throw our relationship out the window. I'm not sure what that means, but it seems like maybe Britney wasn't lying to me after all. Maybe you really didn't care about me.' I'm angry and hurt, but still feel slight guilt as I see her eyes tearing up.

'How can you say that! If I didn't care, why would I be heartbroken for three months after Britney told me those stupid lies about you. Yeah, it was stupid to believe it, but you have no idea how much pain I've gone through because I was convinced you didn't care. I told you during our last conversation how hurt I was. Why do you think I wanted to forget about us?'

'That's just it. You'd rather pretend "we" never happened than actually confront the problems and talk to me about it. That is just so unfair. You never even gave me a chance to explain or to defend myself. If I hadn't gone and talked to Britney, you would have kept up your little act and you would have been mad every time you saw me. You would have never talked about it, would you?' She doesn't respond.

'Exactly. You'd rather run away from your problems than try to solve them, no matter who gets hurt in the process.'

'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...' She's quietly sobbing now, which brings out my sensitive side. She knows me too well..

'Oh, please don't cry, Lisa.. Come here.' I take her in my arms and she sobs on my shoulder. When she quiets down after I soothe her for a while, she looks at me with tear struck face.

'I know I made a mistake.. I am so sorry.. I never meant to hurt you, I should have known better. I should have trusted you...' She puts her head back on my shoulder.

'Yeah, you should have.'

'What's going to happen to us now?'

'I don't know, Lisa. This isn't something we can just step over like it didn't happen. It's going to take some time..'

'I know. Do you think maybe we can start over?'

'We can't just start over. I'd love to leave behind these three months, but I really don't want to forget about those four months we spent together in Costa Rica.' We both smile at remembering them.

'I know.. I tried everything to try and forget about them. But even though I thought you didn't love me then, I still couldn't help but smile somewhat at the memories. Of course it only hurt that much more because of what I thought, but still. I know it's going to take time for both of us, but at least now that we live next door to each other, we'll have enough time to really get to know each other, right?'

'Yeah. And who knows what'll happen. I mean, we'll probably become friends again. Even though that's going to take time, too. I mean after that, you never know what might happen. I only know that I'm looking forward to getting to know you better.'

'Me too. I really like your family. They've kind of adopted me already.' I smile.

'Yeah, I know. Brad and Mark say you're like a sister to them.' She gasps a little.

'They don't know, do they?'

'Actually they do. They found the picture you tore up and then they accidentally saw my tattoo and put two and two together. I guess they're smarter than I thought.' She playfully smacks me in the arm.

'Watch it, that's my brothers you're talking about.' We both look confused for a minute, before we both pull a disgusted. 'Okay, maybe I shouldn't think of them like that. Cause if they're my brothers, then you...' We both shudder at the thought of it. 'So, did you know we like the same food?'

'Huh?'

'We both like small pancakes.'

'You like those, too?'

'Oh, absolutely. Have you ever tried them with chocolate sauce?'

'No, I haven't actually.'

'Oh, wow. You have so much to learn.' We both smile as we continue to talk.

We are so engaged in our conversation, we don't notice the two pairs of eyes staring at us through the blinds as Brad and Mark smile.

Yeah, they'll be just fine...

--

**A/N **Sorry if it didn't turn out the way you hoped, but maybe in the future, who knows? Btw, I'll be adding Lauren's pov in the next chapter. Thanks for the idea, I like it!

Hope you like this chapter and please R&R for another update, thanks!

Love, Baxxie


	15. Chapter 15 Revenge Is Sweet

Chapter 15 Revenge Is Sweet

_A few days later..._  
  
Randy

Lisa and I haven't been spending a lot of time together yet, but I know we will soon. It's just been hard for both of us to forget. But we'll be alright.

We both got a weird surprise this morning. We each received a personal invitation to a party that's being held at Britney's house tonight.

I have no idea why we've been invited. Well, I know Lisa and Britney are friends. Or were, I'm not sure. But I do know that Britney and I have never been friends and after our "conversation" I don't think we ever will be.

So why am I going? Somehow I have a feeling I want to be there. I'm not sure why, but I know something is going to happen. I guess the biggest clue for that was at the end of the invite. It said: "PS. Lauren is my guest of honor." That just says enough all together.

I'm heading outside right now. I want to ask Lisa to come with me. Not as a date, but just as friends. I know she got an invite, because they sent it to our house by mistake.

'Lisa?' I call out, hoping she'll hear me. Sure enough, the back door opens and her smiling face rises above the fence.

'Hi! You called?' I smile and stand on a chair to face her.

'Yeah, I wanted to give you something. It was accidentally delivered to our house.' She looks confused, but takes the envelope from me.

'What is it?' She starts to open it, but I tell her anyway.

'It's an invitation to a party tonight at Britney's house.' She looks even more confused. 'I got the same one.'

'Why is she having a part at this short notice? And no offense, but why did she invite you?'

'None taken, I've been wondering the same myself. But maybe she's inviting all the students from Costa Rica.'

'"PS. Lauren is my guest of honor."? What does that mean?'

'I have no idea, but I want to go. We could go together, if you want.'

'Are you kidding? I can't go on such short notice! I need way more time to prepare.' I roll my eyes as she starts listing everything she needs to do. '..and then I have to find the right make-up to go with those clothes. but I don't even know if I have the right clothes to go to a party. I need to go shopping first. But there's not enough time. And shoes, oh, I definitely don't have those, I mean..'

'Lisa!' She looks at me in shock. 'Just stop. I'm sure you'll look good in anything. Stop worrying so much, ok? Just go upstairs and I just know you'll find something.' She smiles.

'Ok. But is your mom home? Just in case I need some help deciding.'

'Yeah, she's here. You just go get ready.' I chuckle quietly and shake my head as she hurries inside. I'll never understand why women need so much time to get ready. I mean, I care about how I look, but I don't take five hours to get ready for a party. Okay, most women don't either. I guess it's just Lisa. But that's one of the reasons I fell in love with her, I guess... I smile to myself and walk inside.

_Half an hour before the party starts..._

I smile as I see my reflection in the mirror. I rub a hand affectionately over my belly. Only one more month to go.

This is going to be great. My first party since, well, okay, I've been to parties. Just the first party Ron knows about. We met in Costa Rica, during my relationship with that good for nothing.. I need to stop myself getting worked up. He's not worth it. Randy Taylor... Oh, there you go Lauren, you had to think his name.

Alright, get a hold of yourself. I'm finally ready, so I'm just going to head downstairs and eat a little snack and spend some time with Ron, before we head to Britney's. It's going to be so much fun. A party in my honor. She's such a good friend. A little naive, but a good friend. I wonder who will show up?

_At the party..._

So many people showed up, how amazing. I ignore the shocked looks and the gasps as they see my eight months pregnant belly. I just keep on walking with my head held high, until I spot Britney. I smile brightly and wave as she spots me, too. She's talking to someone, but I can't see them properly as others are in the way. When they finally move out of the way, my smile disappears and a look of shock replaces it as I recognize the faces of the two people I never wanted to see again in my life...

As Britney spots me again, I put on a fake smile and walk over. For some reason they smile brightly at me. It must be fake...

'Hi Britney!'

'Lauren, so good you could make it. Only a month more to go, huh?'

'Yeah. We're so happy.' I smile as Ron stands behind me and greets Britney as well. I finally turn around towards the two people who really do bring out the worst in me. I still want him and she... god, I hate her.. But I don't show it and smile politely at her.

'Lisa, so nice to see you again. It's been a while.'

'Yeah, it really has been. You must be looking forward to having the baby.'

'Yes we are. We're completely prepared.'

'So, you finally found the father, huh?'

'Hello, Randy.'

'Hello, Lauren.'

'Ron, I believe you've already met. This is Randy and Lisa, you know, they were in Costa Rica as well.'

'Oh, right, Randy and Lisa. Yeah, we met.' They all shake hands as we put on fake smiles again.

'So, how about we really start the party, huh? Come on, let's go to the living room.' I take Britney aside for a moment.

'Why did you invite Them?' I whisper to her.

'They were in Costa Rica, too. This isn't all about you, Lauren. I wanted to make this a night where we could remember all the good stuff about Costa Rica. I've got pictures and videos set up, it'll be great. I can't just not invite people who were there.'

'Why not? It's your party.'

'Yes, it is. Now, since this is My party, I'd like to go into the living room. Everyone's waiting for me.' I'm reeling with anger now, but try to hide it as I walk into the room, where everyone is already sitting down in front of a big screen, with a DVD player already set up next to it. Ron is sitting on a love-seat and has reserved a spot for me, where I gratefully sit down.

'Well, as everyone is here, I'd like to begin. Welcome to my party. I'd like to introduce you all to my guest of honor tonight: Lauren Henderson. I'm not going to ask her to stand, I'm sure you all know who she is. We're all here tonight to remember a few things from our time in Costa Rica. Mostly, I'm dedicating this evening to Lauren, whom we all know will be giving birth in a month. So, without further a due, let's start the video montage, shall we?' I'm a little confused, but still happy.

On the screen there are a number of pictures from everyone. We all enjoy the memories that go along with them and laugh as the first few video starts up. In the beginning none of us had ever worked on land before, so we're all seen falling down as we try to lift trees and some of the tough guys fainting as they see the large needles that people are injected with in the hospital.

A lot of funny images are shown on screen, and then they gradually start to change towards pictures of Randy and me. Still happy. I'm starting to feel uneasy now, but I keep watching. The pictures fade away and a video starts up. I'm dancing with a guy I met in Costa Rica and we're making out heavily. I'm shocked, but somehow I can't stop watching.

Then a few more happy pictures of me and Randy come on screen and then: me in bed with two different guys... who aren't Randy.. I gasp as my anger and embarrassment starts to flare. Where did they get this?

I look around and see Randy and Lisa both watching amused and shocked at the video. I try to find Britney's face. When I find her I'm surprised to see the evil smile on her face. I get up with effort and march over to her. Ron gets up after me.

'Shut it off, now!' She laughs.

'Why? Can't handle the past?'

'Shut off the damn video, Britney!' I demand to her in a cold voice.

'Or you'll what?'

'Why are you doing this?'

'Why? Hm, let me think... Well, for starters, because you are a cold, lying, cheating, bitch. You lied to me about Randy. He did love Lisa, he never lied to her about anything and he never lied to you. You were the one who cheated on him and you somehow couldn't deal with the fact that he dumped you and loved someone else more than he ever loved you. So you convinced me that he was no good, so that I would agree to help you break them up. Lisa, Randy, I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have never agreed to it, you have to know that. Second of all, I know you slept with my ex-boyfriend while I was still with him and also after he dumped me. And lastly, I can't stand to see you hurt Ron any longer. Ron? She lied to you. You're not the father of her baby. She just convinced you, because she knew you would care enough to help her out. She doesn't give a crap about you. And if you don't believe me, here's the audio tape of the conversation I had with her yesterday.' I'm reeling in anger. I turn towards Ron, who has a hurt look on his face.

'Ron, I..'

'Is it true? I'm not the father?' I don't answer him. He storms out. I can almost feel the steam coming out of my ears as I storm over to the real person responsible for all of this. I lunge at him, but strong arms stop me.

'You... You did this. I don't know how, but I know it was you.' I can tell he's trying to keep from laughing.

'Easy there, Lauren. Getting too worked up can't be good for the baby.' I scream in frustration as I lunge at him in all my might. I want to tear him apart. He's freely laughing now.

'I'm sorry, but this is just too good. I'm sorry to tell you this, but it wasn't me. It was all Britney. I wish it was me, though, because this was priceless. I'm sorry, Lauren, but you had this coming, you know you did.'

'You fucking bastard! I hate you! I can't believe you would leave me for that tramp over there. What's so special about her? What does she have that I don't?' internally I smile at the glare Lisa gives me.

'Everything. She is everything you'll never be, Lauren.' I want to say something, but the strong arms that had a hold on me turn me around and drag me outside. They put me in a cab and tell the driver my address. I hardly register getting there, I'm still too angry... Shit! I can't believe after everything I planned, he still chose her.. They actually looked happy together again. That wasn't supposed to happen.. Britney! I should have known she would screw things up eventually... Damnit!

--

**A/N **Hello! I hope you all enjoyed that. That's probably the last you'll be hearing from Lauren for now, I hope you don't mind. Next chapter I'll let you see another POV as the former couple seem to grow closer and someone moves in with the Taylors. Find out who it is by R&R!

Thanks! Love, Baxxie


	16. Chapter 16 Confusing Laughter

Chapter 16 Confusing Laughter

Lisa

It's been a few days since Britney's party and I still can't believe what happened there. I mean, I know she deserved what she got, but I can't help but feel a little guilty. Even though it wasn't my idea, I keep thinking if maybe it went a little far.

Well anyway, I am happy to say me and Randy have been spending a lot more time together. We're really getting to know each other better and because of that I've realized I like him even better than I did before. Which is not a good thing. Especially because I don't think he feels the same way...

Oh, man, why me? Well, at least we're friends again. We have a lot of fun together. Today since the weather is so nice, we're just staying home. I'm going to lie in the sun, get a tan. Not that anyone can see it. My skin is already dark, but the feeling is great anyway.

And I have convinced Uncle Wilson to buy a swimming pool. It's not big, just deep and round. I love it. And I loved the faces of the three Taylor boys when I told them. They may not be boys anymore, but when I told them.. Let's just say we went back in time a few years. We did have to set it up in their own backyard, but I don't think they minded.

_An hour later..._

I'm sitting in the backyard now in a bikini and wearing sunglasses, just enjoying the sun. Ah, this is life!

The guys are coming out soon.. or, they're here. I smile at their eyes bulging out of their sockets as they see the pool.

'Well, you like it?' I'm surprised to see their eyes going wider as they look at me. Brad whistles at me, but I'm more focused on a different pair of eyes. As he notices me looking at him, he looks away nervously.

'Wow, the pool is.. beautiful.. I mean it's great...' I have to stifle a laugh as Randy covers up his mistake and smile as he blushes. Brad and mark roll their eyes. Then they smile evilly and push Randy in the pool. This time I am laughing as he comes up sputtering, eyes big.

'You are so dead!' Brad holds out a hand, foolishly as Randy pulls him in. Mark jumps in and soon the three are starting a dunking war. I chuckle at their childishness and close my eyes and enjoy the sun again.

After a few minutes I jump up as a big splash of water lands on me. I look at the three angrily, only to find Brad and Mark looking "innocent". I want to sit back down, but all of a sudden a pair of strong arms grab me and throw me in the pool. As I come back up, I see Randy standing next to the edge, laughing. I slowly come out as I give him a death glare. Playfully, of course...

He keeps laughing even as I chase him around the yard. His laughter stops as I grab the hose that's hooked on the water pipe on their side of the fence. We had to fill the pool somehow.

'You wouldn't.. That water is cold.'

'I know.' I grin at him as he backs away slowly. He starts to run as I turn it on. Brad and Mark are both laughing as we chase each other. They splash me and I make the mistake of aiming the hose at them, turning my back towards Randy, who takes the hose from my hands and once again throw me in the pool. But this time, I take him with me. Soon, we all start a splashing war as the yard fills with laughter.

Jill

I shake my head and chuckle as I hear the shrieks and the laughter of my kids. Tim comes up behind me and grabs me by the waist.

'The kids are getting along well.'

'Yeah, they are aren't they? I guess I was a little worried about Randy and Lisa getting along in the beginning, but they have become such good friends. I wonder what changed.'

'Who cares? They're getting along. For a minute there I thought we had to stop hanging out with Randy.' I give my husband a confused look.

'You mean Lisa.'

'Why would we stop hanging out with Lisa?' He smiles as I playfully slap him on the arm. A knock is heard by the front door.

'I'll get it.' He let's go of my waist and opens the front door. 'Mom, you're early.' I smile as I see Lucille Taylor standing in the doorway. Tim takes her coat as we hug each other.

'You look great Jill.'

'Thank you, so do you. It's great to have you here.'

'I really appreciate you letting me stay here until I find a new place.'

'Oh, ofcourse. It's no problem. You're family. You can stay in Brad's room. He'll be sharing a room with Mark.'

'Thank you sweetheart. Speaking of which, where are my grandsons?' Tim went to put her suitcase upstairs, while I opened the back door.

'Boys? You're grandmother's here. Come on, dry off and get dressed. Dinner will be ready soon anyway.' They hurry out of the pool and grab the towels right away. They hurry inside, saying hi to their grandmother as they pass her. 'Guys, you will clean up all this water when you come back down, alright?'

Lucille

I smile as my three grandsons pass me, dripping water all through the house. I chuckle as Jill yells after them.

I carefully walk outside to meet the new neighbour, who is drying herself off also.

'Hi there. You must be Lisa.' She smiles at me and holds out her hand immediately.

'Hi, yes I am. You're Tim's mother, Mrs. Taylor, right? It's so nice to meet you.'

'Oh, call me Lucille. So, how do you like living here? I understand you lived in California before.'

'Yeah, I did. It's a big chance, but I'm getting used to it. Besides, everyone is so nice here. Especially Tim and Jill. The way they welcomed me into their family is just amazing. And the guys are great, we're really getting along.' She smiles as she mentions them.

'Yeah, I noticed that. I also noticed the way you and Randy were looking at each other.' Her eyes widen immediately. 'I'm sorry to be so blunt about it, but just because I'm old doesn't mean I've lost my eyesight.' She smiles.

'Was it that obvious?'

'It kind of was.'

'Do you think anyone else noticed? Like Tim and Jill?' She asks me carefully.

'Oh, honey, don't worry about them. Jill is to busy running this household and her new job too notice and Tim, well, it's Tim.'

'Yeah, good point. But did you say the way We looked at each other?'

'Yes I did.'

'So, you think he likes me, too?'

'Well, if all those stories about Costa Rica are true, then I think he does, yeah.' I smile at her shocked expression.

'You know?' She whispers.

'Again, I may be old, but I can still put two and two together. Even if no one else can.' She looks a little sad. 'What is it?'

'Well, I'm not sure if he does like me... A lot happened between us and he made it clear that he doesn't want a relationship with me right now. Which is so frustrating, because we're getting along so well and I... The more time we spend together, the more I want to get back together with him, but he doesn't want to.'

'Oh, honey. It's ok. Listen to me, alright? I think all you have to do is convince him of your feelings. Trust me, the way he was looking at you just now, he wants to, he just needs a little push in the back.'

'What do you mean?'

'You should convince him that he's making a big mistake by saying no to you. I mean, you should let him know what he's missing.' I smile at her, hoping she catches the hint.

'Wow, I'm sorry, I'm a little baffled by this conversation. I mean, we just met and you're Randy's grandmother. But here we are, discussing how to get me and Randy back together...' She laughs quietly.

'Yes we are. So, are you ready to convince him?'

'Uhm, I guess so. Do you have any suggestions?'

'Oh, honey, so many come to mind. But I'll tell you what. Why don't you go home and change. You are staying for dinner, right?'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Ok. How about we get together after dinner and we'll discuss the first step.'

'The first step? You mean there are more than one?'

'Oh, so much more. I knew staying here was going to be fun. I'll be staying for a while, so we'll have plenty of time to make him change his mind. He'll never know what hit him. Now go inside and get dressed. See you later!' She goes back home with excitement on her face.

This is going to be great! I clap my hands in my own excitement, but quickly hide it as I go inside and help Jill get dinner ready.

--

**A/N **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know Lucille and Lisa's conversation went fast, but Tim and Lucille talk, so I can imagine him telling her about Randy and "Delilah" and she's smart enough to figure it out.

Okay, enough chitchat, please R&R if you want to find out what Lisa and Lucille have planned and if it works!

Thank you all, Love Baxxie


	17. Chapter 17 Get With The Program!

Chapter 17 Get With The Program!

_First Try, Let The Sun Shine!_

Lisa

I take a deep breath, before finally heading outside. I casually sit in the chair and ignore the widening pair of eyes, as they see me, once again in a bathing suit.

'Wow, Lisa.. Y-You got a new bikini?' He stutters. I just smile innocently.

'Yeah, it is. You like it?' I see his eyes are no longer looking at my face now.

'Yeah. It really brings out your ...' He catches himself before ending the sentence. 'Eyes?'

'I have brown eyes and the bikini is black. How does it bring out my eyes?' He gulps and looks away.

'It just looks great on you.'

'Thank you, that's really nice.' I grab the bottle of sun tan lotion and start carefully rubbing it over my arms, legs and my belly. I hereby once again pretend I don't notice him staring at me from the other chair. I put the chair in a lying position and turn on my stomach.

'Oh, uhm, Randy?' He looks up a little quickly. 'Could you rub some lotion on my back?'

'Uh.. O-Okay...' I hand him the bottle and close my eyes as his gentle, but shaking hands rub lotion on my back.

'Wow, that feels really good.' I can feel his hands start shaking even more as I try to hide a smile. 'You're really good with hands. Have you ever given anyone a massage?'

'N-No, n-not really..'

'You should. This feels amazing... Oh, yeah, right there...' I start to moan a little more and then his hands stop, fast. I try to act like I know nothing as I look at him confused. 'Why'd you stop?' He stands there nervously looking at me with a face red as a tomato, looking away quickly all of a sudden. I look down and nervously laugh. 'Oh, oops. I undid my bikini straps a little so you could reach better. I guess I forgot. Silly me.'

'Yeah, Uhm... Is it hot out here? Well, of course it is, the sun is shining.. You know it really is too hot out here, I think I'm suffering from a heatstroke. Excuse me.' I chuckle quietly as he rushes inside. I casually grab a magazine and start to read. 1-0 for me.

_Inside..._

'Randy, there you are, could you help me...'

'Not now.' I look confused as Randy rushes past me and practically runs up the stairs. I take a look outside and almost burst out laughing as I see Lisa sitting outside, a big winning smile on her face. I knock on the door and she gives me a thumbs-up. The plan is definitely working. Excellent!  
_  
Second Try, Hey! You Dropped Something._

Lisa

I take a deep breath, before finally opening the door to the Taylors. Jill is sitting at the dining table, reading a book, while Tim is watching tv and Randy is washing the dishes. Hm.. how did they convince him to do that?

'Oh, hi! I'm so glad your home, Jill. I really need some help with something.'

'Oh, sure, sweetie, what is it.'

'I need your opinion. I'm going to a party this Friday and I've narrowed it down to these two dresses. Which should I wear? The purple one with the puffy sleeves or this black one, with the shoulder straps. They both end just above the knee.' She looks at them carefully.

'Well, are you going by yourself?'

'No, I'm going with some friends. Britney among others. She said a lot of guys will be there, so..'

'You want to look cute or sexy?' I know both men in the room are trying to ignore the conversation.

'I'm not sure.'

'You know, I'd really have to see you in them. Why don't you put on the black one and we'll judge it.' Prefect!

'Ok, I'll be right back.'

_Ten minutes later..._

'Well, how do I look?'

'That was fast.. oh, wow. That dress looks amazing on you!' Tim whistles as him and Jill look at me in the dress. I'm wearing a knee-length black dress with shoulder straps. It shows every curve, which is the reason I bought it, of course.

'Really? You don't think it's too much?'

'Are you kidding? That dress looks perfect on you.'

'Thanks! What do you think, Randy?'

'Uh, you look great.'

'You're not even looking. Randy? Could you please just look at my dress? I want to know what guys your age think about it.'

The next moment all of us nearly jump in the air as a plate shatters to the floor. I can't help but smile as his face turns red of embarrassment.

'Perfect. This dress it is. Thanks, Randy!' With that I leave Tim and Jill staring stunned at the broken plate on the floor and their middle son crawling on the floor to pick up the shards with flushed cheeks.

'What was that?' She whispers to Tim.

'I'm not sure.' But he smiles with amusement anyway.

Upstairs someone else is gloating just as much as Lisa. "Lucille, this is going great. You should write this down!"

2-0 for Lisa...  
_  
_--

**A/N **Hiya! I hope you're still enjoying this story. I'm sorry for embarrassing Randy so much, but it's just so much fun!

Please R&R if you want to read more! Let me know if you have another way for Lisa to convince Randy. Don't worry, I'm not going to write too many plans, but I could always use some fresh ideas and opinions.

Thanks! Love, Baxxie


	18. Chapter 18 Step By Step

Chapter 18 Step By Step  
_  
Third Try, Wake Up And Pay Attention!_

Brad

Mark, Randy and I are cleaning up the pool outside. We have to. We got grounded, since I went to a party when I wasn't allowed to. Mark went to hang out with Ronnie and Randy covered for us. He didn't get into a lot of trouble first, but went they found out he went to a party himself, well, we all got two weeks. Basically we were supposed to stay home and look after the house, since mom and dad went to dinner with Al and Trudy, but we had other things in mind. They wanted to teach us to be responsible, but we're not.

So now we have cleaning duty. None of us are really talking, we're all still mad at mom and dad.

Anyway, right now I'm draining the water, while Mark is getting hot water from inside to scrub the bottom with. We'll be doing that together, while Randy hoses off the dirt on the sides and ofcourse eventually the bottom after we're done.

We're still not talking and I'm getting tired of the silence, when all of a sudden Lisa comes from the other side of the fence, wearing a big smile, a towel and a boom box. I can tell Randy's trying not to stare at her tight black tank top with matching tight black shorts and white sneakers. She's like a sister to me and Mark, but I have to say, she looks good..

'Hi guys! I heard about you getting grounded. Sorry about that. At least Jill managed to convince you to clean out the pool, right?' We all glare at her and go back to cleaning. 'Ok, sorry. Hey, do you mind if I do some exercises here? I'd rather do it home, but uncle Wilson is doing yoga and I'm not really into that.'

'Yeah, sure. Go ahead. We'll just finish cleaning.' We go back to cleaning, while she turns on the radio and 'Gonna Make You Sweat' fills the air. Mark and I start cleaning a little to the beat of the music and finally start having some fun.

That is until somehow Randy loses control of the hose, making it spiral into the air and getting Mark and me both soaking wet in the process. We try to draw his attention, but he doesn't seem to notice as we start tripping on the slippery bottom of the pool.

'Randy! Turn off the water! Randy!' I'm getting angry now and I think Mark is, too.

'Randy, could you please stop staring at Lisa for one minute and turn off the damn water!' As Mark says it, I finally notice what he means. Randy seems lost in a trance, staring at Lisa, who now is lying in a split on the ground, while reaching her left foot with her fingertips.

I can't believe I missed that. He's completely lost in his own world right now. I knew there was something going on between them.

Mark is still trying to get his attention, when I suddenly see Lisa smiling at Randy, with an evil glint in her eye. Oh my god.. she's doing this on purpose? Just to get his attention.

When she notices me looking at her, she quickly looks away. I grin at her and then finally know just what to do. I grab my sponge, which is still covered in foam and throw it at him. It hits him right in the face and he snaps out it, right away.

'What the hell was that for?'

'Turn off the water!' Mark and I yell in unison. He finally gets it as he sees the hose, still spraying us. He quickly turns off the water and smiles sheepishly.

'Oops.'

'Little too late, buddy.' I look at Mark and he understands me right away as we both grin evilly before turning back to Randy, who's eyes widen.

We're out of the water before he knows it. I grab hold of him as Mark grabs the hose and turns the water back on. I let go as soon as Mark aims at him. He runs as fast as he can, but I've closed the doors already, so he too gets soaked. He grabs the sponge I threw at him and throws it at me, hitting me in the face.

'Oh, now you're really going to get it.'

I grab the bucket filled with water and soap and throw the other sponge at him. He ducks and it hits Mark. He glares, but grins and points the hose to me again.

'Water fight!'

Lisa has now stopped exercising and watches us with amusement, while trying to dodge the sponges and the flying water.

I run and grab Randy again, keeping him from going anywhere. Mark comes over and aims the hose right at him, completely soaking him.

'Ah, stop, that's cold!'

'We thought you could use a cold shower after staring at Lisa so much.' I can't help but laugh at the blush now reaching his ears. Lisa is now laughing as well as I let go of Randy. His hair is matted to his face and his clothes are sticking to his body as water is dripping onto the ground. He just glares at us, but can't hide a smile forming on his face. This just starts us off and soon all four of us are laughing so hard, our stomachs hurt.

Until...

'Randy, Mark, Brad, what the hell is going on out here? I thought I asked you to clean the pool! Why are all the doors and the windows wet and why are you guys soaked?' We stand there trying to look innocent, but one look at each other and we crack up once again. Mom just stares at us like we're insane. 'Oh, for god's sake..' And she goes back inside.

_3-0 for me..._  
_  
Fourth Try, Jaws Falling.._

Randy

It's been three weeks since the "incidents" with Lisa. I haven't been able to look at her in the same way when she wears that black bikini... I haven't told anyone, but Brad and Mark know we were together once, so they haven't even asked me why I've been acting weird around her.

Now I'm just sitting outside, reading a good book.

'Hidy-ho, young Taylor!' I smile and glance upwards to Wilson's smiling face. 'I wanted to let you know that Lisa was looking for you.'

'Lisa was looking for me? Do you know why?'

'No, she didn't tell me.'

'Okay, then I'll come over. Or is she not home?'

'I believe she's upstairs, in her room.'

'Oh, ok. Uhm, thanks.' I go around the fence and inside the house. I wonder why she's looking for me. I head up the stairs and carefully knock on the door.

'Lisa? Are you in there?'

'Randy?'

'Yeah, Wilson said you were looking for me.'

'Oh, yeah, come on in. I'm in the shower, I'll be out soon. Just sit on my bed.' I sit on her bed and look around the room, which is decorated in all black and white. I grab a book on her nightstand, humorously the same one I've been reading lately.

After a few minutes I hear the water stops running and the door opens. My jaw drops as she stands there in only a towel and her hair is still dripping wet. Everything goes in Baywatch slow motion as she shakes her head, making her hair go backwards.

'Hi.' My mouth goes dry as she drops the towel right in front of me. As I am male, I can't help but let my eyes wander, until I snap out of it and quickly get up from the bed, tripping over my own feet in all my embarrassment.

'Where are you going? I wanted to ask you if I could borrow a book from you.' I try to look anywhere else as she still stands there, naked...

'I, uhm,... don't read.. and.. you dropped your towel.' Before I rush out the door and back home, avoiding everyone's looks as I go take a long, very cold shower...

Lisa

I smile as he rushes out the door.

'Oh, no, I dropped my towel?' I fake gasp after which I chuckle again. Oh, he is exactly where I want him!

I start getting dressed and start to think about my next plan. That's 4-0 for me... he better step up his game, I will make him suffer!

--

**A/N **Hi you all! Here's another chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to post another one tonight. But I am skipping ahead a few weeks, hope you don't mind.

I'm sorry I kind of forgot the name of that song. I wrote 'Gonna Make You Sweat', but I'm not sure if that's what it's called. It's a song from Man Of The House, but it appears in a lot of other movies as well. It's a great song to dance to, but that's my opinion.

Anyway, hope you like it, please R&R if you want to read more! Oh and thanks to BrownEyedDreamrfor giving me the idea of the Third Try, that was great :)

Oh, I talk too much :P Bye! Love, Baxxie

__


	19. Chapter 19 Need Some Help?

Chapter 19 Need Some Help?

Lisa

Tonight I'm going to a party with Randy. After this weekend, school will start again and we just want to celebrate these last few days of vacation.

It's not a date, unfortunately, because Brad is coming along with his new girlfriend Sally. She is just another blond bimbo he found last week. She's so annoying... She's only doing this because Brad is a popular jock, but neither of them are that smart, so they make a good couple.

Anyway, I'm getting ready now and putting on my favorite black dress. I just know this will get me a lot of attention tonight and Randy will be there, so it's time for plan 5. Jealousy..

_Fifth Try, Green With Envy_

Well, here we are. Brad and Sally made out the entire car ride while Randy drove. I know it annoyed both of us, but neither one of us said a word. They wouldn't have heard us anyway. But the ride was silent all the way, except for the radio. I tried to make conversation, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

Not that I minded. I noticed how he was trying very hard to keep his eyes on the road. He was really nervous and somehow I was too.

I'm really hoping that tonight we finally get back together again. I'll flirt with some guys and he'll come over and ask me to dance and we'll kiss and that'll be it. I can't wait!

_Two hours later..._

I've been flirting with other guys now for two hours and he hasn't even come over to ask me to dance or anything. Unbelievable! Men... I'll never understand them. Why can't they just take a hint?

This guy for example. His name is Jason and he keeps complementing me on my hygiene. So annoying. A few minutes ago he came and sat next to me. He fake yawned and put his arm around me. I threw it off immediately and he walked off. Thank god!

Oh no, here he comes again.

'Why hello there. Lisa was it?' He winks at me and just reeks of alcohol. How did he get completely wasted in two minutes?

'Jason, when are you going to get the hint? I'm not interested! Get lost!' But he just smiles and sits next to me. He moves his chair closer and before I know it, his arm is around me again as he tries to kiss me. I push him away, but he just tightens his grip. 'Get off me, you creep!'

'Oh, come on, you know you want me. You've been giving me signs all night.' I try to squirm out of his grasp, but it just doesn't work.

'Those signs weren't meant for you. Get away from me!' But he just pushes himself closer and puts his hands on my leg. I can feel my heart beating faster as I start to loose control of the situation. But just as I completely start to panic, a voice rings out.

'Hey! get away from her!' He gets pulled off of me immediately and before he realizes it, Randy punches him and then hoists him up and drags him outside. We all follow ofcourse, wanting to know what'll happen.

'You know, I only came on to her, because she has been giving me signs to do so all night. I didn't do anything wrong.'

'What the hell does "no" mean in your dictionary Jason? Because I think she told you to go away very clear.' Jason is standing now, well, swaying, while Randy glares at him.

'I told you those signs weren't meant for you, asshole! They were meant for someone else.' I grab his shirt and he smiles at me. But that quickly fades as I knee him you know where. He falls to his knees, but I grab his shirt once more and lean close. 'If you ever do that again, I will cut the whole thing into little pieces and make you eat it. You got it?' He whimpers and nods. As I let go he falls down and grabs his crotch.

'What did you say to him?'

'You don't want to know.' In the meantime the host of the party has called everyone back inside. Randy and I stay behind.

'Are you okay?' I give him a soft smile.

'Yeah. Thanks, Randy for you know.'

'Hey, that's what friends are here for.' I cringe at the word, but try not to let him notice. 'So who were you giving signs to?'

'Huh?'

'You said you were giving signs to someone else. Who was it?' I look away from him.

'What does it matter? It's not like he gets it.'

'How do you know that?' He's still smiling. I look at him with hurt written all over my face.

'I've been trying to give the guy signs for the last two months. But he still won't even talk to me about the subject. He still treats me as a friend. Even though I know he has noticed, he doesn't do anything about it.' He doesn't respond. 'Could we just go inside? It's starting to get cold out here.'

'yeah, come on.' As we get inside, he stops walking all of a sudden. I turn to face him and he seems to struggle with something.

'What?'

'uh, Would you.. would you like to dance?'

'Really?'

'Well, I've wanted to ask you all night, but with all those guys swerving around you I didn't have a chance. So, do you want to?' I smile at him.

'Yeah, I'd love to.' Ofcourse a slow song starts immediately. But that might have something to do with Brad walking to the deejay and whispering something to him. As I give him a questioning look, he just winks at me.

We move slowly to the rhythm of the music and get closer. I gently put my head on his shoulder and just enjoy the moment.

'I did notice.' He whispers. I pull up my head and look at him.

'What?'

'I noticed the signs you were giving out. They were all meant for me, weren't they? To grab my attention. Well, you did.' I chuckle quietly.

'I know you did.' He chuckles himself.

'Yeah, maybe it was obvious that I did. Do you have any idea how many cold showers I had to take because you were doing exercises in the backyard again, or you were wearing that black bikini again?' I chuckle into his shoulder, to keep others from hearing it. 'You went through a lot of trouble.'

'Yeah, but I got your attention, right?' He chuckles again and nods. 'Then it was worth it. But, one thing. If you noticed, why didn't you say anything?' I smile and wait for his reaction, but it doesn't come. I stop dancing and look at him. He's not smiling anymore. 'Randy, why didn't you say anything?' For some reason he can't look me in the eye. Then I realize. 'Oh...'

'Lisa, I...'

'No, it's ok. I uh, I need some fresh air.'

'Lisa, wait...' I quickly get off the dance floor and rush outside. I can't keep my tears from falling, but I want to hide them as I hear him behind me.

'Lisa, I.. I'm sorry.' He puts a hand on my shoulder, but I brush it off.

'Look, it's not you, it's me. I'm just not ready for this yet. I thought I was, but I'd just like to be friends for now. Can't we just stay friends?' I don't turn around.

'No, I don't want to stay friends. We've already been friends and I can't do that anymore. I love you, Randy...' He pulls me into his arms as I cry on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry. Please don't cry.. It's not that I don't love you, but I'm just not ready to do this yet.'

'When are you going to be ready? I don't want to wait this long.'

'You don't have to. I'll understand if you don't want to wait and move on.'

'Oh no you don't. You're not getting rid of me that easily.' I smile through my tears as he chuckles slightly. 'Just promise me you won't keep me waiting too long.'

'I promise.' We just stand there holding each other, gently swaying to music that's no longer there.

'Why don't we just go home and watch a movie or something?

'What about Brad and Sally?'

'Oh, they can call a cab.' I laugh and smack his arm. 'So, how about it?'

'Ok. How about we watch Bring It On?' He raises his eyebrows at me.

'A chick flick?' I smack him again playfully, but then I smile.

'It has dancing cheerleaders in it.' He stops walking.

'Are you serious?' I laugh at him and shake my head. 'What? I like the way they dance. You know all those cheers.' I laugh as I walk to the car, with Randy walking behind me. 'What? I'm serious.'

**--**

**A/N **Hi y'all! I hope you like this one as well. I was thinking of writing more tries for Lisa, but I can't think of anymore, so I ended it with this chapter. Sorry for Randy still saying no, but it could happen, right?

Anyway, more chapters will come soon. Please R&R if you want to read more! Oh and if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, please PM me, I always love good ideas :)

Thanks! Love, Baxxie


	20. Chapter 20 New Beginnings

Chapter 20 New Beginnings

_Dear Diary,_

My first day at Lakeside High as a senior was strange, new, but somehow it went well.

I of course had trouble finding everything, but luckily I got some help. Randy decided to help me out and I definitely appreciated it. he showed me around and showed me to the Principals office.

She showed me to my class while Randy went to his own class. We didn't have any of the same classes that day, which was not very comforting. I kind of started to miss him as I walked around by myself. Sure, I met some people already in Costa Rica. But I didn't really know any of them.

I started feeling lousy and nervous. Especially, since the teachers made sure everyone knew I was the new student.

That changed fast however. I was about to give up, when I went to my locker to exchange my books in my third period. I opened it up and was about to close it again as I grabbed my books, when I suddenly found something else. A Delilah flower was lying on the top shelf with a small note attached. It said

'To Delilah,

My favorite new student. Don't worry, it's almost over. And as a celebration, I'll take you out for some coffee. Or soda, either way. If you need anything, let me know, I'm here. And if anyone gives you any trouble, let me know. I'll have Brad beat them up when he comes home from college this weekend. Welcome to Lakeside, senior!

Love, your very own "secret" admirer.'

I smiled as I sniffed the flower and read that note. Randy. He always knows how to make me feel better. I kept the flower with me the rest of the day, just to remind me that it's ok. I'm not alone.

I went to sit with him and his friends at lunch, where he bought me a soda. Most of them went to Costa Rica and of course they knew about us. They didn't really ask, but I could tell from their looks, they were wondering what was going on between us.

Well, we're friends. I'm not happy about it, but we are. I agreed to wait for him and I intend to. I'm not going to have him that much of a hard time anymore. Even though it was so much fun.

Oh, I almost forgot. Brad is going to college now. He's still in Detroit, but he wanted to stay on campus. Tim and Jill weren't too happy about it. Which is probably why they still tend to ground him if he does something wrong. I can't say I blame them. He is their oldest kid and he's the first to leave the house. I mean, I'll miss him, too. But he will come most weekends and for the laundry. It is still Brad, after all.

Today is the last day of the week and I have to say, I have never been looking more forward to a Friday. School was not bad, but the teachers decided to tell us about all assignments, presentations and tests and the final exams we can look "forward" to this year as we prepare for college.

By the end of the week all of us were ready to just graduate and skip the rest of the year. Hell, I'd skip the Prom, if that got me out sooner. Okay, maybe I wouldn't go that far, but still.

But I must say, today wasn't all bad. Because just like Monday I found a Delilah flower in my locker. And again, a note was attached.

'To My Delilah,

Congratulations! You survived the first week. Not many people can, you know. And to celebrate, I'm taking you out to dinner. Just you and me. What do you say? Anyway, enjoy the flower and make sure to check your locker next Monday!

Love, your "secret" admirer.'

I just can't stop smiling when I think about it. Randy is so sweet. I'll definitely go to dinner with him. I know it's not a date, but I'm still nervous. I haven't mentioned the flowers to anyone. I want to keep it just between us. We are friends, but I still want that special relationship with him. He's always been special to me and he always will be.

Okay, I'm going to stop now, before I fill anymore of this page with mushy things. Now, I'm looking forward to the rest of this year. Who know what will happen? Oh, Randy's calling me. I better go. See ya!

Lisa

**--**

A/N Hi! I know not a lot happened this chapter, but that's ok. In a way it's still important. The holidays are coming up, so I'm trying to find enough inspiration for that.

Anyway, hopefully you'll like this chapter and please R&R if you want to read more!

Thanks again! Love, Baxxie_  
_


	21. Chapter 21 Talking Too Much

Chapter 21 Talking Too Much

Randy

We've been going to school again for a month now and I'm already looking forward to vacation. I mean, Lisa and I are really good friends now and this is our last year, but school just sucks. I can't believe all of the homework assignments we've been getting lately.

And then there's the constant nagging about the finals we need to prepare for this year as well as the Prom. Yeah, people are already talking about it.

Oh and the yearbook. I am so sick of that already. Brittany was chosen, well ok, she made herself in charge of the yearbook. She keeps bugging everyone with pictures and asking if they like it. She actually asked me if I wanted to help her with it. Yeah, right. I've got better things to do.  
  
To top it all of, it's becoming harder lately to keep our past relationship a secret. That's mostly because neither of us know how to keep our mouths shut. Last week it was my fault and I didn't even realize it...

_Last week...___

Lisa is staying with us for a few days, while Wilson goes to another festival. he goes to so many, I can't really remember the name. Something to do with carving turkeys I think. Anyway, we just finished dinner and me and Mark are doing the dishes. Dad made us, while he sneaked off to the garage to work on another hotrod.

I can't help but overhear mom and Lisa talking on the couch together.

'What's that on your arm? Is that a mole?' Lisa grabs mom's arm and turns it towards her to take a closer look.

'Yeah, it is. I know, it's a weird shape isn't it?'

'It looks like a strawberry.' They both laugh at that.

'Oh my god, it really does. That is so strange.'

'Oh, that's nothing. I have a birthmark that looks even weirder.'

'You do? Let me see.' I immediately get which one she means as her face turns red.

'Uh, no, forget I mentioned it. It just looks really weird.'

'Weird, how?'

'Well, it's...' I interrupt before she has a chance to come up with a new excuse.

'You mean the one on your inner left thigh, shaped like a bunny? I think it looks cute.' I go back to washing the dishes, when I all of a sudden get this funny feeling. I look up to find everyone looking at me. 'What?' Lisa has gone completely red, while mom and Mark look shocked.

'And how would you know about that?' I nearly jump as dad's voice appears behind me.

'Dad, don't do that.'

'Sorry, I was just wondering how you know about that birthmark.' Then, slowly and far too late, it finally comes through as my own face turns red with embarrassment.

'Uh, she told me. Well, I think the dishes are done, goodnight.' I rush out of the room without looking at anyone. I can hear them questioning Lisa about it. I feel somewhat guilty, but have to chuckle a bit. Thankfully mom and dad still don't get it. Which is kind of strange, but lucky for us.

End Flashback.

I apologized afterwards, but it was okay with her. We both laughed about it. But last night, well, let's just say I'm still not over it.

_Last night...___

Me and Lisa are watching tv. She turned on this show. It's called Double Dare. It's sort of like Fear Factor, just a lot worse for the contestants. In this particular episode, one of the contestants had to get a tattoo on his back. The poor guy was already scared of needles, but he could win 200.000 dollars, so he agreed. We both sit here watching the process, eating popcorn and turn away when something disgusting happened.

Mom is sitting at the dining table with dad, while they sort out some paperwork for tax reasons. I don't care, I wasn't paying attention to them. Lisa and I turn away once more as blood starts to ooze out of the guy's back as he screams out in pain.

'Oh my god, that looks so painful. I can't believe you went through this. No, I can't believe you paid money for it. Did it hurt when you got yours?' My eyes just widen as I keep eating popcorn and trying to ignore everything she just said. The room has suddenly become very quiet once again.

'Randy? I asked you a question.'

'You know, maybe we should change the channel. I think American Idol is on.' I grab the remote and start flipping the channels as Lisa just laughs.

'Randy, come on. Aren't you going to answer my question?'

'What question?' I laugh nervously as I can hear the footsteps behind me. I flip the channels even faster.

'Did it hurt when you got your tattoo?' I close my eyes, wishing she didn't say that.

'You have a tattoo?' My mom yells at me from behind, as Lisa finally gets it. She mouths the word "sorry", but the damage is already done. Dad gets in front of the tv.

'Randy, is that true?' I try to move my head, so I see the screen next to dad, but he moves back in front of it. 'Uh, hello? Is anybody there? No? Ok, Ill leave a message. This is your dad speaking. If you don't answer me right now, you are grounded for life.' I just sigh, as Lisa slowly gets up.

'Maybe I should go.'

'No, sit.' She quickly sits back down. 'Randy, get up. Show us the tattoo.'

'Dad..'

'Now.' I get up and start to unfasten my belt. Mom and dad's eyes widen as they start to wonder where I put that tattoo. I loosen my pants and pull them down just enough, so my tattoo is visible.

'I can not believe you got a tattoo. When did you get it?' Mom looks angry.

'I got it in Costa Rica.'

'In Costa Rica?! You mean after I did my best to let you go to a foreign country for a year, no matter how much it hurt. I le you go, because you really wanted to go, so you could help people, you come back looking like a criminal?'

'What? A criminal? It's just a tattoo. What's the big deal?'

'It's drawn on your body permanently, that's the big deal. You can't just wash that off. What's next, an earring? And then the police will show up at the door, telling us how you robbed the bank.' I roll my eyes at them.

'Oh my god. So, anyone who has a tattoo automatically turns into a criminal? You know, this is exactly why I didn't tell you about it.'

'And that's another thing. You did this without our permission?'

'It's my body. I don't need permission for it. What about Mark? He painted his nails for years and dyed his hair in every color you can think of. You never went this over the top with him.'

'That's because none of that was permanent. It was just a fase for him. You're older, you should know better.'

'Oh, whatever. This discussion is pointless. Because you're right, it is permanent. Meaning, no matter how much you hate it, It's not coming off.'

'No, maybe not. But we can ground you for getting it in the first place and lying to us about it. How does two weeks sound?'

'Two weeks? Are you kidding me? This is just so unfair, I mean...' I quickly shut up as mom gives me "the eye". 'Ok, two weeks is fine.' After that mom goes upstairs to cool off, we all flinch as we hear doors slamming.

'So, what does the dragon mean anyway?' Dad asks me with a small smile in a whisper.

'I thought you were mad about it, too.'

'Well, yeah, I am, but it does look kinda cool. You know, I always wanted one myself.'

'Really?'

'yeah, just never had the time for it.'

'Scared of needles, huh?' he smiles.

'Yeah.'

'Hey, maybe you should enter Double Dare. It's a tv program, in which these people have fears and they...

End Flashback

So now I'm grounded for two months. One thing was very lucky for us. They never even asked Lisa how she knew about that tattoo. Well, at least I don't have to hide it anymore. Not that I walked around half naked in our house anyway, I mean... oh, never mind.

**--**

A/N hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in a few days. I've been trying to think of the next chapters, still have to work them out and trying to put more ideas in chapters in between. yeah, you're not interested, sorry. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Please R&R if you want to read more! Thanks and Love, Tyana  
__


	22. Chapter 22 Halloween

Chapter 22 Halloween  
_  
__Lisa and Mark_

Lisa

Tonight is our first Halloween together and we're all looking forward to it. Brad came home from college especially for this holiday and he and Randy have been on a warpath ever since.

I have been designing clothes again since only recently. I used to do it all the time back home, since I've always loved fashion. But when mom and dad past away, I just didn't feel like it anymore. It's a good sign, I guess. Uncle Wilson let's me use the basement. I started to design Halloween costumes for myself and the guys, to get more experience. We're organizing a party tonight at their house, so I really hope everyone likes them.

But anyway, Brad and Randy hid all the clothes I made and all of my tools. I found them tucked away in Mark's room. I yelled at him first, before I found out he didn't have anything to do with it. It's not really a scary prank, but it's scared the living daylights out of me!

And they replaced Mark's hamster with an actual Tarantula, how creepy!

I'm almost finished with the costumes. I had Randy and Brad fit theirs an hour ago and made sure to "accidentally" prick them with a needle. Brad will be a very modern "Count Dracula", while Randy will be a modern "Joker" from "Batman". And then there's Mark. He'll be the "Phantom of the Opera". And finally, I will be "Poison Ivy", also from "Batman". It's been so much fun designing these costumes. And the guys are really impressed. I definitely want to keep going with this. I'm thinking about applying to "Parsons The New School for Design" in New York.

But right now, I've got more important things to think about. Jill and Tim will be going to a Halloween party at Al and Trudy's house and Uncle Wilson is going to a witch convention. Yeah, he's weird sometimes.

Oh, look at the time. I have to be ready to go in two hours! Better get a move on.

_Two and a half hours later..._

Randy

Halloween is definitely my favorite holiday. And Brad's too. We have so much fun every year, coming up with pranks to pull on everyone. And it's even more fun to see people trying to get back at us, without succeeding. We even have a new victim this year, Lisa.

And to top it all off, we organized our first Halloween party tonight. It only started half an hour ago and not everyone is here yet, but it's great. The whole house is decorated and the costumes Lisa made are great. She managed to match them all to our personalities and she modernized the characters as well.

The music is great, the people are fun and diverse. We invited people of our own circle of friends, me, Brad, Lisa and even mark, even though his friends are a lot younger than ours. We decided for some reason it didn't matter. Next year I'm off to college myself and since I'm thinking about going to New York and applying for Columbia University, we might not get another chance like this to really spend time together. So we're going all out tonight.

Everyone seems to be having a good time and Lisa is going around with snacks again. For some reason she doesn't think people will take them from the table themselves. After all, we have college students among the guests and like Brad, they can be lazy. We are trying to keep an eye on everyone, making sure no one heads upstairs to make out. Even though, there's little chance of us being able to stop them. Even Mark found himself a girl tonight. Now that is exceptional!

All of a sudden the lights are starting to flicker. Not a lot of people seem to notice. They probably think it's part of tonight, but we didn't arrange this. Weird. It does suit the evening, of course.

Lisa and I have teamed up, since we do have the same enemy and "Batman" was foolish enough to show up tonight. It's amazing how crazy you can get after a few drinks. Since Brad is older than 18, we're allowed to have alcohol, which only makes it more fun. Mark and his friends are minors though, so we're making sure they know what to do if our parents come in unexpectedly. Lie and make sure they don't drink too much. It's hard to hide when you're really drunk.

What the? The lights are completely out now. Some people are screaming while others are laughing and congratulating us.

'Hey, did you turn off the lights?' Brad yells at me.

'No, I didn't do this. Where's the flashlight? I'll go check the fuse box.' I try to find my way around the house towards the kitchen and search for a flashlight, when a scream is heard. Lisa! I try to hurry back, without bumping into too many people.

'Lisa? Where are you?' I try to find her, when the lights come back on. People look rather scared and confused. Not sure whether it's still a trick or maybe... 'Lisa, what is it?' I find her looking terrified and crying her eyes out as she keeps her eyes on the floor. As I look to see what she's looking at, I see Mark's mask lying on the floor with.. blood? Lisa immediately grabs hold of me and buries her head in my shoulder, while I roll my eyes.

'What happened?' Brad rushes over as I look at him and point at the floor.

'Mark is trying to prank us.' Lisa looks up at me with a confused look.

'What are you talking about? I don't think it's a prank, Randy, there's blood on the mask.'

'Why did you scream?'

'I didn't scream. That was Mark.' I look at her confused, before nearly bursting out with laughter. I keep it in, though, for her sake.

'Oh, sorry. I thought that was you. He screams like a girl.' I get out, before laughing anyway and soon Brad joins me. Lisa slaps me.

'It's not funny!'

'Oh, come on, this is just a stupid prank. Mark? Come on, come out here. Joke's over, we know it's a prank. Mark?' Brad heads for the garage to look for him as I keep Lisa calm, until we hear a bloodcurdling scream and a sickening thud. After that, silence. The whole room is silent, before the room starts to flicker again and nearly everyone flees through the front door.

'I'm so out of here...'

'Guys, come on. Our little brother is just playing a stupid prank on us.' I try, sounding a little more uncertain than before. As I close the door after the last person leaves, Brad just comes back inside through the back door. He looks a little pale.

'What? Did you find Mark?'

'No, not exactly. I didn't see much, but I found this.' I hear Lisa gasp as he holds Mark's cape, completely covered in blood. 'You know, maybe we should call mom and dad and ask them to come home.' I roll my eyes at him.

'Oh, come on Brad, don't tell me you're starting to believe this. It's a prank. He just wants to get back at us for everything we ever did to him. I mean, he's not doing a bad job, but It's going to take a lot more to convince us, right?' He looks at Lisa, as if asking for confirmation and then looks back. 'Right? Brad?'

'Normally I'd agree with you, man, but this is a little too good. The blood on the cape and the mask? It's real, Randy. Not fake, like we would use. It's real blood.'

'Ok, so he really thought things through.' He still doesn't agree. 'Brad, this is Mark we're talking about here. He's not capable of...' We all look up in surprise as the doorbell rings. We stand in confusion for a few minutes, until I start to move towards the door. Lisa stands closer to Brad as I carefully open the door. No one. But as I look down, a small brown package is on the ground. I pick it up and head back inside, closing the door behind me.

'Who was it?'

'No one.' I respond as I keep my eyes on the package. I head towards the couch and set the package down. Lisa and Brad carefully come my way and sit on either side of me.

'What's that?'

'I don't know. It was sitting outside.'

'Does it have a note attached?' I turn the package over on all sides, but there's nothing. Just a message: "Only Nine Left".

'What the hell does that mean? "Only Nine Left"? Weird.' I start to open the top of the package, when Lisa stops me.

'Wait. What if it's something dangerous?'

'Only one way to find out.' I open the package, while Brad and Lisa watch my every move. As it's open, I look inside and nearly throw it on the table.

'What? What's in it?' I can feel the color draining my face and as Lisa and Brad look inside of it, Brad hurries to the nearest bucket to puke, while Lisa starts to cry again.

'Oh my god...' I try to look away, but can't help looking at the item in the box. A severed finger sits alone in the box, with blood still dripping from it.

'Ok, maybe it's not a prank after all.' I look closer as I see something else in the box. On the bottom of the box, there's small message written in blood: "Happy Halloween! You're Next!" I get up fast and head towards the phone. I pick up the horn and start to dial quickly as Brad looks at me in confusion.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm calling the police.' As I hear someone pick up on the other end of the phone, the lights flicker again. Now I'm getting nervous. Lisa is now standing next to me, as is Brad as they look around, Brad comforting Lisa.

'911, this is Judy, how may I help you?'

'Hi, we need the police. Our brother is missing and.. hello? Judy?' The phone is dead and the lights flicker again.

'What? They hung up?'

'No, the phone is dead.' Just as I say it, we hear footsteps in the house. In the garage, to be exact. We all look towards the garage door and on instinct, start moving backwards. The lights go out once again, just before we hear the garage door opening. As it opens, we can make out a shadow in the dark. We try to stay together and not make a sound. In one flash, the lights come back on and the figure is standing right before us. We scream our heads off, before...

Laughter? We look up and Lisa walks towards the figure as they both laugh.

'Mark? What the..'

'Oh, that was the best Halloween prank ever!' I look at Brad as color comes back to our faces.

'I don't believe this. You're telling me this really was a prank?'

'Yep.'

'Lisa? You were in on this?' She laughs as I look at her in disbelief.

'Well yeah. I had to after those stupid pranks you guys pulled on him. I had to make sure it was all convincing. So, what do you guys think?'

_Brad and Randy_

Lisa

I high-five Mark as we pulled off our prank perfectly. The finger especially was great.

'You guys should have seen your faces, it was hilarious. Well? What do you think? Did he pass?' I look at each of them questioningly, but am surprised to see the angry face of Randy staring back at me. 'What?' He just looks angrier by the minute, before he storms outside. I look at Brad and he just shrugs. 'What did I do? It was just a prank.'

'I don't know. As hard as it is to admit this, this really was a great prank. We taught you well, Mark. Maybe next year, we can team up against mom and dad together.' Mark smiles at him.

'Thanks, but I think this is much more fun.'

'Ok, but then I must declare this a war from now on, on behalf of me and Randy.'

'Looking forward to it.' He looks at me, but I'm still looking at the door, worried about Randy. Brad sees my face and heads for the door.

'I'll go talk to him.'

'Thanks, Brad.'

'What do you think's wrong with him?'

'I don't know. Maybe we went a little far.'

'Are you kidding me? It was perfect! Don't you remember about all the pranks they pulled on everyone, including you and me?'

'Yeah, and I agree they deserved payback, but I just think maybe we got carried away.'

'Oh, come on, Lisa...' He gets interrupted by a loud thud and yelling coming from outside. We look at each other, before heading towards the back door. All of a sudden Brad turns up by the front door. he's white as a sheet and he looks terrified.

'Brad?' I move to open the door, but..

'Don't! Don't open the door.. He'll come after you, too...'

'What? Brad, give it up, ok?' I move for the door again, but he holds the door closed from the outside. 'Brad? Let go of the door. Brad, come on.' he just shakes his head.

'No. It's too late for me, but you guys need to be ok.' We both start laughing at his poor attempt, but he keeps going. 'I'm serious. He's lost it.. I won't make it.. Please get some help.. please...' he's practically begging us to help, while tears start rolling down his cheeks. Then, somehow he gets pulled backwards. I look at Mark as I'm starting to doubt myself.

'Uh, maybe we should get some help..'

'No, we don't. No one is after him, Lisa. You know that.'

'I don't know. he seemed pretty convincing.'

'Well yeah, so did we, remember? They probably just planned this...' He's interrupted once more when another loud thud is heard. We look towards the windows and I can't help but scream as I see Brad covered in blood, being pushed against the window and seeming dead as he slides to the ground, leaving a bloody hand print behind. As he's almost down, a figure is seen behind him. The sound of thunder seems to come from nowhere as a flash of lightening lights up a very angry looking "Joker", holding a bloody kitchen knife. Mark and I back up instantly as fear starts to fill me.

'Uhm.. okay, maybe we did get carried away...'

'Oh god... I knew we shouldn't have done this.. call the police..'

'What? No, I'm not calling the police. It's a prank. Randy did not kill Brad.' All of a sudden I remember something.

'Mark.. The doors!' I realize it's too late, when a hand grabs me from behind and a knife is held near my throat. I want to scream, but I can't... But I need to grab Mark's attention, who has his back turned towards me. 'Mark... Help..' I whisper as he turns around. His eyes widen and fear shines though, as well as disbelief.

'Randy, what are you doing?' He doesn't respond, he just stands there, holding the knife.

'Randy, come on. You don't have to do this. Look, I'm sorry, ok? We g-got a little, uh, carried away.. we, we didn't mean to go this far, could you please let her go?' he still doesn't respond. 'Randy.. Please, you don't want to do this...' All of a sudden I can feel his face leaning closer towards me. I can almost feel his breath in my neck as he starts to whisper.

'Gotcha!' Shock registers in my mind as he lets me go and I start to hit him, while he starts laughing. Mark stands there in confusion as I beat up my ex-boyfriend.

'You are such a jerk! You scared the shit out of me!' He tries to dodge the blows while he still laughs. Brad now comes back in and starts laughing as well.

'Ha! You really thought you could beat us?' Mark just looks annoyed as Brad comes up to him and ruffles his hair. 'Aw, were you scared?'

'Shut up!' Mark is already able to say it with a smile, while I've got Randy trapped on the couch, while I tickle him and he laughs, wriggling to get out of my grasp.

_Half an hour later..._

Randy

We're all sitting on the couch, watching movies as we all still gloat from our pranks.

'I have to say, this is the best Halloween ever. The only thing that was missing from it, was that we didn't get to play a prank on mom and dad.'

They all smile. 'Yeah. But you know what? We could team up next year. The four of us, against mom and dad? What do you say?'

'I'm in. Lisa? Mark?'

'Hm, I don't know. What do you think, Mark?' She looks at him.

'No. Brad already asked me earlier and I said no.'

'Ok. You do know that that means war, right?' Brad smiles at me.

'Yeah, I do. But after tonight I know we're... Ok. Who turned off the lights again?' We're sitting in the dark once again. We all groan in frustration as we suspect each other.

'Not us.' I answer for Brad and me.

'Well, not us either. So then who did?' We all think about it, until suddenly, we hear the front door creaking open. We slowly turn towards the sound as a light comes from the door.

'Uh, guys, this isn't funny. We've all had our fun, already, you can stop now.'

'Mark, we're not doing this. We're sitting on the couch, too, remember?' We all whisper. The door has stopped creaking, but the light coming from the door, seems to be moving. We stare intently at the door, until...

A chainsaw rattles right next to us. We scream and jump from the couch, thuds are heard as we trip over each other in the dark. We try to move away from the chainsaw, but we neglect to think about the door, which is now creaking again very closely. We've moved towards it in our haste and we've got our backs towards it. We turn around very slowly and when the door opens we scream again as a headless woman stands in the doorway. We scramble backwards, when the chainsaw starts up again. We try to run, but as we scream again..

the lights come on again and very slowly I register laughter again. I look around and see Dad holding a chainsaw and now his stomach, because of the laughter. And in the door opening, the headless woman opens up her dress and there's mom, also laughing now.

'Oh, we got you good!' They high five each other as we try to regain control of our shaking limbs again.

'Hey Randy, Brad?' We both look up at Mark. 'Next year, the four of us against mom and dad.' We both smile devilishly at him. Yes! I can tell we're already thinking of revenge for next year. Because believe me, they deserve it!

--

**A/N **Hiya! Sorry for the delay, we don't celebrate Halloween in my country, so it took some time coming up with this. I really hope you guys like it, hope it was scary enough or at least fun. Well, thanks to Randy Taylor for helping me write this chapter :) Always grateful to you :)

And thank you all for reading and reviewing already. Please R&R more if you want more!

Love, Baxxie


	23. Chapter 23 Last Chance Bonding

Chapter 23 Last Chance Bonding

Randy

It's been two weeks since Halloween. We all had a lot of fun, but Brad went back to campus and for some reason it's just been me and Lisa spending time together. Mark came home from school last week, really angry. Ever since he's been kind of withdrawn from everyone. I'm still making fun of him, even though it's a lot less fun without Brad and with Lisa slapping me with each comment.

But despite all the fun I'm having with it anyway, lately I've noticed he's not even responding anymore. He just walks away from me. Even though that's a normal reaction for anyone else, it's not normal for Mark. I've actually started to feel worried about him. It's kinda weird, never had that feeling about Mark before. But I know I'm not the only one.

Especially after yesterday. He came home from school and he was angry again, but he also had a band-aid above his right eye. Mom and dad tried to ask him about it, but he didn't respond. He just went upstairs. Actually, I haven't seen him since that. We're having breakfast right now, but he's not here.

'Randy, have you seen Mark? Is he up yet?' Mom gets up and gets to the point.

'Nope, haven't seen him.'

'Well, could you go see if he's ready? The bus will be here soon and I don't have time to take him to school today.'

'Oh, right, you've got a new job interview, right?'

'yes, I do and it's getting really late, so could you please check on Mark?' I get up and go upstairs reluctantly and knock on Mark's door.

'Mark? Are you ready? the bus is almost here.' Nothing. 'Mark? Come on, hurry up!' I start to knock louder, until the door opens fast. Mark storms past me, without looking and heads downstairs. Not even a minute later, I hear the front door opening and slamming shut. I head downstairs myself where mom and dad stare at the door dumbfound.

'What just happened?'

'I don't know. But hey, I did my work, he's out the door. Can I borrow the Nomad to drive to school?' Mom still stares at the front door, but hands me the car keys.

'Thanks. I'll go park it out front and see if Lisa's ready to go.' We usually drive together, since we go to the same school, duh, and because we have classes together. Mom hurries out the door after saying goodbye.

'Hey, Randy?' Dad pulls me aside for a minute, as I grab the door to the garage.

'yeah?'

'Would you mind picking Mark up today after school? You finish before him, right?'

'Uh, yeah, but why?'

'Well, maybe you can find out what's going on with him. I'd do it myself, but I'm going to be home late today and your mom is going to visit grandma today. We had a call from the principal yesterday and it seems Mark isn't really trying at school either. He doesn't even show up for some classes.'

'So? Neither do I..' I quickly try to cover up as I realize my words. 'I mean, you know... uh.. Yeah, I'll pick him up after school, of course, bye!' I quickly close the door behind me, before dad has a chance to react.

_Around 4:30..._

School already finished an hour ago, so I went home again and had a snack, before heading towards Mark's school. I've been waiting for fifteen minutes already and despite nearly all of his classmates, he's still not here. So, I get out of the door and head inside with dread, seeing as how I've been here before and I'd rather forget.

I walk through the hallways, hoping I won't run into someone who recognizes me. I walk past the Science Lab and look in each classroom, until I hear shouting in a different hallway. I head towards the sound, which is coming from the guy's locker room. As the sounds become louder, I can hear cheering, but also shouting and begging someone to stop. When I hear Mark yelling, I start to hurry and swing the locker room's door open. I'm shocked to see some tough guys holding Mark, while another punches him in the gut.

'Hey! What the hell are you doing? Let go of him.' Mark looks up in surprise. As he does, he gets punched in the face. 'Hello? Did you not hear me? I said let go of him.' The guy in charge looks behind him and smiles as he sees me.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was a leprechaun talking.' The other guys laugh. I glare at them.

'Funny. I didn't think you'd know what a leprechaun is, seeing as how you probably just learned how to read.' His smile fades away and he steps closer to me.

'Watch what you're saying, buddy.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't learn how to read yet? Oops my bad, I should have known a guy as ugly and stupid looking like you, wouldn't know how to read or write.' I laugh as he steps even closer to me, with his fist raised.

'Why you little...'

'Hey, Jake? Just ignore him. We've got better things to do. You can get him later.' His buddy stops him and he heads back, before glaring at me one last time.

'Aww, he won't allow you to hit me? I'm guessing he wears the pants in your relationship, huh?' He starts at me again, when Mark responds.

'Hey, Jake? Remember me? Come on, I stole your girlfriend, remember?' Ok, now I'm confused. Jake goes back to him and raises his fist.

'Wait, he stole your girlfriend? You stole his girlfriend? He had a girlfriend?'

'Randy, just shut up. Please go away. I can handle this.'

'yeah, I can see that. You're really taking control of the situation.'

'Uh, hello? I'm trying to beat him up for stealing my girlfriend.' Jake interrupts us.

'Excuse me, you're interrupting our conversation.' We go back to arguing, until Jake has enough. He pushes me aside.

'I wasn't kidding. I'm busy, go back to the sandbox.' The other guys laugh. Alright, that's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Jake raises his fist again and I walk straight up to him. I turn him towards me and before he knows what's going on, I punch his nose.

'Ah, what the- You little piece of shit! Just wait till I-' he raises his fist and when he brings it down, I grab it as tight as I can, until I see his face clench with pain and he kneels on the ground. Mark looks at me in shock, as dot the other guys.

'No that I have your attention. I'll only say this one more time. Leave my brother alone. If I ever find out your hurting him or anyone else in this school ever again, I swear you'd wish you'd never even come to this school. Do you understand me?' He doesn't respond, so I twist his arm a little more. 'I said: Do you understand me?' He nods, while his eyes are shut and he flinches because of the pain. I let go and he falls to the ground, clutching his hand. The other two guys look at me in shock.

'What the hell are you looking at?' They look away quickly, before letting go of Mark, grabbing Jake off of the floor and rushing outside. I go over to Mark, who has also landed on the floor and is now clutching his stomach. I hold out my hand.

'Are you alright?' He smacks away my hand and gets up carefully.

'I'm fine. I don't need your help.'

'Yeah, I can see that. You're welcome by the way.' He starts to walk into the hallway. I roll my eyes and follow him.

A few minutes later I'm back in the Nomad, driving slowly, while trying to convince Mark to get in, as he walks home.

'Mark. Just get in the car. You're not walking the whole way.' He doesn't even look at me, he just glares and stares out in front of him. 'Mark? Are going to keep ignoring me from now on? Look, I know you're not happy that I saved your life, but this is just ridiculous. Mark? Come on, Mark. I know you're getting tired. Mark, get in the fucking car!' I smile to myself as I finally surprise him and he gets in the car.

'So, uh, you have a girlfriend, huh?' He doesn't respond, he just looks out the window. 'Okay, I guess you're still not over it. You know, I was only trying to...' All of a sudden his anger seems to come through.

'I am so sick of this! I didn't need your help back there. I could have done fine by myself. You know, I was actually getting somewhere in school. People were starting to notice me. But you just had to come in and ruin everything.'

'I ruined everything? Well, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have just stood there and watched as that guy punched the living shit out of you. Because we wouldn't want you to have a life.'

'That's just it. You always do this. You and Brad are always screwing up my life. You never cared about me. And don't say you guys just pick on me, because I'm the younger brother, I know you guys just hate me and I'm just so sick of it, I want to...' In one second I stop the car, making us both almost crash through the windshield. 'What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed us!'

'Just shut the hell up! Now you and I both know me and Brad picking on you is not the reason you've been acting like a zombie for the past week. What's the real problem?'

'What? What are you talking about?'

'You know what the hell I'm talking about. What's been bothering you? Mom and dad have been worrying about you. Is it those guys? Have they been beating you up all week?'

'What? No.. Wait, mom and dad have been worrying about me? So you mean, mom and dad made you come and talk to me?' I sigh as he gets angry again. 'I should have known.'

'Look, the thing is, I've been worried about you, too.'

'Yeah, right. I'm not about to spill my problems to you, so you can make an entire comedy routine out of it.'

'As much fun as that sounds, that's not why I'm asking. I really want to know what's going on with you.'

'Why? Why would you care all of a sudden?'

'Well, I guess it's mostly because I know I'm not going to stay in Detroit. By this time next year, I'll be in New York, hopefully and you and I won't really get another chance to have a conversation like this.'

'Oh, ok, yeah, that sounds better.' He rolls his eyes at me, which makes me frustrated.

'Look, mark, I know Brad and I haven't exactly treated you like a brother. I know we messed up. I never meant to hurt you in any way or make you feel like you felt left out, but I know we did and I guess I'm saying that I'm sorry for everything. I wish I could go back. Because despite all the fun we might have had, now that I know I'm not going to be home that much next year, I realize all the stupid things we did to you.. well, it caused a bad relationship between us and I.. I don't want that. I don't want us to have a relationship like dad and Uncle Steve. they can't even sand being in the same room together. I-I'm sorry, Mark... I'm sorry for ever ruining your life, if that's how you see it...' I hear him sigh beside me.

'You can stop, you know..' I look up and see the smile on his face, making me smile too.

'Really? I thought I'd keep going, since you're not stopping me.'

'Well, I was kind of enjoying it.' I smirk as I see his face.

'You know, sometimes I think we did teach you a few things.'

'yeah, you did. Look, Randy, you didn't ruin my life. At least, not completely.' We both smile again. 'I mean, yeah, you guys picked on me, but I know that when it comes down to it, you'll always have my back. Like today. I know I was mad at you, but I do appreciate it. I have to admit, I was kind of surprised. I had no idea you were capable of doing what you did. I mean, the look on their faces, it was priceless. It was so..'

'Mark? I was there, remember?'

'Oh, right, sorry. The point is, I'm sorry for the way I reacted and thanks for helping me. I actually could have used karate on them, but I was so upset and miserable, I didn't really care enough to fight.'

'Ok, and why were you upset and miserable? From what I heard, you have a new girlfriend.' he looks out the window, and sighs.

'Actually, I don't. At least, not anymore.'

'What happened?'

'Well, she broke up with Jake and then she asked me out, right? Well, I was really surprised, because she's kind of the most popular girl at school.'

'Wow, way to go, Mark!' I want to high-five him, until I see his face. 'Oh, you weren't done, sorry.'

'Well, we were together for about a week and Jake was getting angrier. He kept watching us and comping up to Monica, that's her name, and begged her to come back to him. She kept saying no, until last week, I went to her locker and caught her making out with Jake. When she was finished she came up to me and she told me the only reason she was with me, was because she wanted to make Jake jealous by going out with the biggest loser in school.'

'Oeh, ouch. That had to hurt.' He nods. 'So wait, why was Jake beating you up? I thought he already had her back?'

'yeah, he did, but he wanted to take revenge on me anyway. You know, for fun.'

'Oh, like we used to?' He gives me one look, but smiles.

'Yeah, like that.'

'Look, Mark, trust me. There will always be girls who act like bitches, but in the end, they will get what's coming to them. I mean, look at Lauren. You know how that went. But there are also a lot of girls out there, who will actually like you for who you are and they won't judge you for it.'

'Like Lisa?'

'Yeah, like..' I look at him in surprise and as I see the evil smile on his face, I smile, too. 'Just like Lisa. I know you're hurt right now, but I'm sure you'll find someone who likes you for you and who cares about you as much as you care for her.' He opens his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. 'Yes, like Lisa. Let's just not go there, alright?'

'Ok, fine. Hey Randy?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' I start the car back up and we finally head on home. 'Oh, I've got an idea. How about you and I rent some movies tonight? We could make popcorn, maybe talk some more and you could sleep in my room?' He raises his eyebrows at me.

'As much as I appreciated this talk, I don't feel like making it into a girls sleepover.' I start laughing.

'yeah, maybe you're right. How about we just go see a horror movie instead?'

'Yeah, sure. But I'm not going to hold onto you when you get scared and scream like a girl.' I chuckle at him.

'Ok, it's a deal.'

We talked all the way home, mom and dad were very surprised to see him all happy again. I didn't tell them what happened. They don't need to know. I'm just glad we finally got to do some last chance bonding. We needed that.

**--**

A/N Sorry for yet another long chapter, I just couldn't stop writing. I needed a chapter involving Mark, he just doesn't get enough attention in fanfiction. Well, that's all. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!

Thanks for all! Love, Baxxie


	24. Chapter 24 Thanksgiving

Chapter 24 Thanksgiving

Randy

'Hey Randy! Watcha doing?' I look at Lisa's smiling face and smile back.

'Nothing. Just watching tv. There's nothing on tonight, so I'm still flipping channels.'

'Ok. Uh, I have a question for you.' I take my eyes off the screen and look at her. She's sitting next to me now.

'Alright, shoot.'

'Ok, here's the thing. Tomorrow I'm volunteering at the Children's Hospital, here in Detroit. And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me?'

'Oh, uh, I'm kinda already volunteering at the soup kitchen. I already promised I would, so I'm sorry, but I can't.'

'Oh, well that's ok. I didn't know you volunteered at the soup kitchen.'

'Yeah, I have been for years. Have you volunteered before?'

'Well, not in this hospital, but it's kind of a Thanksgiving tradition between my mom and me. Well, it was, before she.. you know.' She looks down sadly as I give her a reassuring smile. 'Anyway, I wanted to stick to that tradition and I was hoping to continue it with you, since you were great with the kids in Costa Rica.'

'Wow, I'm honored. Now I'm definitely sorry I can't be there. If I hadn't promised, I would have gone with you.'

'Thanks. But since you already have plans, I'll have to find someone else to come with me. I don't want to go by myself.' She pouts and then leans into me, putting her head on my shoulder. yeah, we're very close. I put my arm around her and smile.

'Aw, you poor thing.' She pouts even more and we watch some tv. 'Hey, I've got an idea.'

'What?'

'You could ask Brad and Angela. I don't think they have plans tomorrow.'

'You know, that sounds great, but one thing. Are you sure they can handle kids?' I laugh at the disbelief in her face.

'Well, I'm not sure. But it might be good for them. They could use a wake-up call. You know, take them off the pedestal they put themselves on.' She chuckles and slaps me in the arm. 'What? They have! Anyway, maybe I could even join you after I'm done. I could come pick you up. What time are you done?'

'6:30, maybe later. Depends on how much trouble Brad and Angela might get into.' We both laugh.

'I'll be finished at about 2:30. Normally later, but I can start earlier and I'll join you at the hospital. Oh, and afterwards, maybe we can all have Thanksgiving dinner together. The others probably won't wait for us.'

'Ok, sounds great. Well, I better go home. I promised Uncle Wilson I'd help him make pumpkin pie. See you tomorrow! Oh, when Brad comes home, could you ask him to come over? I need to ask him about tomorrow.'

'Will do. Bye, Delilah!'

'Uh, bye...' I miss the confused look on her face as I call her by her nickname.

_Thanksgiving Day..._

'Hey, Tony? It's 2:30, so I'm heading to the hospital.' Tony looks at the clock, while serving up some more soup.

'It's 2:30 already? Wow, time flies. Well, thanks for all your help and maybe I'll see you again some day, huh?' He smiles at me and as we both take off our gloves, he shakes my hand. 'Good luck in your future and say hi to your girlfriend for me.' I smile and roll my eyes as I start towards the back.

'Thanks, Tony. I'll say hi to Lisa, but she's not my girlfriend.'

'Ok, if you say so.'

'Bye, Tony!'

'Bye!'

I get into the Nomad, which I got to drive today and head towards the Children's Hospital of Michigan. It takes me about half an hour, but as I pull into the parking lot of the hospital, I feel nerves coming up. I've never done this before, so of course I'm a little nervous, but I'm hoping those feelings will go away once I see Lisa.

I head inside and after introducing myself, a nurse shows me the way to the ward where Brad and Angela are volunteering. The three of us will be keeping the kids company in the common game room. We'll play games with them and just basically entertain them, until they have to go back to their rooms and to bed. Lisa has volunteered for years now and has had special training, so she is allowed to help taking care of the children who can't leave the ward. Under supervision of a nurse, of course.

I was really looking forward to taking care of the kids with her, but I know they're not just going to let me do the same things she does. So both of us will just have to deal with it. The nurse did say Lisa might be able to join us later on, so I'll have to wait for that.

I get changed and head for the common game room. I can hear shouting of kids in the beginning of the hallway. As I get closer to the game room, the shouting becomes louder. I carefully take a peak in the room and have to try hard to keep from laughing.

Kids are running wild, screaming and trashing everything in their path, while Brad and Angela are back to back, tied to a pole in the middle of the room, with duct tape over their mouth. Some of the kids are running circles around them, pretending their Native Americans. Well, at least they are keeping some of the Thanksgiving history alive.

But after a few minutes watching, I know I have to do something. I step in the doorway and put my fingers in my mouth, whistling as loud as I can, making all the kids stop what they're doing. They all stare at me and wait for me to say something.

'Well, I didn't expect that to go that well.' I can see Brad and Angela have noticed me as well and they plead with me to help them. 'Ok, everyone listen up. My name is Randy Taylor and I will be volunteering with Brad and Angela for the next four hours, to entertain you. That means, we will be playing games, reading you stories, whatever you like. But that does not include tying us up and pretend we're your prisoners. Which means, you will untie both of them right now and clean up this mess. No one will be playing any games or have fun, until you do. So, what's it going to be?' they look slightly shocked at the tone of my voice and I have to say, I've never heard it either. I can tell the kids are debating on what to do, when a boy about ten years old comes up to me.

'Why should we listen to you? What are you? 4ft?' I cross my arms at him, while some kids laugh. Probably his friends. 'You look like you're 5 or something.' They laugh again.

I walk over to him, crossed arms and stand above him, while I stare him down.

'First of all, I'm actually 5'6 and taller than you. So, if I look like I'm 5, then you must be, what? 2?' The other kids laugh and he gives them one look, so they all shut up. 'Second of all, who do you think you are that makes you think you can speak to people like that? Now you're all going to untie Brad and Angela and you're cleaning up this mess. I'm not kidding around here. Well?' The boy just smiles. Then he raises his makeshift sword.

'Don't listen to the dwarf, destroy!' His friends cheer and they start running around again, chasing the girls, who scream and run away. I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders at Brad and Angela who are still pleading with me to help them. I do smile as I notice some kids going over to Brad and Angela and untie them. They get up immediately and try to take back control over the other kids.

I carefully make my way through the other side of the room. A bed is sitting against the right wall. There aren't any machines around it, so I'm guessing it's specially put there for the kids' use. A little girl of about 7 or 8 with blond curls is lying on the bed on her stomach. She's coloring in a coloring book and doesn't even seem to notice what's going on around her. I walk over and stand next to the bed.

'Hi there.' She looks up for a mere second, before going back to coloring.

'Hi.' She answers in a small voice.

'Mind if I sit next to you?'

'No.' I sit on the bed next to her.

'So, what are you doing?' Stupid question, Randy.

'I'm coloring. I'm making Barbie look pretty.' She picks up a different color pencil and I can see she's coloring neatly within the lines.

'Wow, that looks great.'

'Thank you.'

'My name is Randy by the way. And you are?'

'Valentine.'

'That's a beautiful name.'

'Thank you, but it really isn't. Everyone teases me.'

'Is that why you're here, coloring by yourself, instead of playing with the others?'

'I guess. They never let me play with them. The boys always pick on me and push me away. They treat all the girls like that. All they want to do is run and chase the girls and try to catch them. The other girls have fun, but I'd rather chase them, instead of being chased by them. I don't know why the girls have fun with it, boys are just stupid.'

'Well, not all of us are stupid.'

'Sorry.'

'that's ok. Look, I'm not sure how to explain this to you, but at their age, the guys have just started noticing girls. And the only way they know how to deal with girls they like, is by teasing them. I think the girls might like them too and that's probably the reason why they want the guys to chase them.' She stops coloring and sits up straight, looking at me.

'Really?'

'Yup.'

'So, Barry teases me, because he likes me?'

'Probably. Which one's Barry?'

'The leader. The one who was rude to you.'

'Ah, so it has a name.' She giggles. 'But yeah, he probably has a crush on you.' I laugh as she makes a dirty face.

'Eww, boys have cooties!'

'You may think that now, but as you get older, that's going to change.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, at a certain age, you'll start to think differently about boys. You'll find out they don't have cooties and that not all of them are stupid. You might even like one of them so much, you'll develop a crush on them. And if that person likes you as well, you might become boyfriend and girlfriend. And when you get older, it'll no longer be just a crush. One day, you'll meet that one special person, who will swipe you off your feet and you'll fall in love and spend the rest of your life together.'

'Wow. Does that happen to everyone?' I smile as the question is coming from a different girl. As I look around, I notice most of the kids are now sitting around the bed on the ground, staring at me intently, listening with interest.

'I believe there is someone out there for everyone.'

'But, does that only happen between boys and girls? Because my dad has met another boy that he says he fell in love with. is that wrong?'

'No, that's not wrong. I was only giving an example. That special someone could be anyone. It could be another boy or another girl. All that matters is that you love each other. That's the most important thing in a relationship. And next to that, it's important that you both share everything equally. Just like on Thanksgiving. Today is a very important holiday, it teaches you to be grateful for what you have and to help people who are less fortunate than you. It's a holiday where you learn to share with others, no matter who they are. No matter what race, culture, skin color or in any way different they might be. Everyone deserves respect and love.'

'have you ever been in love?' I'm surprised to see Barry and his friends are now coming to sit with us. I smile at him and notice the silent apology on his face. I feel my face going slightly red as I think about my answer.

'Uhm.. I.. yeah, I'm in love. I mean, I've been in love.' I laugh nervously, but Brad and Angela are the only ones who really understand the mistake I made.

'What was her name?' I smile again as the memories come flooding back to me.

'Her name was Delilah.'

'Did she love you too?'

'I think so.' I smile wider as I see Lisa standing in the doorway, smiling back at me and biting her bottom lip. I know we're both blushing now. Brad and Angela follow my stare and smile knowingly as Lisa steps inside the room.

'Is that her?' Valentine quietly asks me. My eyes are still following Lisa as I slowly nod.

'Hi.'

'Hey. So, you finished early, huh?'

'yeah, I thought I'd come and help you guys out. But you seem to be doing fine without me.' She comes over and I move over so she can sit on the bed as well.

'So why did you break up?'

'Do you still love each other?'

'Are you getting back together?'

'Are you going to kiss?'

The kids are all firing the questions at the same time. With each question, we can feel our cheeks burning more and more, until Brad and Angela finally decide to step in and rescue us.

'Hey, who wants to watch a movie? We can watch the Lion King.' Their attention is immediately drawn to the tv. They cheer and hurry towards the tv. They all sit on the ground as Brad grabs the video and puts it in the VCR. I mouth him a silent thank you and he just shrugs that it's no problem.

Lisa yawns and leans in closer to me. She sighs and puts her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her.

'Long day, huh?'

'Yeah, you could say that. But I'm good now.'

'Good.'

We talk for a while and then head towards the kids and watch the rest of the movie with them. We spend the rest of the day playing games with them and at the end, I was asked to read them a story. They chose Robin Hood and I made sure to use as many different voices and accents as possible, making them all laugh, including my own brother and the girls. On some occasions a nurse came in to check on the children and they also came in to give them their medication.

When the clock struck 6:30, the same nurse came back to take them back to their rooms. They did, under loud protest.

'Aww, do we have to? Can't we stay up a little longer? It's Thanksgiving. Please?'

'I'm sorry, honey, but we agreed on 6:30. Now come on, say goodbye to everyone, alright?' They all looked sad. Even Barry got upset. Valentine was the last to go. Before she leaves, she hugs me and Lisa.

'Will you come and visit us again soon?' I'm already overwhelmed by her hug.

'You know what? I might just do that.'

'Really?' Her while face lights up in excitement and I can't help but smile as well. She looks at Lisa, who nods as well.

'Yeah, I will.' She hugs me again, before she hurries out of the room.

'Yay! I'm going to go tell the others.'

'Bye Valentine!'

'Bye!' She shouts down the hallway. Lisa and I both laugh.

'You were really great with them. You should consider coming to volunteer here more often. They really like you.' Marge lets us know. Lisa and I look each other. We shake hands with Marge, as do Brad and Angela.

'Well, uh, thanks, we'll definitely think about it.'

'Great. Thank you so much for your help. We really appreciate it.

'It was no problem, we enjoyed it.'

'I'm glad to hear it. Well, happy Thanksgiving!'

'Happy Thanksgiving! Bye!'

'Bye!' She waves at us as we head outside and into the car.

'So, Brad, Angela, are you guys thinking about volunteering more often as well?'

'Uh, well, as much fun as it was, I think we'll have to pass.' Brad answers. 'I mean, it was a little too much for my taste. You?' He turns to Angela as he asks her.

'yeah, me too. I am exhausted.'

'Well, me and Lisa might do it, right Lis..' I stop mid sentence as I see Lisa peacefully sleeping, with her head against the window. We're all pretty tired, so the rest of the ride home is silent.

For some reason our family waited with the Thanksgiving dinner for us. So we all ate together. Of course we told them about our day and after dinner we went straight to bed, where we all fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow. What a day!

**--**

A/N Hi! Sorry for the delay, been a little busy with moving and stuff. But I'll try to update every day again from now on.

Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I made in some events in this chapter, if you find anything mistakes, let me know, I'll be sure to change them if I'm able to.

Thanks for the R&R and please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas!

Love, Baxxie

_  
_


	25. Chapter 25 Holiday Preparations

Chapter 25 Holiday Preparations

Lisa

Just one more week 'till Christmas and we're Christmas shopping. Well, the Taylor family and me are.

The first Jill and me are heading for are the clothing stores. The guys can't do anything but follow us. They are however making sure we know they're not enjoying it, by moaning and complaining the entire way.

They're sitting down on some benches outside the stores, while me and Jill roam around, trying to find new outfits. After about an hour later, the guys are carrying all kinds of bags. Yeah, I'm kind of rich. The guys don't look that happy, but who cares?

About two hours and a lot of shopping later, even I'm getting bored. That's basically because Tim insists on visiting every hardware store and Jill wants to visit every book store. The four of us just follow them reluctantly. We want to ditch them, but they are our ride home and they wanted to spend the day together. So, instead of feeling guilty, we opt to feeling bored.

We've already got all the presents we wanted to buy and because of the boredom, we're becoming a little giddy. We start to make faces at each other and at Tim and Jill behind their backs, putting on an innocent face every time they turn around. And then snickering as they start walking again. We keep this up and without looking where we're going, I bump into someone all of a sudden. I look up apologetically and see a clown, who looks a little angry as he watches the helium balloons he was holding, rise up in the air.

'Oops, sorry.' We all snicker again as we walk away.

Tim walks into another hardware store and we sigh in annoyance. We stand outside as he drags Jill with him. We stare at all the people rushing through the mall and the parents, trying to keep their children in check as they run around the mall. We make fun of those people and laugh at jokes, until we see all the kids heading in the same direction. We look at each other, before hurrying the same way.

'Come on!' We laugh like little kids and stand in line, ignoring the looks we get from the parents and kids around us. Finally, it's our turn and we start to walk forward, when he stops us.

'Ho ho ho, hello there. I'm sorry, but don't you look a little old to be here?'

'We're not old. Ok, maybe Brad is. But we're still kids. We have the same right to sit on your lap and get a present like all other kids here.' Randy protests. We try to stifle a laugh as we realize how wrong that sounds.

'I'm sorry little man, but you need to be a certain height to sit on my lap. And I'm afraid you're just too tall.'

'See Randy, you're not that short.' Randy stomps Brad's arm, before turning back to the Mall Santa, who is just calling forward the next kid in line.

'Hey, now that's just not fair. What about us? Don't we get a present?' He protests again. Santa seems to think about it, before smiling.

'Well, if you really want a present from Santa, why don't you sing a song?'

'A song?'

'Yes. If you sing a song for all the kids here, I will give you a present as well.' We give each other mischievous looks before responding.

'Ok. Give us a minute.' We step out of the line, while Santa lets other children come forward. We huddle together and discuss our plan.

Randy heads back to the clown and gives him an apology, before handing him some money and taking some balloons, which haven't been tied yet.

I walk back to the line and pull out my camera, before grabbing everyone's attention. With a smile we notice Tim and Jill now watching us with a questioning glance.

'Ok, we're ready for that song now.' Santa gives the last child a present, before it runs back to it's parents. He turns his attention to us and waits curiously.

I hold my camera ready, when the guys walk back. They now each support a Christmas hat, while holding a balloon to their mouth. They inhale and swallow, before opening their mouths to sing.

_(To the Tune "Santa Claus is Coming to Town")_

_You'd better watch out,  
You'd better not cry,  
You'd better not pout;  
I'm telling you why._

_Santa Claus is tapping Your phone._

_He's bugging your room,  
He's reading your mail,  
He's keeping a file  
And running a tail._

_Santa Claus is tapping Your phone._

_He hears you in the bedroom,  
Surveills you out of doors,  
And if that doesn't get the goods,  
Then he'll use provocateurs._

_So--you mustn't assume  
That you are secure.  
On Christmas Eve  
He'll kick in your door._

Santa Claus is tapping Your phone.

When they finish, the entire mall is quiet. Everyone just stands there in shock. I see Tim starting to chuckle and Jill slapping his arm as she sees it. But I see the hidden smile on her own face.

We look at each others and shrug our shoulders, before all hell breaks loose.

'Get them!' We all make a run for it, while laughing as Santa sends his helpers after us.

After running for about twenty minutes, we make it outside and hide behind some bushes as the helpers follow. We try to regain our breath and as we do, we look at each other and burst out laughing.

Tim and Jill find us outside, laughing, while tears run down our face. As we see them standing in front of us, arms folded on their chests, trying to look angry, we burst out laughing once again. They roll their eyes at us, before smiling themselves.

'Come on, you idiots. After that stunt you just pulled, you'll be lucky if we're ever allowed in here again.' We just laugh and shakily get up with help from each other.

'Yeah, but it was so worth it.' Randy mutters, while wiping a tear away.

'Did you see the looks on their faces? It was priceless.' Mark adds.

'Oh man, that was great. I haven't had that much fun in years.' Brad says, before also wiping tears from his eyes and still chuckling.

'And the best part: I've got everything on tape.' I tell them with a grin as their eyes widen.

'You didn't! Oh my god, I have to see that.' Brad and Mark nod in agreement as we all grin. 'You know, I've just thought of something. We should go back.' We raise our eyebrows at Randy. 'Well, we sang a song, didn't we? Where's our present?'

Then in one moment we burst out laughing a third time, holding our sides as it's really starting to hurt now. In our laughing we stagger after Tim and Jill and get into the car. They just shake their heads at us in amusement as we recount the events between our laughter.

**--**

**A/N **Hi there! Here a short chapter between holidays, as too much holiday chapters in a row might be too much. Next up a Christmas chapter, with surprising events.

I'd like to thank Randy Taylor for his idea of the family going Christmas shopping, thanx, I owe you :)

Thanks all and R&R if you want to read more!

Love, Baxxie


	26. Chapter 26 First Day Of Christmas

Chapter 26 First Day Of Christmas

Randy

Today it's the first day of Christmas. Dad is putting the final touches on his lighting display on the roof, which this year includes a snow hut, in which baby Jesus has his crib. He made the thing of ice and I don't really think he should put ice near all those lights, but he wouldn't listen to me. I've been thinking about maybe calling the fire department early this year, but they're probably on standby anyway.

Lisa and Wilson are coming over. We're all opening presents together after dinner and then dad will turn on the lighting display. Brad arrived last night by himself. Angela is spending Christmas with her own family.

And Mark, he has become a lot happier in the last couple of weeks. I'm hoping I had something to do with it. Brad and I still pick on him, but now he gets us back for it or just ignores us. He knows we don't mean bad. And I have toned it down for him. Especially when his friends are here. He even came to me for advice on how to ask a girl out. I mean, that's just huge! I don't know if it worked, but he does seem happy about something, so who knows? I'm just glad he's doing ok and I know mom and dad are relieved. He is still a little goth, but I know he really is just expressing himself and somehow it works for him.

Mom and grandma are in the kitchen, making dinner, while Brad, Mark and I are playing video games. Just the three of us, like old times. It's fun and we just laugh and joke with each other, like brothers do. We're playing Mario Kart and I'm beating Brad, while Mark cheers me on. As Mario goes over the finish line, Brad just lets out a growl and crosses his arms. I thank the crowd and Brad hits me in the head with a pillow. I grab another and throw it back, it accidentally hits Mark. So naturally we start a pillow fight.

It lasts nearly a minute, when the back door opens. I look up to see Wilson and Lisa walk in. Stupid of me, as I'm hit with two pillows at once, knocking me off the couch. I just get up and smile as I walk over to Lisa. Just as I want to say hi, she walks past me and sits at the table without speaking. I give Wilson a questioning look, but for once he's at a loss for words. Lisa looks very sad as she stares outside the window, arms folded under her chin.

Wilson has walked over to the kitchen and I follow him as we all look at Lisa worryingly.

'What's wrong with her? Is she alright?' Mom asks him. He sighs before he answers.

'I'm sorry. She didn't really want to come tonight. She's not in the mood for a merry Christmas, as she puts it. This is her first Christmas without her parents and it's hit her hard.'

'But she was doing fine all other holidays, wasn't she?'

'Yes, because she made plans for all those days. She kept herself busy and hardly noticed. But now.. well, she realized it yesterday. It took a lot of persuasion of me to get her to come here. She hasn't said a word since last night. I've tried talking to her about it, but I'm not sure what to say. I've tried quotes, but when I start, she just walks away from me. I don't know what else to do anymore.'

'Well, It is understandable for her to be sad. It must be awful to lose your parents just like that. I can't imagine what that must be like. I'll try to talk to her.' Wilson nods hs gratitude as mom takes a plate full of chocolate cookies with her, swatting away each of our hands as we attempt to grab one.

'Lisa, sweetie? Oh, honey, I know you're sad right now. Would you like to talk about it? I've got cookies. Chocolate, your favorite. Lisa?' She doesn't even look up. Mom puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns away further. Mom takes the hint and gets back up. Ok, well, I'm here if you need to talk, ok?'

'Well, I tried.'

'Of course she's not going to respond to that.' Mom nearly jumps a mile as dad appears behind her. 'She's already sad. What she needs is someone to take her mind off of it. Watch this.' Mom rolls her eyes at him as we all watch him walk over to the table and sit down.

'Hi there. Would you like to help me put inflatable Santa on the roof? I'd ask Al, but once we got up there, it would be too confusing which is which. You know, with the beard and the shaking belly and the air in his head.' He laughs nervously. 'Get it, the air in his head? 'Cause he's inflata...' He stops as Lisa gets up and walks outside. I can see her sitting on the swing, staring straight ahead.

'Oh yeah, that was just what she needed, Tim. Good going.' Grandma and mom just glare at him.

'Hey, I tried.'

'You know, maybe we should talk to her. I mean, we are her friends. Maybe she'd feel better talking to someone her own age.' Brad says and Mark nods as I still stare at Lisa, sitting outside in the cold.

'You know what? You're right.' They both smile and go grab their jackets. 'Randy should go and talk to her.' That grabs all of our attention.

'Me? Why? They're her friends, too.' She smiles.

'Yeah, but somehow she means more to you. Your friendship seems to be a lot closer. So maybe she'll listen to you.' I nod silently and grab my jacket. I slowly open the door and walk outside. I look back and see them all watching me. Dad puts up his thumbs to wish me good luck. I just roll my eyes and head towards the swing.

'Hey.'I say softly and for a moment she looks up. She doesn't say anything, but the sadness and hurt in her deep brown eyes reflect her unspoken words. 'You know, you could just come inside and not speak. It's a lot warmer there. And there's food and chocolate. And I believe there are even some presents with your name on it. You can't just let them sit there, all alone, without someone opening them. Don't you hear them calling out? "Lisa, please come and open us. You can exchange us if you don't want us, but don't just leave us here. Please open us!"' I look at her and she's looking at her hands now, still no response. I sigh deeply.

'Alright. I was going to give you this tonight, but maybe now is better. I'll be right back.' I hurry inside, where everyone gives me questioning looks.

I walk straight over to the tree and grab a book shaped present with Lisa's name on it. The others give me a confused look, which I ignore and head back outside. I sit next to her again and put the present in her lap.

'Here. Please just open it. Please?' She gives me another sad look, before reluctantly tearing the wrapping paper. When she's done, she pulls out a photo album. She looks confused.

'Just open it.' As she opens the album and turns to the first page, I hear her gasp. Full of disbelief she stares at the pages filled with pictures of herself and her family.

'Every page stands for one Christmas with your parents, starting from when you were born. I know you miss them and this is your first year without them, so I hoped this would make you feel like they're still here in a way.' I can hear her silently starting to sob as she looks through the pages, the tears rolling down her face.

'I might be wrong, I might just be making things worse. But I just want you to know you're not alone. We may not be blood-related, but you're surrounded by family. It's Christmas. No one should be sad and alone. It's a time to bring up all the good memories in your life, not the bad ones. I know this isn't easy for you, but we're all here for you if you need anyone to talk to. Please don't be sad.' All of a sudden she puts the album next to her and falls into my arms, crying on my shoulder. I hold her tightly and try to soothe her as she lets it all out.

After a few minutes she stops and slowly sits up, wiping her face and surprisingly a smile appears on her face. She grabs the album once again and then reaches over and hugs me.

'Thank you so much for this.' She says into my ear.

'You're welcome.' She smiles and looks through the rest of the album.

'How did you do this?'

'Well, I had some help. I asked Wilson and he asked around and he let me into your bedroom. I found most of them tucked away in your closet.'

'You went through my stuff?'

'I only did it for this. I didn't touch anything, I only took the pictures. And I got some pictures from Wilson as well.'

'Thank you so much, Randy. I just, wow... this is amazing. Just look at these pictures.. so many memories.. But what's with all the empty pages in the back?'

'Well, I thought you could fill those yourself. You know, on future Christmases.'

'Oh, thank you again.' She leans forward and kisses me on the cheek, before getting up and looking excited. 'Come on, I need to show everyone inside.' Grabs my hand and pulls me up and we head inside. The others look up in shock at her sudden change of emotion.

'Uh, hi everyone. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. As you know, this is my first Christmas without my parents. Of course I'm sad about it but someone showed me that I shouldn't push everyone away because of it. It's Christmas and instead of thinking about all the bad memories, I should be remembering all the good times I had with my parents every other Christmas.' She smiles at me as she says it. 'So, Randy gave me this.' She gives the album to mom, who opens it, while the others look over her shoulder. They stare at the pictures with open mouth.

'Wow, Randy. This is a really great present. How did you come up with it? How did you know she would like this?'

'I don't know. I guess we do have a very close friendship.'

'Yeah, we do. You know what? It's time I started thinking about all the good memories in my life.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'll be right back. Just stay right here, ok?' She smiles and rushes outside. I just shrug at the confused looks mom and dad give me and sit at the table.

After about five minutes Lisa comes running back inside. She's holding a box in her hands. She takes off her coat and puts the box on the table, before opening it. I look at the albums, labeled "Costa Rica" and look at her.

'Are you sure about this?'

'Absolutely. I couldn't do this before, because of all the bad memories attached. But after thinking about it, there really weren't any bad memories that came with Costa Rica. What happened afterwards, yeah, maybe. But not during it. So, I'm ready if you are?'

I smile at her. 'let's do it.'

'Ok. Everyone, could you come over here, please?' She walks over to the couch, with the box in her hands. Everyone comes over and sits on the couch, while we stand before them. 'Uhm, I'm guessing you're wondering what this is about. See, uhm, the thing is... Remember how Randy and I told you we never met while we were in Costa Rica? Well...' She looks at me and takes out a photo album. 'We lied.' She gives one album to mom and the other to Wilson.

We wait nervously as they look through the pictures.

'Ok, so you met in Costa Rica. You became friends fro the looks of these pictures. Why would you hide that from us?' Mom says, while she turns to the next page. Lisa bites her bottom lip as she knows what's coming. 'Wait a minute.. This is you two.. You're.. You're kissing?'

'Yeah, kinda..' I answer for both of us.

'But you were both with someone else, how could you..' Finally dad gets it as well. 'You two? She's Delilah?' I nod. 'And he's the guy that was with you only because you wanted to get back together with his ex?' She nods as well.

'Wow, this is unbelievable. How could I not see it? It was so obvious...'

'You know, mom, I'm kinda surprised about that as well. But I think you were just too busy to notice.'

'So that's why you were acting so cold around each other in the beginning.. But when did that change?'

'Right after I found out we were mad at each other, because Lauren made up lies about us.'

'Lauren caused you to break up?' We finally told them the entire story from beginning to end, leaving out some stuff, of course.

'So what, are you back together now?' We look at each other nervously and I quickly answer for both of us.

'Uhm, no, we decided it's best if we just stay friends.'

'Oh, ok.' I look away quickly and completely miss the hurt look on Lisa's face.

'Hey guys, why don't you help me put up the inflatable Santa?' Dad asks the three of us.

'I thought you were joking about that?'

'You do know who you're talking to, right?' We all head outside.

Lisa

I was so happy and now, after that one sentence, I'm right back where I started.

'Uh, Lisa?' I look up and smile slightly at Jill, who looks at me worryingly. 'Would you help me set the table?'

'Sure.' She gives me the napkins, while she and Lucille finish the cooking.

'So, you and Randy, huh?'

'Yeah. For four months. Can you believe it?'

'Yeah. You two really cared about each other, didn't you?'

'I guess.'

'And you still care about him, don't you?'

'What?'

'I saw the look on your face when he said you decided to be friends. That wasn't your decision, was it?'

'I.. No, it wasn't.' I say in a quiet voice. 'But what can I do? I already tried everything to convince him, but he insists on being friends. He says he's not ready for a relationship again!' I can't stop myself from getting angry now.

'It's ok, sweetie, just calm down.'

'It's true, she has tried everything. I tried to help her.' Jill gives Lucille a surprised look. 'What? I had to do something. She had to convince him somehow. I'm not just going to stand by and watch him pretend to not care when he obviously does.'

'Yeah, he really does, doesn't he?'

'Of course he does. That album he made for her? That's not a present you give a friend. That's something you give to someone you really care about. Maybe even someone you love.' My head shoots up at that.

'What? Love? You think he still loves me?'

'Well, I think it's pretty obvious that he's head over heals with you, yes.' I smile at that. 'The question is: what are you going to do about it?'

'Me? What am I supposed to do? he's already made it perfectly clear he wants to be friends.'

'Yeah, and Tim is not going to ruin his Christmas display in a few hours.' I chuckle at Jill's remark.

'Then what should I do?' I watch Lucille and Jill look at the fireplace once, before looking back at me, with an evil glint in their eyes.

'Thank god it's Christmas.'

'Huh?' They pull me over to the kitchen and tell me of their plan.

After about ten minutes we're finishing setting up the table and I sit in front of the fireplace when the guys come back in. We all stifle a laugh as Randy walks in last, covered in snow. He just mock glares at us and tries to shake the snow out of his hair and jacket.

'Yeah, laugh all you want. This is dad's fault. he thought there was too much snow on the roof and decided to throw it off, without looking if anyone was standing beneath him.' he glares at Tim, who holds up his hands in surrender.

'I said I was sorry. I just didn't see you standing there, I didn't!' Randy takes off his jacket, and growls as he notices the snow has gone inside his jacket as well.

'Oh great. Now I'm going to have to take another shower.'

'Uhm, wait. Uh, you know, it's better if you warm up first. Wouldn't want to be freezing cold and then take a hot shower immediately? You could become sick. Just go sit in front of the fireplace and warm up a little, alright?' Jill hurries him over there, while he looks at her confusingly.

'What about dinner?'

'Oh, it's not finished yet. We forgot the yams.'

'Mom, you never make yams. You buy them.' Brad reminds her.

'Here, Brad. Take a cookie.' he looks confused, but starts to eat the cookie anyway. Randy comes over and sits down.

'Want some hot chocolate?' I hold out the steaming cup to him.

'No, thanks. I'm good.' He leans back until he's sitting comfortably. The others start watching tv and I smile once more at Jill and Lucille who smile at me quickly, before pretending to be cooking as Randy looks at them.

'Getting warmer?'

'Uh, yeah. I'm gonna have to take a shower anyway, but oh well. I'll just humor them, right?' We both smile and I casually look up and laugh slightly.

'Oh no.'

'What?' He asks me.

'Look above us. What are the odds?' He looks up and then smiles differently. he shakes his head. 'A mistletoe, right above our heads. Such a coincidence.'

'A coincidence, huh? Ok.'

'Yeah.' I laugh nervously. 'Well, we'll have to kiss now, I suppose. I mean, it is a Christmas tradition, right? And we can't break Christmas traditions. It just wouldn't be right.'

'No, I guess we shouldn't.' I can feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest as he turns towards me. For some reason he doesn't look nervous. There's a playful smile on his face as he leans in closer.

'So, we should kiss.'

'Alright. If that's really what you want.' I lean towards him and close my eyes, waiting for a small peck. But what I don't expect is him, grabbing me and kissing me passionately, almost knocking me backwards in shock. I don't have time to react as he stops. I'm still lying halfway on the chair by the fireplace. I open my eyes and he still has the same playful smile on his face. I can't speak...

He licks his lips, before he gets up and seems to think about something. 'Mmm, maybe I'll have some hot chocolate after all. This is good.' My eyes widen in shock as he winks at me and then leaves to go upstairs, before stopping at the shocked faces of his mom and grandmother.

'I'm going to go take that shower now. I'll be down in about ten minutes.'

The room is completely silent as everyone watches him walk towards the stairs. I can faintly hear someone whispering my name.

'Lisa!' I turn towards the voice, finding it to be Tim. 'Go, he's getting away!' I realize what he means and I quickly get up and run after him. I tap him on the shoulder and as he turns around, I take him by surprise by kissing him passionately on the lips. He kisses me back full force and after at least five seconds we both come up for air.

'Wow.' Is all he can muster.

'Yeah.'

'You do know there wasn't a mistletoe above us.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Ok. So we can do this more often, then?' He leans in again, but I put a finger to his lips. He looks at it with raised eyebrows. Í don't get it. I thought you wanted me to.'

'Yeah, I did. But you know what? You played games with me for months. Now, it's my turn.' With that I playfully smile at him and he nods with a smile.

'So, this is payback?' I just nod. 'Ok. But I'm not going to make it easy on you.'

'I'm counting on it.' He nods again and then heads upstairs. They all stare at me wide-eyes and I smile innocently. 'What?'

'Can we eat now? I'm starving.' We roll our eyes at Brad. Aways hungry. 'What? What did I say? I mean it, quit looking at me like that.' I chuckle at him.

Now it's my turn! But one thing's is for sure: I'm not gonna wait months. I've waited long enough!

**--**

A/N Hi all! Here another holiday story. Sorry about the ending, but I have more chapters coming up. I didn't want to make things go too easy. Hope you don't mind.

Well, enjoy and let me now what you think! Thanks :)

Love, Baxxie  



	27. Chapter 27 Ice And Hot Chocolate

Chapter 27 Ice And Hot Chocolate

Lisa

It's been a few days since Christmas and me and Randy are still driving everyone crazy. I can tell especially Jill and Lucille think it's about time we just give in to each other, but I don't want to. Not yet, anyway.

'Hey, I've got an idea.' Randy tells me. We're sitting on the couch in the Taylor living room, watching tv with everyone else.

'What?' I ask him.

'How about we go ice-skating tomorrow?'

'Ice-skating? Um, no thank you.'

'Why not? It's fun.'

'No. It's fun if you're good at it. I completely suck and thus, it's not fun.' He raises his eyebrows at me.

'Ok, how about I teach you.' He offers with a smile.

'No. I've tried to learn so many times. You have no idea how many scars I have left from that.'

'Oh, come on. I promise It'll be fun. Please?' he gives me his puppy dog eyes, leaving me unable to resist. I growl in frustration.

'Oh alright.'

'Yes!' He gives me a big smile. 'You're not going to regret it.'

'I hope so.'

'I think it's a great idea. We could all go.' Jill tries.

'Yeah, and we could take the sled. You wouldn't believe the power that thing has right now.' Tim adds with a grunt.

'Which is why we're not taking it.'

'What? But I put a lot of work into it. Now we can finally put it to the test.'

'No, Tim. You're not taking the sled. If I find it in the car tomorrow, I'm throwing it out.' Jill warns Tim. He immediately starts to pout. He childishly crosses his arms and turns his head towards the tv. Jill just rolls her eyes at him and winks at us. We just laugh silently.

_The next day..._

'Randy, I've been trying for an hour. I just can't do it!' I stand next to the ice and pout in frustration.

'Come on, Lisa. You can't just give up. Come here.' I reluctantly grab his arms as he starts to carefully pull me back on the ice. He has to steady me as I nearly fall again. 'That's it, slowly. Just keep on looking at me.' I keep my eyes on him as we slowly make our way across the ice.

'Just don't let go. Don't let go, alright?'

'I'm not letting go of you. Just keep looking at me. You're doing fine.'

'I'm not doing anything. I'm just holding you.'

'I'm only guiding you. I'm barely holding you.' I look at him in fear as I realize he barely has a grip on me. Immediately I start to slip. He catches me and I fall onto him. 'Relax. Just relax and let your feet glide over the ice. You can do this, I know you can. You ready to try again?' I nod and we start again.

After a while I realize I'm doing better and I'm even loosening my own grip on his arms.

'Ok, now listen up. I'm going to let go of you now, alright? I'm going to stay in front of you, in case you start to fall. But are you ready to try by yourself?'

'Yeah, I am.' I smile hesitantly as we glide a little more before he starts to back up more, until I'm skating by myself.

'See, there you go. You're doing it. Just keep on gliding your feet slowly.' I look at him and give him a big smile.

'Oh my god, look at me. I can skate!' I smile like a child and in my excitement I pick up the pace. It's going well, until some kid comes crashing into me from the side. I fall forward into Randy's arms, who now also looses his steadiness. He lands on his but, with me in his arms. We look at each other and the position we're in and start to laugh. After about a minute I get off him and he tries to pull us both up, but immediately falls down again.

'Ouch, that's going to leave a bruise.' He winces as I start to laugh. 'Are you laughing at me? Are you?' I start to laugh more as I shake my head. 'You are, you're laughing at me. Well, just for that, try pulling yourself up. I'll just stand here and watch.' He grins at my horrified expression.

'But I can't.'

'Ok, then you'll just have to lie there for the rest of the day, I guess.' He stands up and teasingly skates around me as I struggle to get up.

After a few tries I get an idea. I struggle to get up again and then land "hard". I cry out in pain, making Randy stop skating. He's at my side right away, looking concerned.

'Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?' He crouches down. I smile evilly before putting my hands on his shoulders and pulling myself up, pushing him down in the process. 'Hey! That's cheating!' I stick my tongue out at him, before trying to skate again, by myself.

We skate for another half hour. We head towards the benches that hold Tim, Jill and Lucille, sipping coffee now. We're putting on our shoes, when all of a sudden Randy is hit with a snowball on his back. We look around, but we can't see anything. Then, another is thrown at my back. This time, I can see Mark and Brad high five each other behind a snowbank. As they see me, they quickly duck. I grin, before grabbing Randy's arm and pulling him towards the opposite snowbank and ducking behind it.

'Wow, Lisa, you could have just told me you wanted privacy, we could have just booked a hotel room.' I playfully swat his arm as he grins at me.

'Just start making snowballs. How is your aim?'

'My aim? I'm a guy. I have perfect aim.' He starts to get up, to see who we're hiding from. As soon as his head is visible, another snowball is thrown. I pull him down before it hits him in the face. 'What the hell!'

'Brad and Mark.' Is all I have to say.

'Really? Well, I guess that means war.' We both smile with an evil glint in our eyes before making snowballs. As soon as he throws the first one and it hits Mark's legs, the snowball war has been declared.

About half an hour later, our clothes are completely wet and we're all exhausted. In the end, Brad and Mark give up and we've won. Only because we're both too stubborn to quit. Now Brad and Mark will have to serve us drinks all night at the New Years Eve party, held by Jeremy across the street.

We all walk home together since the skating rink is on walking distance from our houses. We immediately head for our showers to change out of our wet clothes.

I'm done early, since I don't have to share. I head back towards the Taylor's house and sit in front of the fireplace, warming up. Soon, memories of Costa Rica resurface. It brings a smile to myself. I'm so lost in my thoughts, I don't hear Randy coming into the room and standing next to me.

'Hot coco?' He wakes me from my daydream.

'What?'

'You want some hot coco?' He holds out a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

'Oh, yeah, thanks.' He hands it to me and sits down next to me. 'Where is everyone?'

'Mom and dad have gone to get dinner. Mark's getting dressed and Brad's having dinner with Angela. What were you thinking about?'

'Just some memories from Costa Rica.'

'Oh, anything with me in it?' I give him a small smile.

'Yes, you're in it. I was just thinking about our last New Year's Eve.' He smiles knowingly as he thinks back as well.

'Oh, yeah, that was great. We danced all night, I vaguely remember someone singing karaoke?' I laugh.

'Yeah, we did.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, we just had a bit too much to drink. You had some more than me.'

'Which explains why I don't remember and you do.'

'Yeah.' He puts his cup of chocolate on top of the fireplace and I lean into him, putting my head on his shoulder. I sigh in content. As I look back at him, I get lost in his shining blue eyes, that stare at me full of love. I loose myself in them completely as our heads come closer together, until our lips touch. We close our eyes and softly kiss. After some seconds he pulls the cup of hot chocolate I forgot I was holding out of my hands and puts it next to his, while still kissing me.

He kisses me lips a few more times before starting to trail small, but passionate kisses along my face and going lower. I let out a soft moan as he starts to kiss my neck. The room is empty and all I know is him. My world is lost, he has complete control over me. I can feel the room heating up and then, he stops.

I look up in surprise to see him smiling at me.

'Why'd you stop?'

'Well, you said you didn't want this yet, remember?' He winks at me, before getting up. 'I told you I'd make it hard on you.' I smile back at him with embarrassment. I can't believe I lost control like that...

'Yeah, you sure did. You r-really got me.' He smiles again and head towards the kitchen. 'Now I'm really glad it's winter.'

'Why?'

'Well, now no one will ask questions as to why I'm wearing a turtleneck sweater.' He starts to laugh at the realization. I get up and head towards the back door. 'I'll go put one on. I'll be back in a few.' He nods, before starting to set the table.

That was just so... I'm still not really ready, but I can't wait any longer. This has to end soon!

**--**

A/N Hi everyone! Thanks for the few reviews, I hope you guys still like the story. This story is coming to an end soon, not many chapters left. I will be jumping forward a lot, hope you don't mind. Oh, one question: when is the Prom usually held in the US?

Well, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. It's always nice to get reviews. That way, we know people read the story, so R&R :)

Ok, enough with the blabbing again :P Until next time!

Love, Baxxie


	28. Chapter 28 New Year's Eve

Chapter 28 New Year's Eve  
_  
_Brad

It's 11 pm, only an hour left until New Year's and I'm looking forward to it. We're all at Jeremy's party, with we I mean Lisa, Randy, Angela, Mark and me.

Because Mark and I lost the snowball fight last week, we have to serve drinks to Lisa and Randy. At first I hated it, but when we noticed the punch really does have alcohol in it and they don't know, it's becoming a lot more entertaining.

Right now, Randy is singing karaoke, while Lisa is dancing wildly and cheering him on. Mark and I are just watching them with big smiles on our faces. They are just tipsy and not completely drunk yet and already, they're doing stuff they would never do otherwise. So, we've decided we'll keep giving them punch and maybe we can have some fun with them.

_45 minutes later..._

Oh my god, this just keeps getting better. Randy and Lisa are now officially wasted and are now singing a duet on the karaoke machine. They're not even that bad, but it doesn't stop the laughter. They can't stop touching each other as they sing "I'm too sexy". We're now all cheering them on and more so, hope they stop screwing around and make out already. We all know it won't long with they way things are going.

_13 minutes later..._

Only two more minutes till the start to a new year and we all know it. We're already standing outside, getting the drinks ready and stand next to our dates. It's a tradition to kiss someone when the clock strikes twelve and of course we're all making sure to stick to that. I'm already standing next to Angela of course and even Mark has found a girl. How surprising that might be. She seems really nice. They've been spending all evening together, talking and dancing. I haven't said anything. I'll wait till tomorrow. Plenty of time to pick on him, and hopefully with Randy, if he doesn't have that bad a hangover. Speaking of which, where are Lisa and Randy anyway?

I look around the party, but can't see them anywhere. I spot Jeremy standing by the snack table and walk over.

'Hey, have you seen Lisa and Randy?'

'Yeah, they left like two minutes ago.'

'They left? Where did they go?'

'No idea. But they walked out. Well, stumbled.' We both laugh at that. 'I'll bet you five bucks those two have found a bedroom by now.'

'You know, it wouldn't surprise me. I just hope it's not at a stranger's house.' He grins at that.

'I'd hate to come home to that.' We laugh again.

'Brad! Come on, the countdown has started!' Angela grabs my arm and I let her pull me outside again.

'...five..four...three.two...one...Happy New Year!'

_5 am..._

We're still laughing as we open the front door.

'That was a great party!'

'Hey, the Nomad isn't here yet. Mom and dad are late.' Mark tells us.

'Nah, they probably spent the night at Uncle Marty and Aunt Nancy's house after the party.'

We walk in and gasp as we see the clothes lying everywhere.

'What happened in here?' I stifle a laugh as I walk over to the couch.

'Well, I guess Lisa and Randy didn't end up at a stranger's house.'

'What?' Mark comes to stand next to me and now puts a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. 'Oh my god...'

There on the couch lie Lisa and Randy, entangled in each other's arms, half undressed and Lisa is even wearing Randy's shirt.

'This is unbelievable. I'm going to get the camera.' I grab the camera off my nightstand and let Mark take a picture. After the flash goes off, we all crack up laughing. This wakes them both up and they start to stir.

They stretch and open up their eyes. As they notice each other they scream and jump off the couch. They regret it immediately as their hangover kicks in.

'Oh my god... what the hell.. where are my clothes?' Lisa panics.

'I'm not sure what happened, but somehow I'm glad it's you I'm waking up with.' Randy tells her and she slaps him upside the head. 'Ow, don't do that, it's already hurting..'

'What the hell happened last night? You don't think we...' Her eyes widen as she realizes the possibility.

'Nah, I would have probably remembered that.' Randy laughs, earning him another slap on the arm this time.

'I don't believe this...'

'As much as we'd all love to find out what did happen last night, maybe you should get dressed before mom and dad get home. I can hear the car coming up the driveway.'

'Oh shit!' They both quickly start to get dressed.

'I'll try to stall them.' Angela offers.

'Good idea. Let's clean up.' We start to put the chairs up from the ground and mom's books that were on the table are thrown across the floor as well.

'Man, you two really made a mess in here. I bet it was a really wild evening, huh?' I wink at Mark, who grins.

'Oh, shut up Brad.' Randy glares at me, while he gets dressed and helps Lisa gather her things, which are scattered all over the living room. She's already put her dress back on and has one shoe in her hand.

'Randy, I can't find my right shoe.'

'Um, Lisa? I think this might belong to you.' Mark holds up his hand and dangles a bra on his finger. I stifle a laugh as Lisa's face turns red and she snatches the bra out of his hand.

We can hear mom and dad standing right outside the door now.

'You need to go.' Randy starts to push Lisa towards the back door.

'But my shoe...'

'I'll find it, just go!' As son as he closes the door, mom and dad open the door to the kitchen and step in.

'Well, Angela, as much as I love hearing all about your family history at five in the morning, I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed. Hi guys!'

'Hi!' We all greet her innocently.

'How was the party?'

'Great.' We reply in unison. They both raise their eyebrows at us.

'So how was your party?' Mark asks them and I take the time to try and grab Randy's attention. As he finally notices me, I try to motion him to wipe the lipstick off his face. While he's doing that, my eyes widen at the high heeled black shoe under the dining table. I try and grab Randy's attention again, while Mark and Angela make sure to divert mom and dad's attention to them.

'...we would have gotten here a lot sooner if your dad hadn't gotten us lost again.'

'You were reading the map.'

'You never gave me a... do I smell alcohol?' I look up from the dining table and hit my head. I wince and with one hand I hold my head, while I quickly hide the other behind my back. I smiles at mom and dad who look at me questioningly.

'Well, people were drinking alcohol at the party. Someone probably spilled some on our clothes.' Mom raises her eyebrows at me.

'Yeah, they did. But don't you worry about that. We'll wash them ourselves. Well, we'll put them in the hamper. You guys should head to bed, you must be tired.' Randy reminds them and they divert their attention back to him.

'Yeah, after all those hours without sleep, boy, you must be exhausted. Come on, let me help you with hose bags.' Mark grabs mom's bag and as soon as they turn their heads away, I throw the shoe towards Randy who has now slowly began walking towards the back door. He catches it and hides it behind his back when mom looks at him again.

'Is there something going on here?' We all give them innocent faces.

'No, there's nothing going on, mom. You're just tired, that's all.'

'Hm.. I guess so. Come on Tim.' She hits dad in the arm and wakes him up, after he fell asleep standing. They head towards the stairs and Randy takes the time to soundlessly open the back door and throw the shoe over the fence, where Lisa is waiting and she catches it with one hand, before ducking her head. Randy closes the door and mom looks at him again.

'Goodnight, mom.' She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again.

'Goodnight.' They finally head upstairs and we breathe a sigh of relief as we hear their bedroom door closing.

'Man, that was close.'

'Yeah, it was. Thanks for covering for us, by the way.' Randy tells us.

'Hey, we're brothers. It's what we do.' Mark and I both grin at him.

'Oh no.. you're never going to make me forget about this, are you?'

'Nope.' We reply in unison.

Randy

_Later that night..._

I try not to make a sound as I sneak outside and stand on the lawn chair. I smile as she stands on a log on her side of the fence and our faces meet.

'hey.' I softly say with a smile.

'Hey.' She smiles back.

'That was some party, huh?'

'yeah, it was. Do you think they suspect anything?'

'I don't know. They probably do, but let's pretend it's a secret anyway. That makes it even more exciting.' She smiles and we share a kiss.

'Next time, though, let's just go to my house. At least then, we don't have to stop what we're doing, because someone might come in. Uncle Wilson is not around much.' We kiss again.

'Really? You wanted to go further, huh?'

'Yeah... There were a lot of things I wanted to do..' We now just talk in between kisses.

'What did you have in mind?' I smile as she whispers her ideas in my ear. 'Wow... Ok, how about a date? We can make up for it..'

'Sounds good. How about Friday?'

'That soon? We could always wait until your birthday and make an anniversary out of it.'

'No, Friday.. I don't want to wait anymore. You kept me waiting long enough. My birthday is seventeen days away, I want you sooner than that...'

'Ok, Friday it is. We should go to bed, before someone sees us.'

'Does it matter?'

'No... But if we don't stop now they might see too much..' She laughs softly as she knows what I'm talking about.

'Alright.. Goodnight Randy.'

'Goodnight, Delilah...' We kiss once more. 'I love you..'

'I love you too..' She whispers back and we slowly go back inside and to bed. We both fall asleep, thinking about each other with a smile on our faces, neither of us noticed the smiling faces of my grandmother and Wilson watching us from the upstairs windows.

**--**

A/N Hi there! I hope you like this last holiday chapter. So yes, they are finally together if you hadn't already figured it out ;) Now they have to try and keep it a secret from the others. Want to find out what happens? Please R&R!

Thanks you all and Love, Baxxie


	29. Chapter 29 Can You Keep A Secret?

Chapter 29 Can You Keep A Secret?

General POV

Randy and Lisa have been secretly together for a number of weeks. Lisa has just turned 18 and to celebrate, Randy took her out to dinner. No on the day itself, because that would have raised too many questions. Lucille and Wilson haven't said anything, but they have smiled at the couple knowingly.

No one else has seemed to notice, how hard to believe that might sound. Because despite them acting like friends, like they always do, they have made a few mistakes.

Take last week for example.

Flashback

_It was the day after Lisa's birthday and she and Randy went to her house to study. At least, that's how it started. But after nearly ten minutes of trying not to stare at each other, they started to study other things than their books. Soon, they are on her bed, already half undressed and heavily making out._

Meanwhile, Tim is going up a ladder, leading to the roof of the Taylor house, to fix the satellite dish. Jill tried to stop him, but who can really stop the "Tool man"?

Anyway, he's halfway up the ladder when he hears a noise coming from Wilson's backyard. He turns around and looks right into Lisa's bedroom window. The sight he sees, makes him loose his grip on the ladder and with a yell, he starts to fall.

Randy and Lisa hear the yell and recognize Tim's voice. They jump off the bed and quickly get dressed.

As Tim lands on the ground, Jill rushes outside.

'What happened?'

'They... Lisa and Randy.. the window..' He tries breathlessly. Jill just raises her eyebrows at him. 'Just, come with me.' He pulls her towards Wilson's house. The door is still open and he rushes upstairs, Jill in tow, just very confused.

He forcefully opens the door.

'Aha!' Randy and Lisa just look at him with innocent faces and study books on their laps.

'Hi, dad. What are you doing here?'

'But you... I saw you on the bed.. you were..'

'We were what? We were just studying, dad.' Lisa nods in agreement. Jill folds her arms _and stares at her husband._

'But I saw you..' Jill rolls her eyes and grabs her husband's arm.

'Let's go Tim, you really fell on your head again, huh? Maybe we should head to the emergency room.'

'But Jill, I saw them, I did, they weren't studying..' Randy and Lisa can hear them arguing all the way down the hall, before breathing a sigh of relief.

'That was close.' Randy tells her.

'Yes, it was. Now, how about I close the blinds this time and we can finish what we started.' She smiles seductively.

He smiles back. 'I like the way you think.'

End of flashback.

Let's just say, the test they were supposed to study for, didn't go that well...

They were almost caught plenty of times, but somehow, the others still don't get it. Maybe they're all just too busy with their own lives to really notice, like last time.

But today, that might just change...

Randy and Lisa

'Come on, I think the coast is clear.' Randy says as he opens the front door. He takes his girlfriend's hand and leads her inside.

'Are you sure about this? What if we get caught?' He smiles at her.

'We don't have a choice. You can't get into your own house. Would you rather get caught with spaghetti sauce in your hair and clothes? Because it's kind of hard to miss.'

'Oh, right.. I almost forgot about that. I can't believe we started a food fight in the school cafeteria.' They both smirk at the memory.

'Well, we had to do something. I mean, you remember what they were doing to those new kids. Someone had to stand up for them.' They share a kiss.

'yeah, you're right. Now let's hope no one will find out it was us.' They kiss again.

'Did you eat meat?'

'What? No.' Randy licks his lips and pulls a disgusted face.

'Are you sure? I could swear I tasted meatloaf.' Lisa rolls her eyes.

'Yes, I'm sure. Now let's go take that shower before anyone comes home.' She starts up the stairs.

'I'm looking forward to it.' He wiggles his eyebrows and runs up the stairs, grabs her and she yelps. She giggles, while he chases her into the bathroom and closes it behind them.

Brad and Mark

As son as the bathroom door closes, Brad and Mark come into the house through the garage.

'You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you still lived here. I mean, you're here almost every day.' Mark says to Brad.

'I am not. And besides, haven't you missed me?' He grins and ruffles Mark's hair, who pulls away.

'Ugh, not exactly. It's hard to miss you when you never leave.' Brad just sticks out his tongue. 'Oh, real mature, Brad. And you're how old again?' Brad grins and heads to the fridge, grabbing a snack.

The doorbell rings.

'I'll get it.' Mark rushes to the door. he opens it to reveal a delivery guy.

'Hi, I've got a package here for a Tim Taylor?'

'Oh, that's my dad. I'll take it.' The guy gives him a folder.

'Ok, just sign here.' He does and takes the package.

'Thanks, bye!' he closes the door and brings the package towards the table and sets it on top.

'Who was that?' Brad asks with his mouth full.

'A delivery guy. He brought a package for dad.' Brad heads over to the dining table, while Mark grabs his homework.

'A package for dad? I wonder what's in it.' Brad picks up the box and starts to shake it lightly, trying to find out what's in it.

'Brad, what are you doing? Give me the package, you'll break whatever is in it.'

'Why would I give it to you? I'm the oldest, I get to hold it.' Mark rolls his eyes and walks towards him.

'Are you sure you're the oldest? You seem like a six year old right now.'

'Shut up.' He shakes it again.

'Brad, just give me the package.' Mark grabs the other end of the package and tries to pull it from Brad's grasp.

'No, I want to know what's in it.'

'Brad, stop acting like a child. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I really don't feel like the youngest today.'

'Whatever, Mark. You're just jealous, because I'm cool and you're not.'

'Yeah, that's it. Wow, I'm really starting to sound like Randy with the sarcastic comments.' The keep pulling on the box, until all of a sudden it slips out of their grasps and falls to the ground. They can hear shattering of whatever is inside and both look up in shock.

'Oh no.. dad is going to kill us..' Mark exclaims.

'You don't know that. Maybe it's not important.' Mark takes a look at the box.

'Yeah, what could be important coming from an auto-shop in New York...' They both shake their heads.

'Damn it.. What are we going to do?'

'We should hide it. We'll just pretend we never got the package. Dad will never know.'

'Yeah, until the auto-shop calls to ask him why he hasn't paid yet.' Mark reminds Brad.

'Oh, we are so screwed... Unless.. unless we tell him it was already broken.'

'And how would we know that? We never opened the box.'

'Maybe we should. Maybe we can find out what the damage is and repair it or at least buy a new one. of whatever it is.'

'But we're not telling him..' Mark stops talking and he and Brad raise their eyebrows as they hear a sudden squeal coming from upstairs.

'What was that?' Brad asks.

'I don't know. Let's go find out.' They head upstairs with caution. As they near the bathroom, girlish giggling can be heard from inside, alongside Randy's voice. They look at each other in confusion and slight amusement.

Brad knocks on the door. Immediately, it's quiet. 'Randy? We heard you talking. What's going on in there?' Mark puts a hand on his mouth to keep himself from bursting into laughter. After a few minutes, Randy's voice is heard again.

'Um, just a minute. I'll be right out.' They wait, until the door opens and Randy pokes his head around the door, his hair dripping wet and he's wearing a towel around his waist. 'Did you need anything, Brad?'

'I thought I heard a girl laughing.' Randy looks worried.

'Um, no, that was me.' Brad raises his eyebrows.

'Really? You were giggling like a girl? And you were talking to yourself?'

'Um, yeah, I was. So now that we've cleared that up, do you mind, I was taking a shower. Excuse me.' he tries to close the door, but Brad puts his foot between the door. 'Um, Brad, it's kind of hard to close the door when your foot is in the way.' Brad pushes against the door and Randy tries his best to stop him, but he can feel his towel slipping and he decides to pull it up. That gives Brad the advantage he needs and the door flies open, revealing a shocked Lisa, holding a towel and screaming.

'Lisa?' Brad starts to laugh as he realizes what's going on. 'Oh my god... you were in here together?' Lisa and Randy have now turned crimson and mark steps in, laughing as well.

'Oh man, mom and dad are going to kill you when they find out...' They look up in fear.

'You're not going to tell them, are you?' Lisa asks them.

'Are you kidding? This is great. Hey, Mark! Do you realize we could totally use this to cover up breaking dad's package? If we tell him about this, he'll be so distracted, he won't even notice.' Mark stops laughing and hits Brad upside the head. he now stops laughing as well.

'What did you do that for?' Mark glares at him and Brad looks at Randy and Lisa, realizing his mistake.

'Wait, you broke a package for dad?' Randy starts.

'Well, yeah, but it might not be important.'

'It wouldn't happen to come from an auto-shop in New York, right?' Now Mark and Brad look worried.

'It did, why?'

'Wow.. You know, I don't think dad will kill us. He'll kill you first.'

'What, why? What's in the package?' Brad asks with worry.

'Why would I tell you?'

'We promise we won't tell mom and dad about you and Lisa showering together. Please!' Randy smiles in triumph.

'Alright, just let us get dressed first.'

After half an hour everyone has agreed not to tell about Lisa and Randy showering together or that Brad and Mark broke the one of a kind '59 convertible headlights, Tim had specially ordered from New York. Brad and Mark put the box in the garage.

They're watching tv as Tim and Jill come in through the garage door.

'Hi guys.' Jill greets them.

'Hey.' They all reply from the couch.

'Guys? What happened to this package? I ordered these headlights weeks ago. But they're broken.' He walks in with the now open package. he looks a the kids and they all keep looking at the tv. If they would look up, either one might see the guilty look on Brad and Mark's faces.

'Uh, hello? Anybody here? Guys, up here, please.' They turn around and try to look like they have no idea.

'Oh, hey dad. What's going on?' Brad asks him with a smile.

'I just found this package in the garage. I was just wondering what happened to it, since the headlights in here are broken.'

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that.'

'Cut the crap. What happened to the package? Guys? Anyone?' Brad and Mark want to talk, but no words come out as Tim looks very angry right now. 'Brad?' The minute Tim calls his name, he looses control.

'Randy and Lisa were in the shower together!' he blurts out and Randy and Lisa's eyes widen in shock. They both smack Brad as Jill looks at them in shock and steps closer.

'Excuse me?'

'Mark and Brad broke your headlights, dad. They were arguing over the box and dropped it.' Randy ads with a smile directed towards Brad and Mark, whose mouth open up.

'Unbelievable.. I paid a lot of money for these headlights. They don't make them anymore. Who is going to repay this? Huh?' Tim yells at them, while Jill looks at him in disbelief.

'Tim, who cares about your stupid headlights! Randy and Lisa were in the shower together.. Focus!'

'Stupid headlights? These are not stupid, Jill. I looked all over for these. I had to specially order them from New York, they were very expensive!'

'Oh, shut up, Tim. Brad, Mark, you're paying for those headlights out of your own pockets.' All of them have gotten up off the couch and Randy and Lisa are sneaking towards the back door. 'You two, sit!' They look fearfully and head back towards the couch. 'Brad, Mark, out!' They smile and high-five each other. Jill glares at them. 'Oh, you're not getting away with this. We'll come up for more punishment later.' Their smiles fade and they head upstairs.

Tim is still looking at the headlights, with a sad and angry look. 'Just look at them, they're ruined.'

'Tim!' he looks up startled at Jill's yelling.

'What?' he looks at the sheepish looks on his middle son's and neighbour's faces. 'Oh, right.'

'Well? What do you have to say for yourself?' Jill asks them.

'We needed to take a shower and Lisa couldn't find her house key. I couldn't just not let her shower.'

'So you jump into the shower together? Ever heard of taking turns?'

'Well yeah, I guess we could have done that.' Randy and Lisa both look at their hands.

'You think?! Unbelievable... I can't believe you two.. in our shower? What were you thinking?'

'Mom, it was just a shower. Nothing happened.'

'Oh, that's a relief!'

Tim seems to be in deep thought.

'Wait, hold up a second. Why were you two in the shower together? I thought you were friends?' Lisa and Randy look at each other and then look down again. A light bulb seems to go off in Tim's head. 'You're together? Since when?' He looks happy about it, which makes Lisa and Randy confused.

'Um, a few weeks. Since New Year's Eve.'

'Wow. And you've kept it a secret this whole time?'

'Well, it wasn't easy. I mean, we had to..' Lisa starts.

'Excuse me? What happened to the scolding and the punishment?'

'Oh, come on, honey. They're in love.' Jill glares at him.

'As happy as I am that they're finally together again, that doesn't justify what they did.'

'It was just a shower, honey. They said nothing happened.'

'Right. And that's why I found a pack of condoms in Randy's desk drawer yesterday?' Randy looks up in shock.

'You went through my stuff?' He exclaims.

'Well, at least they're being safe.' Tim offers.

'Tim! How can you say that? This is our son we're talking about.'

'Yeah, I know that. But he's 17 and she's 18. They're old enough and responsible enough for us to trust them. I know you still want to look at him as your baby, but he's not and we both know this wasn't their first time.' Randy and Lisa both turn crimson again at this. 'I know you want to keep him from doing stuff like this and of course he shouldn't do that under our own roof, but we should be glad they're doing it here and not somewhere else, right?'

'Tim..' She warns him.

'Don't worry, they do deserve some form of punishment. How about they're grounded for two weeks?'

'Two weeks?' Randy starts, but Tim gives him a look and he shuts up.

'What do you say, huh? Jill, you're not going to be able to stop them anyway. Come on. Two weeks?'

Jill thinks and seems to struggle with making a decision, before reluctantly agreeing.

'Oh, fine. But if I ever catch you doing this again, I swear...'

'Yes, we know, Jill. Now let's go punish those other two boneheads and let the lovebirds enjoy their house arrest together.' he steers her out the door, under protest.

Randy and Lisa go back to watching tv.

'Well, I guess we're stuck together for two weeks, huh?' He puts an arm around her and they smile.

'Yeah, I guess so. How horrible.' They laugh and she snuggles up to him, while Tim smiles as he watches them through the window and Jill smiles as well. But she still starts smacking Tim for what happened.

**--**

A/N Hiya! Hope you like this chapter! Now I know this might not be how Tim would really react, but it's my story, so I can decide :P

Let me know if you liked it by R&R!

Thanks and Love, Baxxie  



	30. Chapter 30 In Sickness And In Health

Chapter 30 In Sickness And In Health

Lisa

Only two more days until the Prom! Yes, I'm counting down. I've been looking forward to this all year. I made my own dress, which I haven't shown anyone yet. It's a black ball gown and I'm crazy about it. I even used the design on my application for design school.

I applied for Parson's New School For Design in New York. I'm so nervous, waiting to hear whether I'm accepted or not. Randy applied for Columbia University Graduate School For Journalism, also in New York. It would be great if we both got accepted, but I shouldn't get ahead of myself. We have the Prom first and then our final SAT'S. So, we've got enough to worry about.

Of course we've both been studying hard for those SAT'S. And to be able to do that, we've agreed to spend some time apart. If we don't, we'll never graduate... So the Prom is going to be great, because we'll finally be spending all night together!

Right now, I'm putting the final touches on my dress, since I am a perfectionist and I always find something I think I should do better or that I should change.

And someone is knocking on my door.

'Who is it?'

'It's me, uncle Wilson. There's someone on the phone for you.'

'Oh, come on in.' Uncle Wilson steps in and hands me the phone. I take it and he leaves again, closing the door behind him.

'Hello?'

_'Hey D..'_ A scratchy voice answers.

'Randy? What's wrong with your voice?' I wince as I hear him cough in the background.

_'I'm sick Lisa..'_

'Sick? Sick how?'

_'Well, my throat hurts, I have a stuffy nose, I'm pretty sure I have a fever and I've been throwing up a lot today..'_

'Oh, you poor thing... And right before the Prom. I hope you'll feel better by then.'

_'Yeah, that's the thing.. Uhm, I don't think I'll be able to go..'_ My eyes widen.

'Wait, what? But why? I mean, you might be fine by then.'

_'Lisa, I feel really really bad. I don't think this will be over in a day..' _And another coughing spree is heard in the background.

'But it's the Prom... We've been looking forward to this all year. I've been looking forward to it all year!' I know I'm using my whiny voice, but I'm not lying.

_'I know.. I'm sorry D. I know you really wanted to go.' _He sounds so guilty, he makes me feel guilty. I sigh, before answering.

'No, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're sick, that's not your fault. I'll tell you what. How about I come over and take care of you. I'll make you some soup and keep you company. How does that sound?'

'_Wow, I get my own private hot nurse.. Can I get a sponge bath, too?' _I chuckle.

'You wish. I'll tell you what. If you're better on the night of the Prom.. I'll think about it.' I smile as I don't hear an answer right away.

_'I'll hold you to that.' _I can hear his smile and I chuckle again.

'Alright. Now you just stay in bed, I'll be right over. I'll just ask Uncle Wilson for his recipe and I'll make you all better, you'll see.'

_'Okay, I can't wait.'_

'I love you..'

_'I love you too..' _I hang up and rush downstairs to talk to Uncle Wilson.

After about ten minutes, I get the recipe and head over to the Taylor house. I walk in through the back door and the family looks at me in surprise, as they see the ingredients and piece of paper in my hands. Jill is cooking, Mark is doing his homework and Tim is in the garage, working on his hot-rod.

'Uhm, hi. Sorry to come in unannounced.'

'Oh no, sweetie. It's just you haven't been here in a while, we're surprised to see you. Randy is sick, he's in bed.' Jill tells me.

'Oh, I know. He called me. He told me he wouldn't be able to take me to the Prom. Well, I don't agree. So, I'm here with Uncle Wilson's best soup recipe to cure his flu. He'll be all better tomorrow.' Jill doesn't seem to believe me.

'Honey, I don't know. He's pretty sick. Usually when Randy gets sick, he doesn't admit it. So for him to call you and tell you personally, that says a lot.'

'Well, still. I know this is going to work. We are going to the Prom this Friday, you'll see.'

'Okay, go for it.'

'Great. Oh, do you mind if I make the soup here? Uncle Wilson was making another Eal pie in our kitchen. The smell is just.. well, you know what it smells like.' Jill scrunches her nose.

'Do I ever.. Go ahead.'

'Thanks.' I say with a smile and get to work. After twenty minutes I'm done with the soup and Jill is putting dinner on the dining table.

'Would you like to join us?'

'Uhm, no thank you. I already ate. I'm just going to take this soup to Randy.' Jill nods with a smile and I start to head down to the basement with the steaming bowl of "miracle" soup.

As I get downstairs, I quietly open the door to his dark bedroom and quietly walk over to his bed. I smile sadly at his sleeping form and turn on his nightlight, before sitting on his bed and putting the bowl on his nightstand. He starts to stir and slowly opens his eyes. He smiles as he sees me.

'Hey..' He almost whispers. 'I didn't think you were coming anymore.'

'Hey.. Of course I was silly, I told you I would. How are you feeling?' I help him sit up straight.

'A little better now that you're here.'

'Aww, that's so sweet. And very corny.' We both grin, before he gets another coughing spree. He looks very pale and flushed when he finishes and leans back into his pillow. 'Oh, my poor baby..' I run my hands through his hair and he closes his eyes with a small smile.

'I'm glad you're here. I've been cramped up here by myself all day now.'

'This started today?' In the meantime, I grab the bowl of soup and sit next to him on the bed.

'No, but you know me, I'm stubborn.'

'Yeah, true.'

'Hey.. I'm sick here.'

'Aww, yes you are.' I talk to him like he's a baby and ruffle his hair. He playfully sticks out his tongue. 'Now, open up.' he raises his eyebrows at me.  
'Don't argue with me. I'm the nurse, remember? Or else, no sponge bath...' I playfully tell him. He pouts at me. 'Come on..' He still pouts, before opening up his mouth. 'There we go.'

The next ten minutes, I feed him the soup and he manages to keep it down.

I set down the empty bowl on his desk and then I lie down on the bed and he lies his head on my chest, while I run my hand through his hair. He closes his eyes.

'Feeling any better?'

'A little.'

'You just rest, okay? It takes time for the ingredients to fully work. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better tomorrow.'

'Mm.. Will you stay with me?'

'Oh, I wish I could, but you know we can't sleep in one room. You need your rest and besides, I still have a paper to finish.'

'You mean, you have to finish your dress?' He chuckles. 'It is isn't it?'

'Yes.' I reluctantly admit.

'I knew it. I know you too well. But that's because I love you so much.'

'Aww, I love you too.' We share a small kiss, before I start to get up.

'Please stay..'

'I'll come back tomorrow, I promise. Just go to sleep.' He nods slowly and lies his head back on the pillow. He falls asleep almost immediately and I kiss his forehead and turn out the light, before quietly creeping back upstairs.

I say my goodbyes to the other Taylors and head back home to start finishing my dress once again.

**--**

A/N Hi! Sorry for the delay again, but I'm trying to update faster, so please be patient :)

So, will Randy be healthy enough to go to the Prom? Find out in the next chapter... ;)

Love, Baxxie


	31. Chapter 31 Are You Okay?

Chapter 31 Are You Okay?

Randy

The day of the Prom. Lisa is really excited about it and I guess I am too. I'm feeling a lot better, which is weird. I only had Wilson's soup. Maybe it really is a miracle soup. Oh well.

Anyway, because I'm better, I let Lisa know we're going to the Prom. Oh, the look on her face just made my day. She kissed me and ran off again, to get ready. I only decided today, so she was anxious.

There's only like an hour left and I'm already wearing my black tux. Without a tie or bow tie, just a white blouse underneath, with the top button open. Lisa's suggestion.

I want to go over and pick her up, but I know she needs until the last minute to get ready. She always takes forever. But I'm not going to argue about that. I'll never win. So, I'm just sitting on the living room couch, throwing the box with the corsage in the air and catching it again. Mom is watching me with amusement and pride somehow from the kitchen.

'Just look at you, all ready to go to the Prom.'

'Mom, honestly.. It's the senior Prom. We're both 18. You're not going to take pictures are you?'

'Uhm, no?' I smirk at her hesitance.

'Mom, please don't embarrass me tonight, ok?' I walk up to her and tell her this with a smile. She looks disappointed.

'What if I take just one picture?'

'Mom...'

'Alright, alright. No pictures.'

'Thank you.'

'So you're really feeling better, huh?'

'yeah, it's weird. That soup really works.'

'Hm. I should ask Wilson for the recipe.'

I look at the clock again. Another 50 minutes.

'Ok, that's it. I'm done waiting, I'm going over there.' I head over to the house, where Wilson opens the door.

'Why hello there young Taylor teen. I'll let her know you're here.'

'Thanks, Wilson.' Wilson goes to call her, while I wait for her in the hallway.

Soon I hear her footsteps on the stairs. My jaw drops at the sight of her.

'Wow...' Is all I can say. She gives me a radiant smile.

'You like it?'

'I.. you.. you look beautiful..' She twirls once, making the dress sway with her. 'Just like a princess...'

'Thank you, my prince. You don't look too bad yourself.' She winks at me. I hand her the corsage and put it on her wrist.

'Shall we?' I hold out my arm and she grabs it. We start to walk outside, where we are blinded by a flash of light.

'Mom!' I give my mom an annoyed look and she looks guilty.

'I'm sorry.. But you guys look great, I just had to.' I roll my eyes, which earns me a light slap on the arm from Lisa.

'Come on, let's go.' I hold the door of the Nomad open to her and she gets inside. Yeah, we could have gotten a limo, but she likes hot-rods better for some reason, so. I start the car slowly and for a moment I get dizzy.

'You okay?' I shake my head and I'm ok again.

'Yeah, I'm fine. So, how come you were ready? I mean, you told me you would need that full hour to get ready?'

'Randy, I don't always need that much time to get ready, you know.' I give her a look. 'Okay, my alarm clock runs an hour early and I didn't know.' I chuckle. 'Don't laugh. It's not funny.'

We just tease and joke around all the way to school, where we park the school and head inside.

_About two hours later..._

We've been enjoying ourselves for about two hours, just dancing, talking to everyone and drinking. Just having a good time. But I've began to notice that I'm not feeling as well as when we left home. I've had dizzy spells three times already and the room seems to become warmer by the minute. I haven't told Lisa, since she looks so happy to be here. I just went to the bathroom, splashed some water in my face and I'm feeling better again.

Lisa and I head towards the dance-floor again and after the first minute, my vision starts to swim once again. I almost lose my balance and Lisa grabs my arm. She gives me a concerned glance.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, just got a little dizzy there. I'm fine now.'

'Are you sure? We can sit down or maybe get some fresh air.'

'No, that's okay, I'm fine.'

I keep it up another half an hour, in which the Prom King and Queen are crowned. Surprisingly Britney is Prom Queen and Jake Hennesy is Prom King. What a shocker..

Everyone goes back to dancing, but now I realize I shouldn't. I start to walk away from the dance-floor and Lisa follows me suit.

'Randy? You don't look too good.. Come on, let's go sit down somewhere.' I nod and she grabs my arm to steady me, while we head towards an available table.

When we do, I'm just about to sit down, when Jason steps in front of us with Britney by his side.

'Well, look what we've got here. Randy Taylor. Good to see you again. And Lisa, you look great.' He steps way too close to her and I step in front of her immediately.

'back off, Jason. Just go away.'

'Why would I do that? I'm just making conversation.'

'Come on, Jason. Let's just go get a drink.' Britney pulls his arm.

'No, I want to talk to my friends.' The room is becoming hot right now and starts to spin.

'Just leave, Jason. We are not your friends and we don't want to talk, so just go.'

'Hm, looking a little pale there, kid. You alright?' he says with a smile. 'Would you like to sit down?' I try to walk towards the chair, but he stands in front of it. 'Ah ah, what's the magic word?'

'Get out of the way..'

'No, that's not it.' Lisa looks at me with eyes full of concern.

'Leave him alone Jason, he's not feeling well.'

'Aw, you need your girlfriend to stick up for you now, huh? Poor baby is sick.' He starts to laugh, but everything is going in slow-motion and his voice is fading to the background. I shake my head to clear my vision, but it doesn't work. Other people have started to notice what's going on and come up to us.

'hey, what's going on? Back off man, can't you see he's feeling bad? let him sit down.' But Jason just laughs while he taunts me. Two of the stronger guys decide it's enough and they grab his arms and take him outside. Lisa tries to grab my attention, but I have already lost control and my vision starts to fade to black. Soon, I feel myself falling and let darkness take over..

_Two hours later..._

When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed, with my family and Lisa sitting next to me.

Apparently, the soup didn't really work. It just masked the symptoms, until it wore off, which was before we went to the Prom. The doctor said I have a bad case of the flu and let me go home the same night.

Now, I'm back in bed and not allowed to get up. Mom and Lisa are making sure of that.

One thing is good about being sick.. I still have my own private nurse and that sponge bath? Well, we're still negotiating..

**--**

A/N Sorry if the chapter isn't very good. I'm a little tired and didn't have full inspiration to write this chapter. I'm trying to write this story in 35 chapters, so not many left. But If you have any ideas for the final chapters, please let me know :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it's not too confusing.. Please let me know what you think!

Thanks and Love, Baxxie


	32. Chapter 32 The Future That Lies Ahead

Chapter 32 The Future That Lies Ahead

Randy

'Ok, and it's time. Put down your pens and hand in your paper.' A lot of people sigh, including me. Out of relief that it's over, or because of the difficulty of these tests? Maybe both. All I know is, we're finally done. All we can do now is go home and wait for our results.

I walk out the door and immediately I smile as I see Lisa waiting for me.

'Hey.'

'Hi!' I put my arm around her and we start to walk outside. 'So? How did it go?'

'I don't know. You?'

'It was difficult, but I think I did okay. I hope so anyway.'

'I'm sure you did fine.' I kiss her on the forehead and she leans her head on my shoulder as we keep walking.

Finally, we head to the park and sit under a tree, with a view on the creek in each other's arms.

Lisa sighs in content and I just smile.

'This is nice.'

'Yeah, it is.'

'I can't believe this is it.. Now all we have to do is wait for those results to come back.'

'I'm not so worried about those. I have a feeling we both passed with flying colors.'

'You really think so?'

'yeah, of course we did.'

'I still can't believe I got accepted into Parson's New School For Design.. I'm so excited already!'

'I know. I can just remember my own reaction when I got my acceptance letter for Columbia University Graduate School of Journalism. Mom and dad just looked at me like I grew a second head with the way I was running outside to tell you. And then you started shouting and screaming, since we got them the same day. That was so funny!'

'Yeah, that was a great day. I am so looking forward heading to New York with you. Of course I'll miss everyone here, but this is just a whole new adventure, you know?'

'Yeah, it really is. I can just see it now. Us together all through college and then graduating with flying colors, yet again. And then heading out into the real world, giving in to our dreams and starting a life together.'

'That sounds good. And how do you see our life together after college?'

'Well, of course we'll get married first and then-'

'Oh, absolutely. We can have our dream wedding!' I look at her with raised eyebrows.

'Uhm, OUR dream wedding? We haven't discussed that.'

'Well, ok. My dream wedding.' I smirk at her. 'Don't laugh at me.' She puts her lips, but a smile comes through.

'Ok, ok. Tell me about the dream wedding.'

'Well, ok. So, we arrive in an old-timer car. Maybe your dad can build us a hot rod.' I give her a look. 'Or not. It's just a thought. Anyway, we arrive at the venue. I'm not sure where yet, but it should be perfect, not just church, that's so cliche. You're already at the altar, of course and the room is decorated with white candles and pink Delilahs. Then a flower girl walks in and she throws white rose petals on the ground. Then come the bridesmaids, with specially designed dresses by me (which I have already drawn up) and then me, with my own specially designed dress by myself (also drawn up), on uncle Wilson's arm as he gives me away. And on the background a beautiful song is being played, but I'm still thinking about that. And then the reception, oh, it's wonderful..' She looks at me as I look at her with wide eyes. 'What?'

'You've given this a lot of thought.'

'Well, yeah. I'm a girl. I had a wedding book.'

'A wedding book?'

'Yes, a wedding book. It's a book a girl creates from the moment she starts to wrap a sheet around her head for a veil and then pretends to walk down to the aisle. Of course some things you don't come up with until you're older, like my dress designs. I've only had those for a few years. But it's a girl's thing. Every girl dreams of her dream wedding her entire life. And some make a book out of it, to be able to use their ideas whenever they need it.'

'Wow...'

'I know you don't really care about that stuff, but I want it to be perfect, you know. It's a big day for a girl and I-' I cut her off with a kiss.

'I don't care what you do with the wedding. As long as it makes you happy, I'm happy. And I think the book is sort of cute. Your eyes completely light up when you're talking about the wedding. But we're nowhere near that yet.'

'I know. But a girl is allowed to dream, right?' We snuggle together again. 'So, have you ever thought about after the wedding? You know, after we get married?'

'Honestly? Yeah, I have..' I can't help the blush that creeps onto my face as I say it.

'You have? Aw, tell me. What did you think about?'

'Well, I can imagine our future together, first starting our careers, you know. You become a famous Fashion Designer and I become a famous Journalist. And when we're famous enough, we settle down, buy a big house together with a big garden, so we have enough room for our animals to run around.'

'Animals?'

'Yeah, dogs and maybe cats. We've never had a pet before, I always wanted one or more.' She looks disappointed.

'Oh, right, of course, I love animals.'

'Yeah, and of course they have to be raised right, we do want them to get along with our kids, you know?' That gets a smile back on her face.

'You've thought about kids?'

'Yes, I have.'

'How many would you like to have?'

'Uhm.. 4?'

'Really?' She gives me a shocked face.

'yeah, or more.. You know I love kids. I can just imagine us having a big family ourselves one day.'

'Wow, I'm picturing it right now.'

'It looks amazing, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, it really does.' We both sigh in content and just lie in each other's arms, thinking about the bright future ahead.

--

**A/N Hi! Sorry about the overload on mushiness in this chapter, but I think it was sort of a sweet way of going towards the ending of this part of the story.**

I'm going to do 3 more chapters and will probably finish next week. After that, I have plans for more stories following this one. But I would like to know what you guys of that idea.

So please, R&R and if you have any ideas for the last few chapters, let me know through a PM, I'm quickly running out right now.

Thanks for all and much Love, Baxxie  



	33. Chapter 33 The Big Apple: First Visit

Chapter 33 The Big Apple: First Visit

Lisa

Wow, this is amazing! Randy and I are both in New York for the first time to visit college and to look for a dorm room.

It's been a lot of fun so far with just the two of us. This will be our last summer in Detroit before we head off to college. It's going to be very strange for both of us. But we have enough time to worry about that after this week. Right now, we're exploring The Big Apple on our second day.

We've already visited the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty, which was awesome! And right now, we're in Central Park to have a picnic at night. It's so romantic, just lying here in each other's arms, gazing up at the stars...

'I could really get used to this.' I smile in agreement.

'Yeah, me too. But I wonder if we'll have enough time left once we're in college.'

'We'll make time. I'll never be too busy to spend time with you.'

'Aww, that is so sweet. But you don't know how busy you'll be. We'll both make new friends and then there's homework and whatever.'

'You say it like we'll never see each other again. We care enough about each other to be able to make time. Of course we won't always be able to, but there's always the phone and the Internet.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'You don't sound very convinced. Just a few weeks ago we were talking about spending the rest of our lives together and now you're talking about us like we'll break up once we start college.'

'That's not what I mean..' He starts to get up now.

'Well, that's what it sounds like to me. Did something happen recently that I'm not aware of?'

'No, why would you think that?'

'Why else would you change your mind like this?' I look at him with confusion.

'Because.. I just though about it more.. I don't mean we'll break up, I'm just being honest about it. You know this might happen. Of course we'll do the best we can, but I just..'

'Look, why don't we just stop right now, ok? Let's just go back to the hotel.' He still looks upset as he starts to pack up our stuff.

Yeah, we are staying at a hotel. Double bed and jacuzzi, amazing...

We go back to the hotel in silence. Randy puts our stuff away and goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I stand in the room, looking sadly at the bathroom door.

Eventually, I walk up to the door and softly knock.

'Randy?' I hesitantly start. I don't hear any sounds. 'Randy?' I try again. Nothing.

I sigh. 'Look, I.. I'm really sorry.. I really didn't mean for it to come out like this. It was just something I was thinking about.. I didn't think it through that much and I shouldn't have said it.. I don't think we'll break up once we start college..' Still nothing.

Randy

I'm sitting in the bathroom on the toilet seat with my head in my hands, just listening to her words. I know she's sorry, but something happened tonight. She may not realize it, but she told me a lot more than she thinks.

I meant it when I said I think something happened recently. You don't just go from discussing your future together to questioning being able to spend time together. I don't know what it is and I'm not I want to know, but I do know I don't want to give up on her like this.

So, I get up and slowly open the door. I look down in guilt as I see her eyes filled with tears.

'I'm sorry...' I take her into my arms and let her cry onto my shoulder. I stare ahead sadly as all the possibilities run through my head. I need to figure out what happened and then.. figure out how to fix it...

**--**

A/N Sorry for another late update. I'm having a bad case of writer's block lately. I wanted to make this a fun chapter, but I couldn't figure out what to write. I just started and this is what came out. Sorry!

But I hope you enjoy reading this chapter anyway, please let me know if you do. Only two more chapters! And hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter for my other stories very soon.

Thanks for all and Love, Baxxie  



	34. Chapter 34 Going Away Party

Chapter 34 Going Away Party

Randy

Well, it's our last night in Detroit. Tomorrow Lisa and I will go to the airport and head to New York to start the rest of our lives. Brad and Mark organized a going away party for us and it's in full swing.

I'm drinking punch right now and talking with Jeremy. He's leaving for college, too. Coincidentally he's moving to New York as well. We won't live far away from each other, which is great, since he is my best friend. We can usually talk about everything, but tonight, I'm not paying much attention. I don't mean to pretend, but I have different things on my mind right now.

After our weekend in New York, Lisa and I have become more and more distant from each other. We're still close, but something is going on, I just know it. Tonight especially it seems like she's avoiding me. She's having a lot of fun dancing, talking and laughing with everyone, but me. Now I know she just wants to say goodbye and we can spend enough time together when we get to New York, but still. I've tried to talk to her about it several times, but she just brushes it off, saying it's nothing. It's just in my head. It might be, but that doesn't mean it's not true.

So, as Jeremy stands here talking to me, I just pretend to listen and nod and smile whenever I think is necessary. You learn how to do that when you want to drown out your parents talking to you sometimes. But the way Jeremy is looking at me right now, makes me think I didn't do it right.

'Are you okay, man?'

'What? Yeah, I'm fine.'

'You haven't been listening at all, have you?'

'Yes, I have. I am listening, go on.'

'Alright. So, Randy, Tool Time just got a contract to broadcast on national tv.'

'Yeah, that's great.' I smile, until it registers what he said. 'Wait, what?'

'See, you're not listening. What's on your mind?'

'Nothing, I'm fine.' I sigh and look at Lisa again, who has just gotten a new dance partner. Jeremy follows my look.

'Is something going on with you and Lisa? I mean, I've noticed you haven't been spending much time together anymore. At least, not as much as you used to. Is everything ok?' I let out a defeated sigh.

'I don't know.... I think she's not in love with me anymore..' Jeremy looks at me in concern. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

'Come on, let's go outside.' I nod and we head outside, where he scares away a couple making out in the bushes. He sits down in one of the lawn chairs and I lay down in the other, hand underneath my head.

'Alright, spill. What's going on?'

'I already told you, I don't know. I guess it started with Lisa all of a sudden talking about us maybe breaking up in the future. First we're talking about having a family and growing old together and then she says we might break up some day. I know it sounds stupid, but somehow that conversation didn't feel right. I don't know, maybe I noticed before, but I didn't really want to see it.. And when we came back from New York, well, we've become more distant every day. She acts like nothing is going on, but sometimes I notice when I want to kiss her and she turns her head away, or I can tell she's not fully there, you know? Like she's thinking about something or someone...'

'Wow, man.. I don't know what to say. I really thought you two were strong together, you know?'

'Yeah, you and me both. I just don't know what to do. I still love her with all my heart, but I'm not sure she feels the same way anymore. And whenever I try to talk to her about it, she again acts like nothing is going on, that it's all in my head. I mean, how are we supposed to fix this if she doesn't want to admit it?' I rub my face with my hands and then look up at the sky. I laugh quietly.

'You know, I really thought we would never break up again. I thought we were finally there and we would be together forever. She is the one for me, I know she is.. But...I...' My breath stops as I look through the bushes next to the house.

'What? But you..?' I don't speak, I just feel tears streaming down my face. 'Randy, what's wrong? What..' As he follows my look, he stops talking as well.

'But I am not the one for her apparently...' I say as I look at 'my' Lisa kissing another guy...

_To be continued in the next chapter..._

**--**

A/N Hi guys! I hope people are still reading his story. And I hope you like this chapter. Can you guess what will happen next?

Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy with college lately, but I'm trying to get back to my stories right now. I have a lot more ideas for new stories, but because I have such little time to write, I want to stick to just a few stories. I only have two left now, including this one. But there are only two chapters left, one normal chapter and the epilogue, so I hope you like it :)

If you want to read the rest, please R&R!

Thank you for your interest and much Love, Baxxie


	35. Chapter 35 How Future Plans Can Change

Chapter 35 How Future Plans Can Change Suddenly

Randy

I'm still standing in our backyard in shock, trying to keep in the tears, but it's not working. As I hear rustling in the bushes, I try to wipe away the tears before I turn around.

Lisa looks at me like a deer caught in headlights.

'Uhm, hi.. What are you guys doing out here?' She asks me and feigns innocence, while her face displays guilt.

'We were just talking. What about you?' Jeremy asks her accusingly.

'Yeah, just talking...' The tension can be felt all the way through the backyard.

'Huh, funny. I didn't know you could still talk with someone's tongue down your throat.' I don't mean for it to come out this way, but it hurts so damn much... Lisa doesn't reply, just stands there, looking guilty.

'Randy, I...' I brush her hand off my shoulder and take a step back.

'Just don't.. You were kissing someone.. why? Why, Lisa?' I know I'm starting to make noise now, but it's hard to keep quiet about.

'Randy, please.. let's go inside and talk, ok?' I try to keep my anger and pain at bay and nod. She heads inside and I follow her. People are staring, but I hardly notice them. They must feel the tension between us. I see my parents giving me a look, but I just shake my head.

We head to my bedroom in the basement and I close the door, to drown out all the music and laughter coming from upstairs. When I turn around, she is sitting on my bed and motions for me to sit next to her. I sigh heavily, before sitting down.

The silence is agonizing. No one speaks, makes a sound. Until I hear quiet sobbing. I look at her and see tears falling from her eyes. I turn my face away from her.

'I am so sorry, Randy.... I didn't mean for this to happen..' She almost whispers through her sobbing.

'Why... Who.. What happened? I thought we were in love?' Now my own tears can no longer be stopped and they start to stream down.

'We were.. I mean, we are.. I just.. I don't know..'

'I can't believe this.. I knew it.. I knew something was going on, but I hoped this wasn't it.. How long?'

'About a month...' She replies in a painful whisper. I draw in a breath.

'A month? Wow.. That's a long time.. So you've been cheating on me for a month? Why?'

'I don't know why.. I didn't mean for it to happen, we just met and we clicked and then it just happened...' I put my head in my hands.

'Do you love him?'

'I... I think I do..' I nod.

'So you don't love me anymore then? This is it?'

'No.. I.. I love you too.. Oh god.. This is so hard..'

'Are you telling me you love both of us? Because that's not possible.. You can only be with one person..'

'I know.. And I want to make the right choice, but it's so difficult..'

'After all this time that we've been together and everything we've been through, you have a hard time choosing? Wow, that's just amazing..'

'Look, I never meant to fall in love with someone else, but it happened, alright? It just happened...' She's standing now, crying her eyes out. I stand up as well.

'You don't "just" fall in love with someone else, Lisa. We even discussed our future together, we talked about a future with the two of us.. What happened to that, huh? And then you just walk into a bar or whatever and you "just" fall in love? How did that happen? What, you fell and landed in his pants, is that it?'

'That is not fair...'

'You think I'm being unfair? I'm the one who's wrong here? You're the one who thinks it difficult to choose between the guy you were ready to spend the right of your life with and someone you met a month ago. Well, you know what? How about I choose for you? Would that make it easier?'

'No, Randy, please..'

'No, Lisa. I don't want to be with someone who can't stop thinking about another person and can't decide who she loves more. If you really cared, this choice wouldn't be so hard. So, I'll just make it easier for the both of us. Go find your "boyfriend". Let him know he won. Let me know how things work out between you, ok? Goodbye Lisa.. '

I walk out of my bedroom and up the stairs, hardly even feeling anything, except for the pain of my heart being ripped out slowly, piece by piece. I don't notice the tears rolling down or our party guests looking at me in shock. I hardly notice my mom guiding me towards the couch and my dad bringing me a glass of water, while they close down the party and send everyone home.

The moment I wake up just enough to notice my surroundings, is when I hear Lisa's voice as she is standing inside the living room, still sobbing.

'Uhm, I'm just going to go home and check my bags one more time, for our flight tomorrow.'

'Lisa, sweetie..'

'I'm fine, Jill. Don't worry about me. Thank you for the party, guys. I'm just going to head home and go to sleep. Bye..' She says sadly as she walks out.

Again, more silence in the room, until mom speaks up.

'Randy? Sweetie? Are you ok?' I try to hold it in, but the tears start once again as I open my mouth to speak.

'We broke up..'

'Oh, honey.. I'm so sorry.. What happened?'

'It doesn't matter.. She just fell in love with someone else, that's all...'

'Oh, baby, come here...' She takes me in her arms and I cry on her shoulder. I might not want to show too much affection towards my parents normally, but right now I really don't care. It makes me feel better.

I just can't believe we're really over. I had my entire future planned out and she was part of it. Tomorrow that future is starting, starting with New York, but everything is messed up. I wonder how long it takes for a broken heart to mend....

**--**

A/N Hi there! Sorry for the length and sadness of this chapter, this is just how it turned out to be in my mind. Only the epilogue is still to come, so look out for that hopefully this week!

I hope people are still enjoying this chapter besides Randy Taylor? (Thank you btw for all your reviews, it really keeps me writing this story. If it wasn't for your support, I probably wouldn't have written 35 chapters right now. So thank you very much, Randy Taylor! :)) If you do, please R&R and let me know what you think!

Thank you for reading and I hope you like the chapter, despite all the sad things happening in it :)

Thanks again and a lot of love, Baxxie


	36. Chapter 36 Epilogue

Epilogue

Lisa

It's been a few months since Randy and I broke up. I haven't seen or spoken to him since that night. I can't believe how stupid I was. He was right about everything he said. That same night I called Don and broke up with him. Randy probably doesn't know, but I doubt it would matter. I've never seen anyone as mad and hurt as him when I told him the truth about Don.

I know I should just pick up the phone and tell him, but I haven't been able to find the courage. I know, I'm selfish, thinking that it's just as hard on me, but it is difficult. I mean, I never meant for it to happen. I never meant to fall in love with someone else besides Randy.. I'm still not sure.. I thought these feelings would go away after I broke up with Don, but they haven't. Now I can't stop thinking about either one of them....

I'm just sitting in my room right now in New York. My roommate isn't here and my thoughts are running a mile again, like they do everyday. Damnit! Why am I such a wuss? I should just pick up the phone and dial his number. Ok, I'm just going to do it. I pick up the phone and with shaking hands I dial his number, trying to control my breathing as I listen to the dial tone.

My heart is beating very fast right now. It nearly jumps out of my chest as I hear someone picking up.

_'Hello?'_ My breath gets caught and my stomach holds butterflies as I hear his voice.

'Uhm, hi..' I say carefully. There is no response on the other end of the line. 'Yeah, I know I'm probably the last person you wan to talk to right now.. I know you're hurt and angry and you have every right to be.. But please don't hang up, ok? I just want to talk...'

I hear him sigh deeply on the other end.

_'Fine, talk.'_

'Ok, well, I just wanted to say I know I screwed up.. I am so sorry, Randy... I never meant to hurt you. You were right about everything, you were. And I broke up with Don..'

_'So that's what his name is?'_

'Uhm, yeah.. But I broke up with him and..'

_'Lisa, why are you calling me? I mean, just to apologize? You already did that a few months ago and it doesn't make any difference whatsoever. You really expect me to believe anything has changed in the last few months?'_

'No, I just wanted to talk to you, because..'

_'Because of what? Because you're feeling guilty? Because it's the right thing to do?'_

'No.. I just want to let you know that I know how you're feeling right now, I've been there.. I know it doesn't help, but I understand how you're..'

_'Excuse me? You think you know how I'm feeling? You've been there? When was that? When did someone you love with all your heart rip out your heart and tear it into pieces, after saying they are in love with someone else, besides you and she can't choose. When, Lisa?' _I can feel tears welling up as I hear the pain in his voice.

'I.. I didn't...' I say softly.

_'Exactly. So just call me when you do know how I feel. Goodbye, Lisa.'_ The tears silently roll down my face as he hangs up. With shaking hands I put down the receiver and turn on the radio. I turn on Love Radio and grab a pillow, hugging it as a new song comes on. As I listen to the lyrics, I can't help but cry...

_Don't Tell Me You Do (Rockapella)_

_So you say you've been here, you know me  
You really understand.  
You've felt the way I feel.  
Well sugar, let me say I don't think  
You even have a clue of how  
You've blown my life apart.  
Honey, you got no idea._

Don't tell me you do.

Don't tell me that you cry in you sleep each night.  
Don't say you spend each hour wonderin what wasn't right.  
Do you stare into the mirror thinkin what  
is it you should change?  
Do you wake up every mornin, reachin over to find  
You ain't there, and you ain't comin back?  
You cannot know how this feels.  
Don't tell me you do

And you thought this phone call could  
fix things - could wipe away the  
guilt you feel. You ask too much.  
When you said forever, I guess the  
forever that you meant must be much  
shorter than I planned.

Tell

Don't tell me that you cry in you sleep each night.  
Don't say you spend each hour wonderin what wasn't right.  
Do you stare into the mirror thinkin what  
is it you should change?  
Do you lose yourself in conversation  
lookin ahead,  
then look up,, there ain't nobody there?

You can ask me to say I love you.  
I do, and that won't change.  
But please don't ask me to say everything's  
okay, cause it ain't. It just ain't.

Don't tell me that you cry in you sleep each night.  
Don't say you spend each hour wonderin what wasn't right.  
Do oyou find yourself alone in all the places we used to share?  
Do you wake up every mornin, reachin over to find  
You ain't there, and you ain't comin back?  
You cannot know how this feels.  
Don't tell me you do

Little does she know in another room in a different part of New York, Randy is listening to the same song, his heart aching for the losing the love of his life...

**--**

A/N I am very sorry for ending the story this way, I know you were hoping on a happy ending, but can't always let good things happen, right?

I think I'm going to write a sequel to this story. Any objections?

Well, I loved writing this story. I'm not that much into romantic mushy stuff, but it's in my head anyway, so have to get rid of all of that somehow, right :P

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm hoping you won't mind a sequel, because this story is far from over in my head ;)

Please R&R and let me know what you thought of my story and I thank everyone who reviewed and read the story so far, especially again Randy Taylor, who reviews every chapter and helps me out when I'm stuck. Thank you so much for that :)

Thanks again and much Love, Baxxie


End file.
